


kimi shika inai

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Aku hanya ingin dirimu. • Licht/Lumiere/Rhya. Slight Asta/Yuno. Alternate Universe. Boys Love. Mature content. / Complete
Comments: 16
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).

> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki  
Story © me  
Alternate Universe. Penyesuaian usia.  
Boys Love.
> 
> Licht/Lumiere/Rhya. Mature content. Buat afi sori gw bingung bikin ini orzzz 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Awan berbentuk ubur-ubur menghiasi langit senja hari ini. Lumiere sedang mendorong sepedanya karena bannya meletus di tengah jalan. Tidak ada tambal ban di dekat sini. Suka tidak suka, dia harus menuntun sepeda. 

"Hahh ... " keluhnya. Rumahnya juga agak jauh lagi, harus melewati tujuh tanjakan, tujuh kelokan dan tujuh kuburan. Lengkap sudah deritanya hari ini. 

Perutnya sudah lapar meminta ia tak lanjut melangkah. Namun jika berhenti berjalan maka ia akan lebih lama sampai rumah. Lumiere ingin cepat tiba daripada harus menunggu malam dan muncul penampakan. Ia harus melalui tujuh kuburan, ingat? 

Bahkan beberapa kendaraan yang melintas juga tak sedikitpun menengok padanya. Mungkin dia dianggap sebagai kerikil di pinggir jalan raya. Tak akan terlihat bila tak diperhatikan dengan seksama. 

Lumiere sudah sampai di tanjakan terakhir saat ini. Impiannya agar segera meniduri kasurnya akan segera terwujud. Setelah tanjakan ada satu kelokan lagi yang menuju area perumahan, di sanalah rumahnya berada. 

_ **Brrrrrrrrmmmmmmmm** _

Lumiere melirik, karena besok hari Minggu jadi jalanan memang sedikit ramai dari hari biasanya. Namun ada yang berbeda kala itu karena yang bisa didengar Lumiere hanyalah suara bising knalpot.

_'Balapan liar ... huh.'_

Lumiere tidak mengerti konsep hidup remaja laki-laki yang suka melakukan balapan liar. Dia lebih suka menata masa depan dirinya sendiri. Menurutnya, kegiatan nirfaedah itu hanyalah kesenangan sesaat. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa lelaki menganggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang keren. 

Lumiere tinggal menyeberang jalan agar sampai rumah. Ia menengok kanan-kiri sebelum memantapkan diri. Beberapa detik berikutnya ia terkena sorot lampu benderang. 

Dan tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. 

* * *

"Rhya, pastikan kau menang, oke?"

"Kau bisa percaya padaku." 

Motor dinyalakan, asap mulai mengepul menjadi satu kesatuan. Jumlah peserta balap liar kali ini sedikit lebih banyak dari biasanya. Rhya tidak peduli, yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara ia menang kali ini. Minggu lalu dia kalah karena sedikit melamun. 

Sedikit melamun dalam kecepatan tinggi pun bisa mempengaruhi hasil pertandingan. Rhya yang merasa bisa mendapat posisi pertama minggu lalu harus rela berada di barisan tengah kali ini. 

Pemenang memang mempunyai keistimewaan untuk minggu selanjutnya. Seperti acara balap motor resmi. Dan itu hanya berlaku untuk lima teratas. Rhya bahkan tidak masuk sepuluh besar kemarin. 

Sally, teman yang mengantarnya menepuk bahu Rhya untuk terakhir kali. Ia berharap bahwa Rhya bisa menang kali ini. Rhya tidak membalas, matanya fokus ke jalan. 

Hari ini mereka melalui rute yang jarang digunakan. Pemenang minggu sebelumnya yang punya hak memilih rute balapan selanjutnya. Tch. Dan rute kali ini adalah kelemahan Rhya karena harus melewati tujuh kelokan. 

Dia bisa mengatasi tanjakan, tapi sedikit berbeda dengan kelokan. Dalam kelokan, kecepatan adalah segalanya. Juga celah paling besar bagi para pebalap liar. 

Kuncinya adalah waktu pengereman dan kontrol yang tepat. Rhya hanya ahli di jalur lurus karena tidak pernah ada hambatan berarti. Sial. Dia yakin akan sedikit kesulitan. 

"Start!" 

Deru motor bersahutan bagai pawai saat langit mulai berganti warna. Rhya yang berada di tengah kali pertama, sedikit kesulitan beradaptasi karena harus berdesakan dengan yang lain. 

Dalam barisan tengah, yang paling penting untuk dilakukan adalah menjaga keseimbangan. Karena sekarang motornya sudah mengalami pencobaan penubrukan secara brutal. 

"Hei, Rhya. Kudengar kau payah di kelokan, hahahahaha!"—Vetto, orang yang selalu mengusiknya ketika balapan tiba. Padahal Rhya sendiri tidak pernah menendang motor pebalap lain. 

"Vetto, lebih baik kita bergegas!" seru salah seorang temannya. 

"Oh, aku lupa. Sampai jumpa, Rhya!"

_Sial. Sial. Sial!_

Kelokan pertama terlihat di depan. Ini adalah saat krusial, jika dia tidak lekas menyalip, dia akan tertinggal jauh di belakang. 

"Sialan! Wanita itu di posisi pertama!"

Rhya memiringkan motor, mengerem sesaat dan melajukannya kembali dengan cepat. Setidaknya sekarang ia sudah lepas dari gerombolan. Sangat tidak efektif jika sampai akhir dia harus berdempetan. 

Dari kasak-kusuk pebalap yang suaranya cukup keras, posisi pertama dipegang oleh Mereoleona Vermillion. Rhya tidak heran lagi, dia adalah anak ketua geng motor daerah sini dan telah menekuni sejak dini, berbeda dengannya. Rhya mengakui kehebatannya. 

Beberapa kelokan sempat menggoyahkan Rhya. Hingga akhirnya dia akan segera melewati kelokan terakhir. Tidak menjadi yang pertama bukan masalah besar, setidaknya ia harus naik ke lima teratas terlebih dahulu. 

Namun di kelokan terakhir, saat ia hendak mengerem ia menyadari bahwa remnya blong. Rhya mencoba tenang, ia menurunkan kecepatan dan membiarkan beberapa orang melewatinya. Itu lebih baik daripada dia terlempar. Karena sibuk berpikir bagaimana caranya ia menghentikan motor ini ketika sampai di _finish_, ia melihat seseorang menyeberang di jalurnya. 

Rhya hendak berbelok, tapi sudah terlambat. Ia menabraknya. Suara benturan terdengar cukup keras. Rhya sungguhan terlempar, tapi helm yang ia kenakan mencegah adanya luka yang lebih serius. Meski bertajuk balapan liar, Rhya selalu memakai perlengkapan keamanan. 

Tunggu, bagaimana dengan orang yang ia tabrak? 

Rhya melihatnya. Seorang pemuda yang tampak kesulitan berdiri sambil memegang kepalanya yang berdarah. Astaga, apa yang telah ia lakukan? 

Punggung Rhya sakit luar biasa, tapi ia harus bergegas menolongnya. Akan jadi masalah jika ia dituntut, bukan? 

"Maaf, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pemuda yang ditabraknya itu menoleh, "a—" bruk. 

Ia jatuh pingsan. 

* * *

Lumiere terbangun dengan pusing menyertai. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memastikan di mana ia sekarang. Di mana ini? Kenapa semuanya serba putih? 

"Ah, aku harus memanggil dokter!"

Lumiere melihat seseorang berlari keluar. Siapa dia? Kenapa berada bersamanya? Banyak sekali pertanyaan di benak pemuda pirang. Tapi ia sendiri masih mereka kronologi atas kejadian yang menimpanya. Kalau tidak salah, ia hendak menyeberang lalu ... oh. Apa mungkin dia ditabrak? Lumiere ingat semlat melihat awan ubur-ubur yang terbalik. Beruntung ia masih diberi keselamatan. 

Beberapa menit kemudian dokter dan para perawat memeriksanya. Tidak ada luka serius, hanya saja kepala Lumiere terbentur aspal sehingga harus dikontrol hingga tiga minggu ke depan. Lumiere mengerti dan melihat seorang asing yang ada di sana. Selepas tenaga medis itu pergi, maka ia memberanikan diri bersuara.

"Um, terima kasih karena telah menolongku ... err—"

"Namaku Rhya. Jangan berterimakasih karena aku yang menabrakmu. Maafkan aku." 

"Tapi tetap saja kau yang membawaku kemari. Terima kasih. Ah, namaku Lumiere." 

Lumiere senyum dengan ikhlas. Rasanya begitu lega mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang menolong. Meski entah bagaimana nasib sepeda satu-satunya. 

"Dan soal sepedamu, aku akan menggantinya ... tenang saja! Hanya saja, sekarang aku belum punya uang. Bagaimana dengan antar jemput, apa itu buruk?"

Lumiere tertawa. "Kamu ini lucu sekali, Rhya. Tidak apa, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku bisa minta dijemput teman."

Lucu? Orang itu bilang Rhya lucu? Rhya jadi salah tingkah dengan garuk kepala. 

"Tapi izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak bisa tenang jika tidak melakukannya!"

" ... baiklah ... " 

* * *

Licht berjalan dari arah parkiran dan terkejut melihat Lumiere diantar oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Buru-buru ia hampiri temannya itu untuk bertanya. 

"Lumiere!"

"Oh, Licht!" 

Orang asing itu pergi begitu cepat. Licht tidak sempat melihat wajahnya, tetapi ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini. Ia memegang kedua bahu Lumiere. 

"Lumiere ... kau diantar siapa?"

"Oh itu ... orang yang menabrakku kemarin Sabtu ... dia bilang ingin bertanggung jawab dengan mengantar sampai aku benar-benar pulih. Karena ... sepedaku rusak."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?" Licht kecewa karena Lumiere sama sekali tidak menghubunginya. Apakah dirinya itu tidak penting bagi Lumiere? 

"Maaf, aku terlalu sering merepotkanmu. Jadi aku merasa tidak enak jika harus meminta bantuanmu lagi."

Licht mulai mengerti. Karena Lumiere memang orang yang seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja ... perasaan aneh apa ini? Licht tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa. 

"Ayo kita masuk sebelum dimarahi." Lumiere mendorong Licht agar maju bersamanya. 

* * *

"Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

Sial benar. Kelas pagi itu diisi oleh Yuno Grinbellior. Dosen _killer_ yang terkenal se-antero Universitas Clover. Ia adalah pengajar untuk mata kuliah sejarah umum. Pagi ini ia menerangkan tentang peristiwa perang dunia kedua. Meski terkesan mudah, namun sebenarnya tidak. Dosen ini tidak menerima nilai di bawah delapan puluh saat ujian. Baik tengah semester atau di akhir.

Salah satu murid mengangkat tangan. 

"_Sensei_, apakah data korban jiwa saat perang kedua terjadi itu bisa dikatakan valid?"

"Kau menyebut dirimu mahasiswa dengan pertanyaan itu, Nash?"

"Saya, _sensei_!"

Yuno melihat ke bangku tengah. Seorang pemuda jabrik mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. 

"Menurut _sensei_ apa akan ada perang dunia ketiga?" 

Yuno tersenyum. "Asta, pertanyaanmu tidak ada korelasinya. Coba pikirkan pertanyaan yang tepat."

Hanya ada satu orang yang sebenarnya diizinkan bertanya. Kapasitas otaknya di bawah rata-rata. Tapi ia adalah murid yang giat, Lumiere juga mengakuinya. Namanya adalah Asta. Dan sudah rahasia umum bahwa sebenarnya,—

"Yuno-_sensei_, aku mengganti pertanyaanku. Jadi apakah—"

"Waktuku habis. Temui aku nanti siang di kantin." Yuno kemudian membereskan beberapa buku yang ia bawa untuk materi pagi ini. 

_—Yuno itu naksir Asta._

"Oh, baiklah, _sensei_!" 

Tentu saja dengan ketidakpekaannya yang _amazing_ itu, semua orang menyadari selain dirinya. Kalian pikir kenapa julukan dosen _killer_ disematkan? 

"Kupikir aku akan habis tadi." Nash juga termasuk dalam bagian yang mengetahui perihal rahasia umum bahwa Yuno menyukai mahasiswa di kelas mereka. Tapi apa harus sebegitunya?

"Nash, sudah kubilang kalau mau tanya titipkan ke Asta." Marie di sebelahnya berbisik. 

"Ya aku kan juga ingin bertanya!"

"Lumiere, mau makan siang di kantin juga? Katanya mereka akan ada menu baru." tawar Licht yang entah sejak kapan berada di samping Lumiere. Pemuda pirang berbinar. 

"Menu baru? Kita harus mencobanya! Ayo!"

* * *

"Oh jadi begitu. Sekarang saya paham, _sensei_."

Pemandangan rutin setiap usai kelas Yuno adalah adegan makan bersama si dosen dan mahasiswa tersayangnya. Asta biasanya akan manggut-manggut mendengar sambil mencatat, sementara Yuno terus saja tersenyum ke arahnya, memberikan penjelasan selembut mungkin. Ditemani oleh semangkuk makanan dan satu gelas minuman. Tentu saja Yuno yang membelikan. Ia bahkan membawa sedotan sendiri. 

"Um, _sensei_, sedotan ini bentuknya cukup aneh ... melingkar-lingkar begitu." 

"Ini model terbaru dan aku ingin mencobanya denganmu."

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?" 

"Kau pikir aku berbohong?"

Faedahnya, setiap kali mereka begini, mahasiswa di kantin jadi serasa ikut kelas gratis. Beberapa dari mereka membawa _notes_ dan mencatat saat makan. Terutama dengan julukan dosen _killer_ itu ... hitung-hitung dapat sedikit ilmu. 

"Asta, coba makanannya."

"_Sensei_, saya merasa tidak enak terus dibelikan begini."

"Tidak apa. Anggap saja hadiah karena kau selalu berusaha belajar di mata kuliahku." 

"Benarkah, _sensei_?! Kalau begitu terima kasih!"

Lumiere dan Licht sedang memesan ketika melihat Asta serta Yuno belajar bersama begitu. Mereka berdua sih sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah dosen mereka itu. 

"Mereka semangat sekali, ya." komentar Lumiere. 

"Bukankah itu bagus? Lagipula kita juga bisa mendengar materi tambahan. Kurasa tidak buruk?"

"Kau benar sekali, Licht. Ah, pesanan kita! Ayo kita duduk dulu!"

Mereka mendapat tempat di area pinggir. Dekat kaca yang menghadap ke arah taman kampus. Mereka bisa melihat berbagai tumbuhan dan pohon yang tumbuh di sana. Selain itu ada beberapa tanaman khusus seperti tulip di sana. 

"Setelah lulus kau mau ke mana, Lumiere?" tanya Licht. 

"Hmm, sepertinya hanya akan bekerja di toko saja. Aku berusaha menamatkan studi secepat mungkin karena Tetia sudah SMA tahun depan." Lumiere punya adik bernama Tetia yang menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. 

"Pasti cukup berat, ya." 

"Tidak juga. Aku senang. Lagipula, kau belum memberitahuku apa rencanamu, Licht." 

Licht menopang dagu. "Sepertinya aku akan keluar negeri."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kau tidak boleh melewatkan kesempatan ini!" 

"Iya sih, tapi ... Lumiere. Rasanya pasti akan sepi di sana tanpamu."

Lumiere mengunyah nasinya sebelum menjawab. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita masih bisa kirim pesan, '_kan_? Jangan jadi melankolis begitu, Licht." 

Licht tersenyum. Tapi entah mengapa bagi Lumiere terlihat seperti dipaksakan. 

"Terima kasih ... Lumiere ... " 

* * *

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama?"

Rhya ada sedikit urusan dengan beberapa teman geng motornya. Apalagi kalau bukan dengan polisi. Hampir saja mereka tertangkap sore ini kalau tidak lewat jalan tikus. 

"Tidak, kau tidak membuatku menunggu lama. Tadi aku juga berbincang dengan temanku dulu. Sekarang dia sudah pulang." ujar Lumiere. 

"Kalau begitu, ayo bergegas. Maaf sekali." Rhya merasa begitu tidak enak. Untung saja Lumiere adalah orang baik dan tidak menuntut, apalagi sampai hati melapor pada polisi. Rhya merasa Tuhan mungkin sedang memihak padanya. 

Lumiere naik di jok belakang dan memasang helm yang diberikan Rhya. Mereka kemudian melaju pergi. Melewati jalanan padat hingga sepi. Mereka melalui tujuh tanjakan, tujuh kelokan dan tujuh kuburan. Rhya baru sadar bahwa jarak ini cukup jauh dari kampusnya. Rhya melihat awan di langit senja. Saat itu juga sore hari ketika Rhya menabraknya di sini. Ah, ia sungguh menyesal. 

Rhya pun menurunkan Lumiere di depan rumahnya. 

"Rhya-_san_, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu." Lumiere melepas helmnya dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada Rhya. 

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih! Sudah seharusnya aku melakukan ini! Maafkan aku!" ya ampun,belum pernah Rhya merasa menyesal seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Ia pasti akan menebus kesalahannya. 

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" 

"Kau juga. Aku kembali dulu!" 

Rhya pun pergi lagi, meninggalkan Lumiere sendirian. Lumiere masuk ke rumahnya setelah memasukkan kunci. Tetia sedang tidak ada karena studi tur selama lima hari ke Okinawa sejak Jumat lalu. Rasanya rumah jadi begitu sunyi. 

Ia melepas sepatu dan meletakkan tasnya di ruangannya. Lalu menyiapkan air panas dan memasak makan malam. Di rumah ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Kedua orang tua mereka sudah tiada sejak Lumiere masih Sekolah Dasar. Hal itu mengharuskan Lumiere bekerja ... meski ilegal. 

Tidak ada tempat bekerja yang mau menerimanya karena masih di bawah umur waktu itu. Ia diajak oleh temannya di masa SMP ke sebuah tempat untuk orang sepertinya. Tempat yang hanya bisa dijangkau oleh orang-orang menggunakan koneksi. Sebuah klub malam. Ia menjadi salah satu penari telanjang di sana. Tentu, ia sangat berhati-hati karena tidak ingin terpergok teman kampusnya. Yang tahu perihal ini hanya Licht, meski ia sesungguhnya tidak setuju. Lumiere tidak punya pilihan. Ia harus melakukannya atau mereka akan mati kelaparan. Lumiere tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan Tetia? Mereka juga tidak punya saudara. Kedua orang tua mereka sebenarnya kawin lari dari keluarga mereka. Lumiere tidak bisa meminta tolong siapa-siapa dan ia tidak ingin menjadi beban. 

Ponselnya berdering, Lumiere mematikan kompor untuk mengangkatnya. 

"Halo?"

_"Lumiere, kau bisa datang malam ini?"_

"Sudah kubilang aku mau libur dulu seminggu. Aku harus istirahat karena kepalaku terbentur Sabtu kemarin." 

_"Tapi ini darurat! Salah satu yang datang adalah orang penting! Kumohon!"_

_Klak_.

Astaga. Kenapa orang-orang selalu seenaknya saja? Lumiere bukan cadangan yang bisa ada setiap saat. Ia sudah izin untuk tak datang selama satu minggu karena mungkin bisa menyebabkan performanya terganggu. Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka pikirkan, sih? Lumiere tidak paham. Ia harusnya menuntut hak asasi pekerja, tapi tidak bisa. Kalau ia kehilangan pekerjaan ini, ia tidak bisa menabung untuk biaya kuliah dan pendidikan Tetia. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing. 

Mau tidak mau, ia harus datang.

* * *

Meski sudah bertahun-tahun di tempat ini, Lumiere masih tidak nyaman dengan suara musiknya yang keras. Sungguh mengganggu tiap ia datang. Ruangannya bukan di sini, tapi di belakang. Tetap saja ... ia harus masuk lewat depan. 

Ia berjalan dan mendapati beberapa teman kuliahnya, untung saja ia pakai masker dan topi agar tidak ketahuan. Ia selalu berusaha memastikan kepada manajer tempat ini untuk menghindari pelanggan yang kemungkinan mengenalnya. Termasuk dari sekolah yang sama. Juga teman-teman kuliahnya. Mereka tidak boleh sampai tahu. 

"Manajer! Sudah kubilang kepalaku terbentur."

"Tapi kami membutuhkanmu, Lumiere. Dia adalah orang penting! Tempat kita akan hancur kalau tidak ada yang—"

"Bukankah ada pekerja lain?"

"Mereka semua sedang ke luar kota."

Lumiere menghela napas. "Tapi apakah dia baik-baik saja dengan laki-laki? Pelangganmu yang ini. Aku bisa mengerti karena yang lain adalah perempuan." 

"Dia tidak peduli, yang penting aku harus membawa seseorang!"

Manajer terlihat panik. Oke. Mungkin saja pelanggannya mengancam sesuatu. Yang jelas ... Lumiere tidak akan membiarkannya. 

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

* * *

Rhya sedang berada di tempat yang berisik. Ia datang ke sini karena dipanggil Vetto untuk langsung masuk dan mencari manajer untuk menjelaskan situasinya. Ia menanyakan pada manajer dan diarahkan pada sebuah ruangan di belakang. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, mungkin kurang sehat. 

_"Vetto menyuruhku kemari. Tanda pengenalnya dibawakan padaku. Di mana aku harus menunggu?"_

Ia bahkan buru-buru selepas nongkrong. Vetto tidak bersamanya karena ada kepentingan mendadak. Tapi ia bilang akan segera menyusul. 

Lalu, tiang di dalam ruangan ini. Kenapa ada tiang di sini? Apa lupa diambil? 

Aneh. 

_ **Krieeet** _

Rhya mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Ia melihat Lumiere di sana, mematung dan menatap tidak percaya. 

"R-R-Rhya-_san_?!"

Astaga. Lumiere merasa dunianya akan tamat saat itu juga. 

"Lumiere? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Be-bekerja ... aku ditelpon agar segera kemari ... jadi kau ... " Lumiere kehabisan kata-kata. Wajahnya merah karena malu. Sungguh, apakah Rhya telah memandangnya sebagai makhluk hina? 

"Bekerja ... maksudmu ... " Rhya menutup mulutnya. Astaga. Ia baru saja melihat hal yang harusnya tidak ia ketahui. Jadi itu maksudnya. Jadi sebenarnya Lumiere—

"T-tapi aku akan tetap bekerja! Aku harus mendapat bayaranku!"

"Tidak perlu sejauh itu, Lumiere! Aku akan pergi dan bilang kau telah selesai melakukannya."

Terlambat. Lapisan penutup itu sudah jatuh ke bawah. Memperlihatkan tubuh indah lelaki pirang dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lumiere menunduk, masih malu. 

"Um, Rhya-_san_ ... tolong dinikmati saja. Lagipula manajer akan curiga jika kita keluar terlalu cepat." 

Rhya masih memproses mahakarya di hadapannya. "Tidak, Lumiere ... maksudku, kau tidak seharusnya—"

Rhya tidak bisa melanjutkan karena Lumiere sudah mulai beraksi. Tubuhnya berputar seperti lilin, melakukan berbagai aksi dengan tiang tunggal yang tidak cukup tinggi. Rhya tidak bisa menutup mata, Lumiere yang seolah berdansa itu telah menjadi atensinya. Ia begitu indah, tampak murni dan tanpa cela. Terkadang keringatnya jatuh ke lantai, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia memperlihatkan setiap inci tubuhnya pada Rhya dengan penuh gairah. 

Rhya menelan ludah. Astaga. Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa ia tidak pergi dan masih diam saja di sini? 

"Ah ... ugh ... "

_Tidak, Rhya. Kendalikan dirimu. _

" hah ... hahh ... " 

Gerakan pinggulnya begitu sensual. Menggoda Rhya untuk segera meniduri. Tapi Rhya bukanlah makhluk brengsek. Ia mengepal tangannya erat dan hanya memperhatikan hingga selesai. 

Seluruh tubuh Lumiere penuh oleh keringat. Kulitnya tampak mengkilat di bawah sinar lampu. Ia masih kesulitan mengambil napas, dan Rhya menunggunya. 

"R-Rhya-_san_ ... kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Lumiere tahu Rhya juga sama. Ia tahu ... mungkin saja Rhya akan mengajaknya bermalam di suatu tempat. Semua pelanggannya seperti itu. Meski Lumiere menolak semua ajakan. Laki-laki seperti mereka adalah sampah. 

Tetapi Lumiere menyadari ... ia lebih rendah dari sampah karena mau melakukan pekerjaan ini. 

Rhya tersentak. Benar. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia katakan. Rhya menuju ke arah Lumiere dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. 

"Lumiere ... aku tahu kau pasti punya alasan melakukan ini. Tapi ... kuharap ini yang terakhir kali. Aku juga tak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." 

Lumiere terhenyak. Sesaat ia merasa ditolak. Rhya sudah pergi, langkah kakinya terdengar makin jauh seiring Lumiere yang memandang tidak percaya. 

Di ambang pintu, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Rhya? Kau sudah kembali? Bagaimana dengan hadiahnya? Bagus, bukan?" 

Rhya kembali ke tempat nongkrong. Di sana sedang ramai seperti biasa. Ia punya firasat Vetto sengaja menjebaknya dan itu memang benar. Ia hanya pura-pura. Rhya melempar kartu identitasnya dan hendak berlalu pergi. Ia tidak ingin tersulut emosi.

"Hei, kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu. Dia adalah orang yang sering kusewa." 

Rhya tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi ia merasa kesal. Ia langsung berbalik dan menghajar Vetto. Sebelum ia melayangkan pukulan lain, semua orang di sana menahannya. 

"Hei, apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau—" Rhya pusing. Ia benar-benar emosi. Tidak seharusnya dia begini. Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya. Dia benar-benar marah. Dia tahu itu adalah pekerjaan Lumiere. Namun mendengar dari orang lain adalah hal yang berbeda. 

"—mulai sekarang aku keluar! Jangan cari aku lagi!"

_Bugh!_

Serangan balasan datang bukan dari Vetto, tapi pengikutnya, mengenai pipi Rhya. Lelaki itu terjatuh dan merasa pusing. Rhya terbatuk-batuk dan kesulitan berdiri. Sial. Tinjuannya keras sekali. 

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa kau terbentur sesuatu?"

"Ya, aku terbentur sesuatu!"

Rhya pergi dengan dongkol. Ia bergegas menaiki motornya kembali dan melaju pergi. Angin malam terasa begitu dingin tapi ia tak mau peduli. Malam ini rembulan terlihat penuh. Rhya berteriak kencang dan mengganggu warga sekitar. Tapi mereka pada akhirnya memilih membiarkan. 

* * *

Lumiere terkejut pagi itu karena melihat Rhya masih datang menjemputnya. Padahal Lumiere sudah siap jika harus jalan kaki. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak setelah peristiwa semalam. Juga ... itu memalukan. 

"Apa aku lama?" tanyanya memecah keheningan. 

"Tidak. Ayo naik."

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Lumiere tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, sementara Rhya harus memikirkan nasib setelah keluar dari pekerjaan mingguannya. Ah, sial. Dia harus segera mencari kerja. 

" ... Rhya-_san_ ... hati-hati!"

Hampir saja Rhya menabrak seorang pejalan kaki yang menyeberang sembarangan. Seorang kakek-kakek. Untung saja Rhya tidak menyumpahinya. Lumiere tidak sengaja terdorong ke depan akibat rem mendadak, menjadikannya refleks melingkarkan tangan di perut Rhya. 

"Aduh!" 

"Lumiere, kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, kakek itu mendadak menyeberang." 

"Tidak apa. Rhya-_san_ bagaimana?"

"Beruntung semua masih utuh." 

"Syukurlah."

Rhya masih khawatir dengan Lumiere. Semoga saja ia cepat berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Jujur saja, Rhya tahu mungkin Lumiere melakukan itu dengan terpaksa entah karena apa. Ia percaya bahwa orang sepertinya tidak mungkin berprofesi demikian jika bukan karena keadaan. Rhya sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Ini hanya semacam firasatnya saja. Ia tahu Lumiere tengah membohongi dirinya sendiri dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. 

Rhya menghentikan motornya di depan kampus Lumiere. Pemuda itu mengembalikan helm dan terkejut melihat Rhya. 

"Rhya-_san_, pipimu! Aku tidak memperhatikan tadi ... " telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Rhya dan mengeceknya. Pipi Rhya terlihat agak lebam, apakah ia semalam berkelahi? 

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Jangan lupa diobati, Rhya-_san_!" 

Rhya terkekeh. "Oke!"

Motornya kemudian melaju sebelum menghilang di ujung jalan. Entah mengapa Lumiere merasa bersyukur sekarang. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Rhya adalah lelaki yang berbeda dan memiliki warnanya sendiri. 

Lumiere melangkah, tidak sadar bahwa Licht mengawasi dari kejauhan. 

* * *

Yuno berangkat dengan hati galau. Tadi pagi ramalan televisi bilang kesempatan cintanya hari ini hanya lima persen. Padahal biasanya selalu di atas dua puluh lima. Ini hari sialnya atau apa? 

Lalu Yuno mengerti ketika ia mengajar di kelas Asta hari itu. Tidak perlu bertanya, semua mahasiswa langsung mengatakan padanya bahwa Asta sakit dan izin sampai dua hari ke depan. Kemudian Yuno benar-benar merasa warnanya turut sirna. Semua mahasiswa memaklumi kalau Yuno mode _gloomy_ begini. Memang tidak enak. 

"Sen—"

"Diam! Aku sedang memikirkan cara untuk mempercepat jam kuliah ini!"

Dia lebih seram daripada biasanya. 

Apakah akan baik-baik saja? Yuno masih menjelaskan, tapi ... bagaimana mengatakannya? 

"Dulu kita juga pernah begini. Kita pasti bisa." bisik-bisik itu sudah tidak lagi terhindarkan. Dulu Asta sampai absen seminggu karena kecelakaan, Yuno galau dan hanya menghitung kelopak bunga setiap mengajar. Ia menuliskan 'belajar sendiri' di papan tulis. Zaman dahulu lebih parah dari ini. 

"Dosen baperan!" Nash berteriak. 

Tapi Yuno tidak merespon. Ia masih suram. Ayolah, masa cuma karena Asta sakit dan tidak berjumpa dampaknya sebesar ini? Lagipula dia itu kan dosen! 

"Benar ... mungkin aku baperan. Perasaanku sudah tidak enak melihat ramalan pagi ini ... blabla." Yuno mengoceh tanpa jeda. Seisi kelas merasakan derita. Entah kenapa dosen mereka halu sekali. Lagipula, pertanyaan sebenarnya kenapa orang seperti dia malah cinta mati pada Asta? 

"Ke-kenapa _sensei_ tidak menjenguknya saja?" 

Entah siapa itu yang bicara. Yuno tidak tahu. Tapi itu sedikit membuatnya lega. Benar, ia bisa menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjenguk Asta. Dengan begitu Asta akan—

Ah, sialan. Ia jadi berharap, '_kan_. 

"Aku harus bawa apa kalau menjenguk?"

Setidaknya, _mood_ dosen mereka sedikit lebih baik. 

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Asta sakit parah, lalu harus dioperasi karena kondisinya kritis, lalu—"

_atau tidak sama sekali. _

* * *

"Hei, Yuno-_sensei_ di kelasku kumat lagi. Di kelas kalian juga, tidak?" 

Luck, mahasiswa kelas sebelah nimbrung di bangku kantin yang ditempati Licht dan Lumiere siang itu. Mereka satu tim saat ospek dahulu, meski sebenarnya Luck belakangan sibuk dengan tugasnya sebagai asisten dosen Magna Swing. 

"Setiap tidak ada Asta dia pasti begitu, sih." sahut Lumiere. "Asta sakit apa, ya? Aku juga jadi ingin menjenguk."

"Kata Magna-_sensei_ sih, Asta kakinya patah karena jatuh dari pohon untuk menyelamatkan anak burung." 

Dosen Rangkaian Listrik di sini, Magna Swing adalah tetangga Asta. Iseng-iseng tadi pagi saat praktikum Luck bertanya padanya. Kemudian benar saja, waktu jam ajar Yuno di jam ketiga seperti itu. Gila memang. Asta pakai pelet apa sih sehingga dosen _killer_ itu kepincut? Luck juga ingin meminta tips dan trik demi merebut perhatian Magna. Ia kesal karena tidak dipedulikan padahal sudah naik kasta. 

"Pasti sulit sekali." komentar Licht. Memang seperti itulah Asta. 

"Hei, Luck! Aku mau ikut juga, dong!" 

Seseorang lagi datang. Warna rambutnya oranye menyala. Ia mengambil kursi di sebelah Luck sambil meletakkan mangkuknya. 

"Leopold? Tumben kau mau gabung denganku."

"Habisnya perbincangan kalian terlihat seru, sih!"

Leopold Vermillion. Dia adalah bungsu keluarga Vermillion dan teman Luck di jurusan Teknik Elektro. Keluarga yang menjadi geng motor penguasa selama beberapa generasi. Saat ini ketua mereka adalah Mereoleona, kakak sulungnya. 

"Ini soal Yuno-_sensei_, sih." 

"Oh, dia memang terlihat muram hari ini."

Kenapa Lumiere merasa mereka ini adalah geng gosip? Mereka berempat tidak terlalu akrab juga, sesungguhnya. Teman dekatnya hanya Licht. Tak sengaja Lumiere melirik Licht yang sedang menghabiskan makanannya. Rambut depannya sedikit jatuh, mulutnya terbuka dan meniup ramen yang akan ia makan. Tatapannya fokus sembari mendengarkan dua makhluk di depan mereka. 

_Tampannya_. 

"Kalau begitu mending kita jenguk Asta, dong?!" entah sampai mana percakapan Luck dan Leopold karena Lumiere tidak memperhatikan.

"Bodoh, biarkan Yuno-_sensei_ duluan! Atau besok dia juga begini!" 

"Benar juga. Tapi apa Yuno-_sensei_ tahu di sebelah mana Asta dirawat?"

Licht merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pipinya. Itu adalah telunjuk Lumiere yang mengusap sesuatu di dekat bibirnya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Lumiere. Yang dipandang tampak salah tingkah, tapi ia lantas menjawab. 

"Belepotan, tuh." 

Kalau ditanya kenapa, Lumiere memang menyukainya. Licht adalah orang yang tidak pernah mengomentari apa yang dia lakukan. Dia tidak pernah menilai salah atau benar, meski dia menasihati untuk itu. Lumiere juga berjanji akan keluar dari sana suatu hari nanti. Dia ingin memenuhi harapan Licht kepadanya. 

Tapi ... kapan itu akan terjadi?

Juga, meski ia keluar dari sana, bukan berarti hubungannya dengan kedua orang tua Licht akan membaik begitu saja. Mereka terlanjur mengecapnya sebagai pribadi yang buruk. 

"Oh, terima kasih, Lumiere."

Lumiere sadar ia bukanlah orang yang pantas bersanding dengan Licht. Dia hanyalah makhluk hina yang kebetulan berteman dan punya rasa padanya. Tidak mungkin Licht merasakan hal yang sama. Selain itu kedua orang tuanya tidak menerima Lumiere. Mau dikata apa, semua ini adalah kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi. Dunia tidaklah seindah mimpinya; bergandengan tangan dengan Licht di altar pernikahan sambil tersenyum kepada tamu undangan. Kemudian mereka berdua berciuman—

"Lumiere? Sudah hampir masuk. Ayo."

"Ah, iya." 

Andai saja. 

_Andai saja Licht tahu betapa Lumiere menyukainya. _

* * *

"Kau yakin tidak diantar olehku?"

"Tidak apa, aku sudah berjanji membiarkan dia mengantarku hingga tiga minggu ke depan untuk menebus kesalahannya."

Licht sebenarnya kesal melihat Lumiere lebih memilih jemputan sementaranya yang sekarang sudah ada di depan gerbang itu. Sekali-kali ia juga ingin mengantarnya pulang. Dulu Lumiere punya sepeda, tapi benda itu sekarang rusak. Lumiere juga bilang orang yang menabraknya itu sedang mengumpulkan uang untuk mengganti sepedanya. Padahal, kalau Lumiere mau, dia tinggal bilang saja pada Licht. Tetapi Licht tahu Lumiere tidak bisa menerima sesuatu seperti itu. 

"Baiklah, hati-hati, ya."

"Kau juga, Licht. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Lumiere berlari menuju gerbang, ia menyapa orang yang menghampirinya itu. Setelah diberi helm, mereka lekas melaju pergi. Licht hanya melihat mereka hingga menghilang sendiri dari jarak pandangnya. 

Ini hanya masalah waktu hingga ia tak bisa lagi melihat Lumiere lagi. Licht ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya, ia mau mendengar semua cerita Lumiere sebelum ia pergi. 

_... ia ingin Lumiere mengetahui tentang perasaannya._

* * *

Yuno sedang membereskan mejanya ketika ia merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. 

"Mau ke mana, Yuno? Kau terlihat buru-buru." 

Itu Vanica. Dia adalah rekan kerjanya di sini. Dan sialnya meja mereka bersebelahan. Yuno benar-benar lupa makhluk ini duduk dekat dengannya. 

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Mau menjenguk mahasiswa tersayangmu, ya?"

"Aku pergi."

Yuno berlari keluar kantor sambil menenteng tasnya. Vanica cuma menghela napas. Kenapa sih dia itu? Dia seorang dosen. Hanya karena satu mahasiswa dia berubah sejauh itu. Bukannya bermaksud buruk, tapi ia mendengar bahwa Yuno begitu terpengaruh ketika Asta tidak ada. Oh, jangan dikira Vanica tidak tahu. Dia punya mata dan telinga di mana-mana. Mendapat informasi semacam itu bukan hal yang sulit. 

"Dia mau ke mana?"

"Oh, Zenon. Dengarkan aku, Yuno sedang terkena demam cinta!"

" ... apakah itu berbahaya?"

"Tentu! Dia harus bersikap profesional saat mengajar, bukan? Tapi gara-gara itu beberapa mahasiswa curhat padaku. Bisa-bisa reputasi kampus kita memburuk, tahu."

Zenon berkedip. "Ya. Biarkan saja."

"Kau tidak mengerti!"

"Vanica, Zenon tidak mengerti soal itu jadi maklumi saja. Lagipula Yuno-_sensei_ juga masih muda. Hal yang wajar bila jatuh cinta."

Vanica mendelik. "Dante-_sensei_, Anda juga! Kenapa sih semua lelaki seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti!"

Dante tertawa. "Ya, soalnya kau kan bukan laki-laki."

"Diam kau!"

* * *

Yuno menuju ke Rumah Sakit dengan mobilnya. Ia berhasil mengetahui ruang rawat Asta dari Magna. Siang tadi ia menghampirinya di laboratorium dan langsung bertanya. Magna aslinya antara rela tidak rela, tapi dia harus lembur praktikum hari ini bersama Luck dan beberapa kelas hingga malam. Sepertinya dijenguk orang juga tidak buruk. Ia juga khawatir Asta tidak ada yang menjaga. 

"Awas kalau sampai Asta kenapa-kenapa!" Magna tahu Yuno suka padanya. Tapi ia memperingatkan Yuno agar tidak melewati batas. Ia selalu saja memergoki Yuno di sekitar daerah rumahnya dan Asta. Bukankah itu mengerikan?

Yuno balik kanan. "Tidak janji." lalu ia berlari kembali. 

"Yuno! Kemari kau, sialan!"

* * *

"Licht, bukankah kau harus sedikit menjaga sikapmu?"

Licht sudah bosan mendengar ini sebenarnya. Ia baru saja pulang dan dihujani pertanyaan dari Ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Tentu saja orang itu."

Menyipitkan mata, Licht tahu Ayahnya membahas Lumiere. Empat tahun lalu, Licht pernah membawanya kemari, berniat mengenalkan mereka. Tapi siapa sangka kedua orang tuanya akan menentang. Mereka tahu bahwa Lumiere adalah pekerja di sebuah klub malam. Dan menurut mereka hal tersebut akan membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Licht. 

"Hentikan itu." Licht paling tidak suka ada orang yang menilai Lumiere seenaknya. Licht pun tahu hal itu ... bukan sesuatu yang bagus. Tapi ia menghormati keputusan Lumiere. Dan ia sendiri yakin suatu saat Lumiere akan berhenti dari sana jika Tetia telah menyelesaikan pendidikan tinggi dan menikah. Dia tidak ingin Tetia memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Adiknya itu punya jantung lemah dan opsi bekerja akan terlalu berat untuknya. 

"Kenapa kau masih saja bertemu dengannya? Bukankah sebaiknya kau menjauhinya?"

"Aku tidak bisa." 

Licht dan Lumiere berasal dari SMA yang sama. Mereka beda kelas, tetapi saling mengenal dari OSIS. Waktu itu Lumiere adalah sekretaris dan Licht adalah bendaharanya. Dan di waktu itu pula Licht mengetahui soal pekerjaan Lumiere. 

Ia bahkan masih ingat betul tatapan sedih Lumiere ketika Licht berhasil mengetahui semuanya. Lumiere sampai berlutut dan memohon agar Licht tutup mulut. Pada dasarnya Licht tidak tertarik menyebar rumor. Kadang dia akan membawakan buah-buahan atau makanan untuk dibawa Lumiere pulang. Sebelumnya Licht ingin memberinya uang, tapi dia menolaknya. 

Lumiere sempat bergabung dengan klub panahan, tapi ia berhenti di tengah jalan karena tidak sanggup membagi waktu lagi. Licht kasihan melihatnya datang sekolah dengan kantung mata. Pasti kehidupannya amat sulit. Licht tidak bisa memaksanya berhenti, ia membiarkan Lumiere. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Lumiere akan berhenti suatu saat. Entah kapan. 

"Licht, sebaiknya dengarkan kata Ayahmu." ibunya datang membawa nampan dengan dua cangkir di atasnya. Lalu ia meletakkannya di meja yang digunakan Ayahnya. 

"Ibu juga." 

Kedua orang tua Licht adalah mantan agen pertahanan negara. Namun mereka berhenti dan memilih membangun sebuah perusahaan karena tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan mata-mata. Tentu saja waktu Licht membawa Lumiere kemari, mereka sudah tahu semuanya tanpa perlu lagi bertanya. 

"Kau adalah anak kami satu-satunya. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Licht kesal. Kenapa semua orang seperti menyalahkan eksistensi Lumiere? Ia sendiri mengerti bahwa Lumiere juga tidak mau bekerja seperti itu. Keadaan yang memaksanya. Orang-orang hanya suka memandang rendah akan sesuatu. Dan karena itu pula keduanya yang membuat Licht harus ke luar negeri selepas lulus nanti. 

Menyebalkan. 

"Licht ... tahun depan kau lulus. Jangan lupakan itu. Juga soal pertunanganmu dengan—"

Licht berlalu begitu saja. Ia tidak mau mendengar. 

* * *

Yuno masuk ke Rumah Sakit setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman. Di lantai tiga nomor lima puluh. Yuno juga sudah membawa bingkisan. Semoga Asta suka hadiahnya. 

Setelah mencari, ia akhirnya menemukannya. Dibukanya pintu di depannya dan melihat Asta sedang memakan buah-buahan. 

"Oh, Yuno-_sensei_? Kenapa Anda di sini?"

Astaga. Yuno melihat kaki Asta diperban dan digantung begitu. Pasti parah sekali lukanya. Tapi ia bersyukur Asta masih terlihat baik-baik saja. 

"Aku membawa sesuatu." 

"_Sensei_, kenapa Anda tahu ruangan saya?"

"Aku bertanya pada Magna." _lagian pertanyaan itu seharusnya tidak penting._ "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ada yang sakit?"

"Kakiku patah."

"Pa-pa-patah?!" Yuno mendadak gagap. 

"Tapi tidak apa-apa! Kata dokter dua hari lagi mungkin sudah sedikit baikan karena tidak terlalu parah. Kemarin saya sudah dioperasi." 

Asta dioperasi dan Yuno menyesal tidak mengetahuinya lebih awal. Seharusnya dia menemani Asta melewati masa-masa kritis. Ah, apa sih yang dia lakukan?!

"_Sensei_ sendirian ke sini?"

"Iya. Aku baru mendengarnya jadi maaf terlambat menjenguk." 

Asta berkedip. "_Sensei_ tidak terlambat, kok." 

Benarkah itu? Yuno tidak terlambat untuk memiliki hatinya?

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Asta. Karena aku akan memberimu banyak sekali tugas pengganti." 

Asta terkekeh. "Hahaha! Saya siap, _sensei_!"

Siap? Asta bilang dia siap? Siap untuk menikahinya? 

_Kadangkala orang jatuh cinta memang bisa menjadi maksimal halunya. _

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot menjenguk padahal Anda pasti sibuk."

"Kebetulan hari ini aku pulang cepat. Besok aku akan ke sini lagi, oke?"

Yuno tidak tenang kalau sehari saja tidak melihatnya. Tapi mana mungkin ia mengatakannya, '_kan_? Duh, ia juga tidak menyimpan foto Asta di ponselnya. Begini-begini ia masih menjaga harga dirinya sebagai dosen. Yuno harus menahan luapan perasaan ini sampai Asta lulus. Ya, tahun depan dia lulus! Saat itulah Yuno bisa mengatakannya! 

"_Sensei_, di luar hujan. Apa _sensei_ benar-benar tidak sibuk?" Asta menunjuk jendela ruangannya. Benar saja, hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Yuno teringat ia menjemur beberapa baju hari ini. 

"Tidak."

Padahal jemurannya pasti sudah basah semua. 

* * *

"Tiba-tiba saja hujan. Hahhh." 

Rhya menggosok rambutnya. Melihat kepada awan mendung. Padahal tadi cerah sekali. Kok bisa?

"Yah, cuaca memang tidak bisa ditebak." beruntung Lumiere tidak punya jemuran hari ini. Besok Tetia juga baru pulang. Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. 

"Sepertinya begitu. Ah, kapan hujannya berhenti, sih?" 

Lumiere melihat genangan air di depannya. Mereka sedang berteduh di depan sebuah toko. Di sana ada pantulan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Terkena air yang terus berjatuhan dari atas. Ia teringat perkataan Rhya semalam. Rasanya seperti ada yang memercik air ke mukanya. Sebenarnya itu agak menyakitkan bagi ia yang juga ingin berhenti. 

"Lumiere? Lumiere?"

"Eh?" Lumiere baru sadar dia melamun. 

"Kau mau menorobos hujan ini tidak? Sepertinya akan lama." 

Lumiere terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak pernah berani menembus hujan."

"Begitu. Baiklah, kita tunggu di sini sampai agak reda." Rhya menguap. Ia bersandar pada dinding toko di belakangnya. 

Benar. 

Lumiere tidak pernah berani melakukan apa pun untuk berubah. Padahal ia bisa melihat tujuannya meski terhalang sesuatu, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa. Sesulit itukah kondisinya? Atau sebenarnya, dia hanya membuat-buat alasan saja agar tidak kemana-mana? 

Dia yang terlalu takut. 

Perkataan Rhya terngiang lagi di kepalanya. Ia menoleh kepada lelaki itu sejenak sebelum melihat rinai deras di hadapannya. Apa dia masih belum bisa melangkah? Apakah dia masih ragu untuk memutuskan jalannya sendiri? 

Sama halnya seperti menerobos hujan. Hanya beberapa orang yang memutuskannya, entah pilihan itu salah atau benar. Tetapi mereka memiliki tujuan yang jelas dan tidak merasa takut. Apakah ... Lumiere bisa menjadi orang yang seperti itu? 

"Lumiere, kau sepertinya memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau soal sepedamu, tolong tunggu, ya."

Pada dasarnya Rhya adalah orang yang tidak ragu membuat keputusan. Ia menawarkan opsi untuk menembus hujan tetapi harus tertahan di sini karena Lumiere. Ia merasa seperti penghalang saja. 

"Bukan, bukan itu."

"Aku tahu, kau memikirkannya. Tidak perlu berbohong."

Lumiere tertawa pelan. Rhya adalah orang yang menarik. Ia harap suatu hari bisa menjadi seperti Rhya yang tidak takut akan apa-apa. Ia ingin memiliki keberanian sendiri untuk menghadapi rinai hujan.

"Tidak kok, serius. Lagipula kau sudah berjanji menggantinya."

Rhya melihat sebuah mobil datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Toko tempat berteduh ini tepat di pinggir jalan. Rhya segera menarik Lumiere agar tidak terkena cipratan. Ia sempat melihat ada genangan di depan Lumiere.

"Lumiere, awas!"

_Splash! _

"Hei, mobil sialan!" 

Lumiere melihat wajah Rhya begitu dekat dengannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk Lumiere, memberinya hangat dalam suasana dingin ini. Untuk sesaat Lumiere pikir jantungnya akan copot karena terlalu terkejut. Rambut Rhya jadi basah, oh ia yakin punggungnya juga karena lelaki itu melindunginya dari cipratan. 

"Lumiere, kau baik-baik saja?"

"R-Rhya-_san_ ... aku, aku tidak apa-apa."

Rhya sendiri baru sadar muka mereka terlalu dekat. Oh, sialan. Ia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. 

"M-maaf."

Lumiere tersenyum. "Tidak apa, terima kasih, Rhya-_san_."

Rhya merasakan debaran aneh. Apa efek kaget? Atau bagaimana? Yang jelas sekarang degup jantungnya menjadi tidak beraturan dalam tempo cepat. Kalau diperhatikan, wajah Lumiere manis juga ... 

Teringat dengan beberapa potong adegan semalam di mana Lumiere menari erotis di depannya. Tanpa busana. Dengan gerakan menggoda dan mulut terbuka. 

Rhya segera menjauhkan diri. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Maaf membuatmu terkejut."

Gawat. 

Kalau begini terus ... bisa-bisa semua akan ada di luar kendalinya. 


	3. Chapter 3

Malam bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk Yuno. Ia selalu saja mengalami kejadian tidak terduga. Salahnya sendiri juga yang menunggui Asta, tapi kenapa selalu dia? 

Tadinya ia hendak menginap di rumah sakit, tapi ia ingat harus menyiapkan materi ajar esok hari. Dan semuanya ada di rumahnya. Sialan. Kalau saja ia membawanya, ia tidak perlu kembali. Yah, tapi Asta juga menyuruhnya pulang, sih karena hujan juga sudah reda. 

_"Yuno-sensei kan besok harus mengajar, oke?"_

Ya ampun, mana bisa Yuno menolak permintaannya? Asta memang idaman. Dia bahkan memikirkan kepentingan Yuno meski tengah sakit. Tidak salah Yuno jatuh hati. Yuno memegang satu pipi sambil mesam-mesem karena mengingatnya. Ya ... setidaknya sampai ada beberapa orang yang mencegat mobilnya. Merusak momen indahnya saja. 

"Hei, serahkan harta bendamu pada kami!"

Jalanan menuju rumah Yuno sangat rawan jika larut malam. Para preman keluar dan memalak siapa saja yang lewat tanpa kecuali. Yuno pernah sekali melaporkan mereka ke polisi, tapi percuma saja. Mereka seperti amuba yang terus berkembang biak tanpa henti. 

Yuno terpaksa turun untuk berbicara dengan mereka. 

"Aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Kau memilih dihajar rupanya!"

"Hah ... " Yuno menghela napas. Ia malas berkelahi. Bukan karena tidak bisa, tapi statusnya sebagai dosen sangat merepotkan. Ia tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan. Kalau ada warga yang melihat bisa jadi masalah besar. 

"Sepertinya kalian cari mati." Yuno memasang kuda-kuda. Kalung dengan bandul biru di lehernya turut bergerak ketika ia akan mulai menghajar mereka satu per satu. 

"Serang!" 

Cih. Tidak tahu diuntung, memang. 

"Berhenti di sana! Aku sudah menelpon polisi!"

Seseorang lain datang, beberapa preman terlihat kesal. Mungkin mereka takut terciduk aparat keamanan. 

"Kita pergi!"

Yuno melihat siapa yang datang. Dari kegelapan, ia bisa melihat sosok yang ia kenal. 

"Zenon-_sensei_?" seingat Yuno, rumah Zenon bahkan tidak ada di sekitar sini. Jadi sedang apa dia? Tunggu. Itu bukan urusannya. 

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Zenon bertanya. Ia tadi sebenarnya hanya berbohong soal polisi itu agar tidak menimbulkan keributan. Ia hanya sedang berjalan-jalan karena gabut. Dia ingin ngalong dengan cara seperti ini. Kebetulan saja ia melihat Yuno. 

Yuno mendengus. "Memangnya matamu buta?"

"Maafkan aku. Kalau begitu, aku pergi."

"Tunggu di situ, Zenon-_sensei_." ucapan Yuno membuat Zenon mengentikan langkahnya. Pria yang dipanggil hanya melirik. 

"Aku tidak suka berhutang budi. Besok aku akan mentraktirmu makan siang di kantin."

"Dengan sedotan melingkar?" tanya Zenon. Yuno hanya memutar mata. 

"Cari sedotanmu sendiri." Yuno membalas, lantas memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya kembali. Bahkan ia tidak mengucapkan terima kasih. Zenon pun berlalu pergi. 

* * *

"Magna-_sensei_, semua peralatan sudah kubereskan!"

"Oh, Luck. Hari sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu. Terima kasih telah membantuku hari ini."

"Cih, cuma diantar?"

"Memangnya kau mau apa, hah?!"

Luck memalingkan wajah. "Ciuman gitu, kek."

Magna geleng-geleng. "Dasar anak zaman sekarang! Sudah, sekarang bereskan barangmu dan kita pulang!"

Luck segera membereskan barangnya. Hah. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia mau saja jadi buruh Magna? Heran. Seharusnya Magna yang merengek padanya, bukan dia yang harus selalu memberi kode-kode. Dasar laki-laki tidak peka. Luck merengut sembari membereskan barang. 

"Memangnya hujannya sudah reda, _sensei_?"

"Baru saja reda, sepertinya. Aku tadi tanya Yuno yang pulang duluan." 

Sebenarnya, apa hubungan Magna dan Yuno itu, huh? Mereka sering sekali bertukar pesan. Luck tahu sih mereka adalah rekan kerja, tapi ia jadi cemburu. Tidak bisa dibiarkan. Lagipula Yuno-_sensei_ bukannya sudah punya Asta? Dosen jelalatan! Mentang-mentang dia _cantik_ lalu dipikirnya bisa menggoda semua pria? Luck tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! 

"Kau itu, cepat sedikit!"

"Iya!" Luck menutup ritsleting tasnya dan bergegas menuju ke arah Magna. Mereka berjalan di depan lab, di mana motor Magna terparkir di sana. 

"Berbahagialah, kau akan mengendarai Crazy Cyclone-ku yang terhormat!"

Luck melihat benda itu. "Jelek." tapi sebenarnya ia senang bisa berboncengan. Kapan lagi hal bagus seperti ini datang? 

"Apa katamu?! Ah, tapi aku ingin melihat keadaan Asta dulu." 

* * *

"Terima kasih tumpangannya, Rhya-_san_. Mau mampir untuk makan malam sebentar?" 

Rhya mengantar Lumiere dengan selamat sentosa ke rumahnya. Yah, lagipula hujan baru berhenti ketika sudah larut. Sungguh menyeramkan ia harus melewati tujuh kuburan. Padahal itu hanya tempat orang mati disemayamkan. Tidak, Rhya tidak takut. Hanya ... tetap saja siapa yang tidak merinding ketika melewatinya malam-malam? 

Sebentar. Lumiere baru saja mengajaknya makan?

"Hanya ada ramen instan, sih. Tapi kuharap cukup sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"A—" Rhya hendak menolak, tapi Lumiere terburu meraih kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Rhya sambil tersenyum. 

"Kalau mau, kau bisa makan malam di sini setiap hari."

Rhya terdiam. Tapi sebenarnya ia hampir meledak-ledak mendengar kalimat itu. Astaga. Setan. Wajahnya terasa panas. Bagaimana ini? Apakah ia jadi terlihat memalukan di depan pemuda itu? Tidak, tidak, tidak! 

"Rhya-_san_?" Lumiere menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung tiba karena Rhya terlihat panik. Apa dia sedang ada urusan lain tapi tidak enak menolaknya?

"Kalau tidak mau bilang saja."

"Bu-bukan begitu! Hanya saja aku harus bekerja malam ini."

Lumiere berkedip. "Kerja?" 

"Yah, begitulah."

"Oh, begitu. Semangat kerjanya, ya. Rhya-_san_ bisa mampir ke tempatku kapan-kapan! Tempatku selalu terbuka untukmu."

Rhya menelan ludah. Gusti nu agung. Kenapa sih ada makhluk semanis Lumiere? Bisa dikarung saja tidak? 

Rhya menggeleng. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Rhya! Ingat, kau harus mengganti sepedanya! Kau harus kerja bagai kuda! Benar. Pertemuan mereka tidak lebih dari sekadar kebetulan. Dia yang sebenarnya punya hutang terhadap Lumiere. Tapi tapi tapi, kenapa dia jadi dag dig dug der begini? Kokoronya jeduk jeduk tanpa bisa dikontrol. Ada apa gerangan? Apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya? 

"O-oh." pada akhirnya hanya itu lah reaksi Rhya. Ia bingung bagaimana harus membalasnya. Masa iya ia berujar dengan tidak tahu malu _"Boleh kuanggap tempatmu adalah rumahku sendiri?"_

Kan ya enggak! 

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan, ya!"

Rhya melirik ke samping. "O-oh." sialan. Kenapa dia jadi gagap begini, sih? 

Rhya pun berpamitan dan bersiap pergi kembali dengan motornya. Hah. Sungguh melelahkan hari ini. Batinnya capek karena terus menerus melihat Lumiere yang begitu bercahaya. Benar. Sejak kapan Lumiere terlihat kira kira mabushii begitu? Apa Rhya sedang mengalami masalah penglihatan? 

Tidak mau memikirkannya, Rhya segera pergi dari sana. Menikmati udara malam dan lekas menuju destinasi selanjutnya. 

* * *

"Hei, Asta!"

Asta yang sedang menonton televisi di ruangannya sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang datang. "Magna-_san_? Luck?"

"Kau ceroboh seperti biasa. Kami bawakan sesuatu—wah! Apa-apaan di mejamu?" 

Di meja sebelah Asta penuh dengan parsel dan bingkisan. Taruhan, pasti Yuno yang melakukan. Dasar dosen sinting. Tapi syukurlah ada yang menjenguk Asta sebelum dirinya. 

"Yah, dari Yuno-_sensei_." jelas Asta. Ia juga heran kenapa Yuno memberikannya begitu banyak padahal ia tidak akan lama di Rumah Sakit. Yah, tapi tidak pantas menolak kebaikan orang jadi ia terima saja. 

"Kalau aku sakit, Magna-_sensei_ mau menjengukku, tidak? Aku akan disuapi?" Luck malah halu sendiri. Magna segera memukulnya agar tersadar. 

"Sakit, Magna-_sensei_! Tega sekali!"

"Kita di sini untuk menjenguk Asta!" 

"Oh, kalau tidak menjenguk Magna-_sensei_ mau—hmmph."

Magna segera menutup mulut bocah itu. Dia tidak sadar ini sudah malam? Kalau ada keributan, mereka yang diusir. Padahal Magna sangat mengkhawatirkan Asta. Ia bahkan menunggu hujan reda. 

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi ujian, kau harus hati-hati." 

"Tentu."

"Pokoknya awas saja kalau begini lagi!" Magna tahu Asta itu baik hati. Tapi kadang hal itu bisa membahayakan bagi dirinya sendiri. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini. Entah bagaimana kalau dia bukan tetangganya. 

"Aku mendengarnya, tidak usah cerewet begitu."

"Kau bilang aku cerewet?!"

"Magna-_sensei_, tidakkah sebaiknya kita pulang saja? Ini juga sudah larut." Luck mengingatkan. 

"Kau benar, sih. Aku harus mengantar bocah ini, Asta. Maaf hanya sebentar menjengukmu." 

Asta tertawa. "Bukan masalah, aku senang ada yang menjengukku."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." 

Selepas kepergian mereka, Asta menghela napas. Apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan tumpukan di mejanya? Apalagi Yuno yang memberi banyak sekali. Ia jadi tidak enak pada dosennya. Lain kali Asta akan membalasnya, itu pasti. 

"Oh, kotak apa ini?" ini kotak dari Yuno, tapi berada di dekat tangannya yang bebas. Tidak ada pitanya. Asta membukanya dan menemukan sebuah syal di sana. Juga secarik kertas dengan sebaris kalimat, 

_'Aku harap Asta suka,_

_Yuno.' _

* * *

Entah kenapa Licht tidak suka melihatnya. 

Itu, tukang ojek gratisan Lumiere. Yang setiap berangkat dan pulang menjemput tanpa jemu. Padahal baru beberapa hari. Tapi entah mengapa Licht merasa tersisih sejak ada dia. Namun ia bisa apa? Ini di luar kehendak dan wewenangnya. Lumiere tidak keberatan, harusnya dia juga demikian. 

Tapi kenapa? 

"Licht!" Lumiere datang dengan berlari ke arahnya. Licht memang baru saja sampai gerbang. Kebetulan yang tidak menyenangkan. Orang yang mengantar Lumiere langsung pergi dengan cepat. Sepertinya dia juga orang sibuk. 

"Pagi, Lumiere."

"Licht, aku sudah mengerti rumus yang kau ajarkan kemarin. Terima kasih bantuannya!" 

"Bukan masalah." 

"Hari ini kita ke perpustakaan?"

Licht mengacak pelan rambut kawannya. "Tentu." 

Tidak mereka sangka disaat berjalan bersama begini bisa berpapasan dengan Yuno. Wajahnya tampak murung. Ia bahkan sepertinya tidak melihat Licht dan Lumiere yang baru saja dilewati. Beberapa mahasiswa juga menatap ngeri pada dosen itu. Kali ini dia galau soal apalagi? 

"Yuno-_sensei_ terlihat seperti kemarin." ujar Lumiere. 

"Yah, hari ini kita tidak ada kelasnya. Kuharap ia baik-baik saja." balas Licht. "Tapi bukannya kemarin ia mau menjenguk Asta, ya? Apa kita juga harus menjenguk Asta?"

Lumiere merengut. "Tapi aku tidak punya apa-apa."

"Nanti aku yang belikan saja." 

"Benar? Terima kasih, Licht!"

Senang rasanya melihat Lumiere tersenyum seperti itu. Dunia Licht terasa begitu berwarna. Segala gundah tiba-tiba saja terangkat. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu di kehidupan ini. 

Licht tidak ingin melepaskannya.

* * *

"He-hei! Lihat! Yuno-_sensei_ makan siang dengan Zenon-_sensei_!"

Jelas saja siang itu kafetaria heboh. Sebab ada dua makhluk yang duduk berhadapan sedang menikmati makanan. Biasanya yang mengisi tempat itu adalah Asta. Tapi entah kenapa menjadi Zenon-sensei hari ini. 

"Jangan bilang Yuno-_sensei_ bosan menunggu Asta peka?"

"Mana kutahu!"

Yuno sih tidak mendengar mereka semua karena fokus dengan makanannya. Dia lapar setelah mengajar. Dan makin terpuruk begitu mengingat Asta. Hari ini dia sebaiknya bawa apa, ya? Mungkin dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri doorprize untuk Asta? Apa ia harus masuk kotak berhias pita dan mengatakan "Asta, akulah hadiah atas kesembuhanmu. Silakan lakukan sesukamu padaku." ?

Tidak buruk juga untuk dicoba. 

"Yuno-_sensei_, jangan senyum-senyum sendiri."

Yuno langsung memasang wajah jutek. Imajinasi indahnya baru saja hancur gara-gara orang di depannya. Raut bahagianya tergantikan begitu saja. "Kau merusak suasana. Biar aku luruskan lagi, aku hanya tidak suka berhutang budi." 

Yah, tanpa dibilang pun sebenarnya Zenon tahu Yuno seperti itu karena Asta. Dia juga tidak peduli. Tapi benar kata Vanica, orang ini seperti hilang kendali karena mahasiswa itu. 

Lagian, apa hebatnya sih Asta? Nilainya saja rata-rata. Kenapa Yuno bisa sampai menyukainya? Ia tidak yakin, tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak pernah dikatakan Yuno mengenai Asta pada mereka. Yuno sangat tertutup soal dirinya bahkan terhadap sesama rekan kerja. Tahu-tahu sudah mengalami cinta buta. Merepotkan. 

"Kita ditatap seisi kafetaria."

"Masa bodoh. Aku sedang memikirkan apa yang harus kubawa saat menjenguk Asta."

"Kau benar-benar suka padanya, ya?"

"Tidak boleh?"

"Awas dicap pedofilia."

"Secara hukum Asta sudah di atas delapan belas tahun. Kami legal."

"Kalian kan belum jadian."

"Kau yang memulai."

"Apa rencanamu ke depan? Menembaknya?"

Yuno tampak kikuk. Ia memainkan jarinya. "Eum, sebenarnya setelah dia lulus aku akan segera menyatakan perasaanku."

Benar kata Vanica, Yuno sudah gila! Zenon bisa tahu bahwa dia hanya melihat Asta. Ia tepuk jidat menyaksikan Yuno yang tengah dilanda kasmaran. Benar sih mereka bebas mau berhubungan dengan siapa, tapi dia itu dosen dan gebetannya mahasiswa! Tidak bisakah Yuno sedikit berkaca? Atau minimal, tidak terlalu menunjukkannya? 

"Keberatan menceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa menyukainya?"

Rasanya Zenon harus tahu rahasia alam semesta yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa, seorang Yuno Grinbellior jatuh hati kepada seorang Asta yang ... biasa saja. Tidak ada nilai plus pada dirinya. Tapi ini kan membicarakan soal cinta. Mau nalar atau tidak bisa dilogika, semua bisa terjadi. 

Yuno menatap tidak suka. "Kau jadi banyak bicara."

"Aku penasaran kenapa harus dia."

"Mau kupotong lidahmu agar berhenti menanyaiku?" 

"Kau sudah memotong hidupku hanya karena ini. Bisa-bisa aku mati penasaran."

Yuno menyipitkan mata. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan urusan orang lain?"

"Aku tidak tertarik. Aku hanya bertanya."

Yuno meminum jusnya. Setelah selesai ia langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan uang di meja. 

"Aku selesai."

"Apa ceritanya tidak bagus?"

"Terserah aku mau jawab atau tidak." dan setelahnya Yuno benar-benar pergi dari sana. Sepertinya ia tidak suka ditanya-tanya mengapa bisa sampai jatuh hati pada pemuda yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. Apa mungkin, cerita itu terlalu berat untuk diceritakan?

Atau mungkin memalukan?

* * *

Siang itu Licht dan Lumiere tidak pergi ke kafetaria, tapi membereskan buku di perpustakaan membantu petugas. Hari ini petugas jaga sedang beristirahat siang. Seminggu sekali mereka pasti ke mari. Lumiere sangat suka membaca buku, Licht hanya ikut-ikutan saja. Toh waktu bersama Lumiere lebih berharga dari apapun. 

"Lumiere, kau tidak lapar?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Aku bertanya sebelum perutmu mengeluarkan suara aneh."

"Licht, kalau tidak mau membantu ya sudah!" Lumiere memerah. Benar sih, kadang-kadang perutnya mengeluarkan bunyi aneh kalau lapar. Tapi hari ini berbeda! Ia sarapan lebih banyak dari biasanya. Jadi meski tidak makan siang, ia masih bisa berta—

'_kruyuuuuk_.'

Licht tertawa pelan. "Tuh, apa kubilang. Ayo istirahat sebentar. Aku bawa roti."

Wajah Lumiere merah padam. Astaga, sungguh memalukan! Mana di depan Licht pula! Mau ditaruh mana mukanya? 

Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku, duduk bersisian sambil membuka roti pemberian Licht. Lumiere memakannya dengan lahap. Licht memperingatkan agar tidak tersedak. 

"Pelan-pelan saja, Lumiere."

"Kwalw kwethawuan mwakan di swhini khwitwa akhan di—UHUK!"

"Ya ampun. Jam makan siang masih lama. Jangan khawatir." Licht melihat Lumiere menepuk dadanya karena tersedak. Lucu juga melihatnya. Kalau dipikir lagi, saat-saat seperti ini tidak akan terulang lagi ke depannya ketika ia harus pergi. Ia pasti akan merindukan Lumiere. 

"Ah, akhirnya habis. Terima kasih rotinya, Licht. Kau tidak makan?"

Licht mengulas senyum. "Melihatmu senang sudah membuatku kenyang."

"A-apaan sih?" Lumiere salah tingkah, tapi ia tidak mau terlalu menunjukkan. Lagipula, itu pasti hanya candaan. Ia tidak perlu serius menganggapnya. Hubungan mereka sekarang hanyalah sebatas teman. Tidak sepatutnya memikirkan yang bukan-bukan. 

"Aku serius, Lumiere."

Masih terngiang ketika keluarga Licht menolaknya. Itu benar-benar sakit. Dia tahu dirinya dan Licht tidak bisa bersama. Tapi ... Lumiere juga ingin melakukan sesuatu. Ia tidak mau merasakan penyesalan di sisa hidupnya. Tapi bagaimana? Meski mereka saling suka sekali pun ... 

"Jangan bercanda begitu, Licht."

"Kata siapa aku bercanda?"

Wajah Licht mendadak begitu dekat. Lumiere menahan napas saking terkejutnya. 

"Li-Licht?"

"Izinkan aku, Lumiere."

Lumiere tidak tahu. Tubuhnya bereaksi sendiri mendengar itu. Ia menutup matanya perlahan dan menunggu kecupan itu datang. Bibir Licht menyapanya lembut, begitu ringan dan penuh kasih. Lumiere tidak menduga hal seperti ini akan ia rasa. Apakah Licht tahu tentang perasaannya? Atau ia hanya sekadar bermain-main saja? 

Yang mana pun itu, Lumiere tidak bisa menolak. Selama Licht bersamanya, ia tidak peduli. Lagipula ini ciuman pertama mereka. Apa Licht juga ... merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya? 

Licht melepasnya setelah beberapa detik. Begitu singkat tapi bisa membuat jantung Lumiere berhenti sekarang juga. Licht terlihat lebih tampan daripada biasanya. Oh, sial. Lumiere yakin sekarang wajahnya merona hebat. Ia menunduk saking malunya. Astaga, apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan? Bagaimana kalau penjaga perpustakaan tiba-tiba datang?

Licht mengangkat dagu pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Memaksa agar iris seindah langit itu menatap pada dirinya seorang. "Lihat aku, Lumiere."

Lumiere dicium lagi. Lagi dan lagi. 


	4. Chapter 4

Licht tidak berhenti. Dia masih meraup dengan rakus. Kedua pipi Lumiere ditahan agar tidak lari. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi penuh nafsu, berbagi dosa melalui benang saliva. Tubuh Lumiere didorong, punggungnya terantuk dinding dingin. Licht membuka kakinya dan memposisikan diri di antaranya untuk menepis jarak; memangkunya. 

"Mpph—"

Lumiere juga tidak berniat menghentikannya. Dia mau Licht. Dia ingin lelaki itu mendominasinya. Hanya Licht seorang dan bukan yang lain. Agak klise mengatakan ini, tapi Licht adalah poros dunianya sejak lama. Lumiere tidak akan kuliah di sini kalau bukan karena dia. Licht adalah alasannya bisa mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. 

Ia tidak mau kehilangannya. 

Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Licht, seakan meminta agar berbuat lebih. Licht membuka kancing bajunya dengan terburu. Mereka memang nekat. Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi. Kesempatan seperti ini belum tentu datang untuk kedua kali. 

"Ah ... Licht ... " pagutan mereka terlepas sementara. Lumiere melihat tangan Licht masuk dan meraba-raba. Geli. Lumiere menahan tawa sebelum digantikan oleh desahan pelan. Ia juga merasakan gigitan di lehernya. Kemudian organ tak bertulang itu turun ke tulang selangka, berlomba menciptakan tanda. 

Lumiere tidak sengaja menjambak rambut temannya ketika ujung dada menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Ini bukan seperti dia tidak suka, hanya saja semua ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ia cinta. Ia mencintai Licht hingga batasnya tak terhingga. 

"Ngghh ... ah ... ah ... " baru seperti ini dan pandangan Lumiere sudah berkunang-kunang. Apa Licht sedang mempermainkannya? Tapi ia bukan orang yang suka bercanda. Siapa tahu. 

Setelah puas menandai Lumiere, Licht menyempatkan diri berbisik di telinganya.

"Lumiere, aku ... tidak bisa berhenti ... "

Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat sebelum Lumiere menjawab,

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Kerah pakaian Licht ditarik. Kali ini Lumiere yang menciumnya. Sungguh nikmat menyatukan mulut mereka. Membuat Licht hampir kehilangan kendali kalau tidak ingat tempat. Tidak sengaja ia melihat tumpukan buku di meja. Astaga. 

"Sebentar, Lumiere. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sini."

"Kau benar. Tapi ... "

"Licht, Lumiere! Terima kasih bantuannya!"

Petugas perpustakaan datang. Licht dan Lumiere menjauh satu sama lain. Lumiere segera menutup dadanya yang terbuka dengan buku-buku. Apa mereka ketahuan? Ah, sialan. Padahal sedang bagus-bagusnya. Tapi lebih baik sekarang mereka menahan diri. 

"Bukan apa-apa. Lumiere, sebentar lagi jam Vanica-_sensei_, pilih buku yang akan kau pinjam."

"I-iya."

Lumiere memilah buku yang akan ia pinjam. Astaga. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau penjaga perpustakaan tidak datang? Bagaimana kalau dia dan Licht tidak berhenti? 

Memberanikan diri, Lumiere kembali melirik Licht yang sedang membereskan beberapa buku yang tertinggal di rak. Mengingatnya saja membuat malu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sampul buku. 

Apa mereka ... akan melanjutkannya di tempat lain? 

* * *

Yuno sedang dilanda masalah besar. 

Ia ingat membawa kotak berisi syal ke kantor untuk diteruskan. Setiap ada jam luang ia menyempatkan diri melanjutkannya. Ia sedang belajar menjahit, jadi ia rasa akan jadi latihan yang bagus. Seingatnya ada di laci mejanya. 

Tapi kenapa tidak ada? Apa ada seseorang yang mengambilnya? Tapi buat apa? 

Sebenarnya tidak masalah. Kalau saja dia tidak menambah jahitan ekstra. Ia menuliskan nama Asta di sana, diikuti lambang hati merah muda. Ditambah ada surat dengan nama penerima dan juga namanya. Siapapun akan sadar itu adalah hadiah untuk melancarkan aksi modus. Tidak, pasti ada di suatu tempat. Yuno bukan orang ceroboh. Dia yakin itu. Mungkin. Lima puluh banding lima puluh. Bisa jadi. _Um._

"Kau sedang mencari sesuatu?" Zenon mendadak lewat jadi pahlawan kesiangan. Ia sepertinya habis dari luar. Sekarang waktunya jam ajar. Jadi dia juga menganggur, ya? 

"Ya, syalku hilang."

Zenon menaikkan alis. "Syal?"

"Syal buatanku untuk Asta." dalam rangka membuat pemuda itu jatuh hati, Yuno telah mempersiapkan diri. Ia sampai mengikuti kursus memasak dan menjahit. Kalau ingin membuat Asta menyukainya, jangan setengah-setengah dalam berusaha. Begitulah prinsipnya. 

Zenon tidak menjawab, tapi ia membantu Yuno mencarinya. Yuno agak terkejut. Ya, agak. Karena sepertinya Zenon bukan tipe yang suka membantu orang. Boleh dong dia curiga ada jengkol di balik semur? 

"Warnanya apa, Yuno-_sensei_?"

"Biru muda. Ada jahitan nama Asta."

Entah kenapa cuma ada mereka berdua di sana. Suasana jadi sunyi setelahnya. Hanya ada suara ketika laci dibuka. Mereka masih tidak menemukannya setelah setengah jam pencarian. 

Yuno teringat sesuatu. Ia berkeringat dingin. Ia ingat membawa bingkisan ke tempat Asta. Ada banyak kotak yang ia taruh di ruangannya. Jangan-jangan ...

Yuno pucat. Kalau sampai Asta melihatnya, tamat sudah. Tanpa sadar Yuno menutup wajahnya karena memikirkan hal itu. Ia malu sekali. Kalau benar terbawa, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. 

"Yuno-_sensei_, maaf aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Yuno menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Hal yang paling membuatnya heran adalah Zenon. Apa dia punya maksud tertentu dengan pura-pura baik begini? 

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya membantumu." 

"Kau mencurigakan. Tapi terima kasih."

Zenon _sweatdrop_. Apa ini yang disebut dengan _gap moe_? Kalau tidak salah, Vanica bilang sesuatu soal itu. Yuno memang menyebalkan dengan sikap demikian, ia terlihat judes pada siapa saja. Tapi, ada manis-manisnya gitu. Apalagi saat ia berkata 'hmph' seperti sekarang sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan tubuhnya lalu melirik ke arah samping. 

Zenon dan Vanica lumayan dekat karena rumah mereka searah. Apartemen mereka bahkan bersebelahan. Vanica kadang suka masuk seenaknya untuk mengambil isi kulkas Zenon. Zenon tidak keberatan, tapi ia tidak mau disalahkan kalau nanti Vanica mengeluh jadi babi gendut. Berteman dengan perempuan itu terkadang merepotkan. 

"Kau ada bayangan, di mana syalmu?" sumpah, niat amat Yuno mencintai mahasiswa itu. Padahal menjahit itu susah. Zenon pernah melihat Vanica menjahit. Ah, perempuan itu memang kadang ia minta menjahitkan pakaian yang sobek. Boleh dong. Kan Vanica sudah mengembat isi kulkasnya. Vanica tidak keberatan, tapi ia selalu menggerutu. Sungguh, menjahit itu tidaklah mudah. Karena Zenon pun tak bisa melakukannya. 

"Ada, tapi semoga saja ia belum melihatnya. Apa aku harus pergi sekarang? Aku juga tidak ada jam ajar lagi."

"Tahan dirimu, Yuno-_sensei_. Pertama-tama kita harus menunggu jam pulang untuk absensi."

Yuno hampir melupakan itu. Di sini semua dosen harus menunggu jam pulang untuk absensi meski mereka sedang tidak ada jam sekalipun. Kegabutan yang luar biasa. Yuno ingin segera menemui Asta. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Asta belum membukanya. 

Meski sebenarnya sangat terlambat untuk itu. 

"Ngomong-ngomong kau belum menceritakannya."

"Parade seribu malam?" 

"Soal kenapa kau bisa menyukainya. Aku hanya ... tidak mengerti." 

Yuno memutar mata. "Sejak kapan kau jadi kepo?"

"Aku cuma tidak tahu apa bagusnya dia."

Zenon merasakan hawa pekat yang luar biasa. Yuno menatap tidak suka. Apa ia telah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah? 

"Aku pikir kau orang baik." 

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Dengar. Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal Asta, lebih baik diam saja." 

_Deg_. 

Siapa itu? Benarkah itu Yuno yang ia kenal? Sungguh suasana sangat mencekam ketika ia mengatakannya. Zenon rasanya seperti sedang berada di film horor dan menghadapi _last boss. _

"Maaf, aku agak berlebihan. Tapi tolong, jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak menyukainya." 

Bagian mananya? Apa ... oh. Apa karena bilang Asta tidak bagus? Yuno tersinggung hanya karena itu? Zenon tidak bisa protes juga. Ia baru tahu seberapa suka Yuno padanya. Dia sudah terkena cinta buta.

Kutukan macam apa ini? 

* * *

Rhya menguap. Ia mengantuk sekali. Siang nanti ia juga harus menjemput Lumiere. Apa dia bisa melakukannya?

"Rhya, kalau lelah istirahat saja."

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, Sol-_san_."

Ingat hutangmu, Rhya. Hutang dibawa mati, kau harus bekerja keras untuk menebusnya. Ah, sialan. Gajinya bulan ini akan melayang. Arrghhh! Mana ia belum bayar kontrakan. Bisa-bisa ia diusir pemiliknya. 

Ah, bodo amat. Ini kan terjadi karena kesalahannya. Ia juga belum bertemu dengan Vetto sejak menghajarnya. Kenapa hidupnya banyak masalah sekali, sih? Ia juga khawatir kalau tiba-tiba dicegat di jalan. Bisa habis dia kalau dikeroyok. Menakutkan sekali. 

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Sol bertanya. Ia agak cemas melihat Rhya yang tampak ketar-ketir begitu. Apa dia sedang ada masalah, ya? Sol tahu dia ikut geng motor, tapi apa benar serumit itu? Ia tidak mengerti dunia laki-laki. 

"Sol, kalau aku menulis surat wasiat, tolong simpan, ya."

"Hah?!"

"Permisi, aku beli ini."

Seorang pelanggan datang sambil membawa belanjaan. Dia seorang perempuan muda, rambutnya berwarna cokelat dan dikepang. Rhya segera bangkit dari kegalauannya dan menghitung. 

"Tiga ribu lima ratus yen." bekerja di toko memang selalu begini. Pagi ini pelanggan mereka tidak terlalu ramai. Kalau sedang jam sibuk, tentu saja mereka kewalahan. Apalagi sejak salah seorang pekerja izin. Biasanya ada lagi yang membantu selain Sol. 

"Ah, ini uangnya."

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja."

Ah, bekerja di toko memang tidak memungkinkan. Haruskah ia menjadi bandar narkoba saja? Ah, tidak! Dia tidak bisa mengganti sepeda Lumiere dengan uang haram. Ia tidak tega. 

"Oh ya, kau sudah menjenguk Asta belum?" tanya Sol tiba-tiba. 

"Belum. Aku harus bekerja keras bulan ini, kau tahu. Paling sebentar lagi dia juga masuk." kenapa Rhya harus memikirkan orang lain disaat keadaannya sendiri terancam begini? Kapitalis bangsat! 

"Kudengar dari _nee-san_ begitu, sih. Semoga saja dia tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Dia itu cepat sekali sembuhnya. Kau tidak ingat dulu dia pernah kecelakaan? Dia hanya butuh waktu seminggu untuk pulih. Padahal ia terlempar sebelas meter ... " Sol mengingatnya. Entah bagaimana kejadian itu bisa terjadi. Dulu memang lebih parah dari ini, tapi tetap saja Sol kasihan. Apakah ke depannya Asta akan baik-baik saja? 

"Masa bodoh ... " 

"Hei, peduli sedikit pada rekan kerjamu!"

"Kenapa aku harus peduli? Dia pernah memakan puding yang kusimpan! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya!"

Usut punya usut hubungan Rhya dengan Asta tidak begitu bagus. Di bagian belakang toko ada tempat penyimpanan. Rhya membeli beberapa puding untuk disimpan tapi Asta memakannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dan dia hanya mengatakan maaf tanpa ganti rugi. Rhya jelas marah sekali. Sialnya mereka bekerja di tempat yang sama. Rhya harus tahan-tahan melihat wajahnya. Ugh, menyebalkan. 

"Cepat kembali bekerja!" teriakan dari belakang membuat Rhya merinding. Itu manajer toko ini, Charlotte Roselei. Dia memang cukup tegas dan dikenal tidak memberi ampun. Meski dia memberi Rhya kelonggaran untuk menjemput Lumiere saat jam pulang setelah lelaki itu menceritakan kronologisnya. 

"Iya, iya." sahut Rhya malas. Ah, gajinya bulan ini ...

* * *

Sore hari adalah jam pulang Universitas Clover. Semua orang ingin segera sampai rumah setelah hari yang melelahkan. Terutama Yuno. Ia sudah lelah menunggu saat-saat ini. Ia segera mencari mobilnya dan akan pergi. Jam gabutnya ia gunakan untuk mencari buku yang akan dibawa untuk dipelajari Asta. 

Hei, jangan salah paham. Dia tidak membocorkan soal ujian. Yuno hanya ingin membantunya belajar saja. Dia tidak curang. Sekalipun Asta adalah orang yang ia suka, ia enggan menggunakan cara yang tidak halal untuk menarik perhatiannya. Dia ini tetaplah seorang tenaga pengajar. 

"Hm, itu kan?"

Yuno tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang menarik. Itu Licht dan Lumiere. Keduanya berlarian menuju gerbang. Kenapa mereka tidak gandengan tangan sekalian? 

Tadi Vanica mengeluh soal mereka di kelasnya. Mukanya terlihat jijik saat bercerita. 

"Kau tahu? Rasanya umurku berkurang tiap melihat mereka. Hari ini lebih parah. Sepertinya mereka melakukan sesuatu."

Rahasia umum di kalangan dosen kalau Licht dan Lumiere suka lirik-lirikan di jam ajar. Mereka memang tidak berisik, tapi itu mengganggu bagi yang menyadarinya. Mereka terlihat tolol. Vanica menambahkan, hari ini Lumiere menutup wajahnya dengan buku setelah ketahuan melihat Licht. Yang dipandangi hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Begitu saja terus sampai bumi berhenti berputar. Yuno sih tidak masalah, ia cuma ingin melihat Asta saja. Persetan mereka mau apa meski ia juga menyadarinya. 

Apa benar Licht dan Lumiere sudah melakukan sesuatu hingga sejauh itu? Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh. Padahal saling suka, semua orang bisa melihatnya. Kesempatan mereka lebih besar daripada Yuno yang masih ada probabilitas bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahkan Zenon mengatainya pedofilia. Padahal kan usia mereka hanya terpaut enam tahun saja. Memangnya Yuno setua apa? 

Sebentar. 

Kenapa ia malah memikirkan kutu itu? 

Ia menggeleng sendiri, lebih baik ia segera menjenguk Asta. Lagipula besok Asta sudah kembali. Dia juga harus segera memastikan sesuatu. Ini soal harga diri dan masa depannya. 

Tapi kalau benar syalnya di sana ... ia harus beralasan apa? Ini tidak mudah. Asta memang tidak peka, tapi sesuatu sejelas itu pasti disadarinya. Ah, ia harus bagaimana?!

Nash dan Marie berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Yuno yang memegang kepalanya. Ia terlihat kesakitan. 

"Marie, sepertinya kita tidak usah menjenguk Asta."

"Eeeehh?!"

* * *

Lumiere dag dig dug serrr. 

Ia tidak sanggup menatap Licht setelah kejadian siang tadi. Kenapa Licht bisa bersikap biasa saja, sih? Lumiere sudah tidak tahu lagi mau menaruh wajahnya di mana. Apa yang merasukinya hingga bertindak seagresif itu? 

Licht sedang mengejarnya yang melarikan diri, sementara ia berlari menuju gerbang. 

"Lumiere, berhenti dulu!"

"Tidak!"

Leopold dan Luck yang sedang ngobrol di halaman sepulang kuliah cuma tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Benar, hanya senyum sebelum berubah menjadi seringaian. 

"Luck, tidakkah kau pikir ini saat yang tepat?"

"Benar, Leo. Ini sudah akhir bulan dan uang asistensiku belum turun." 

Mereka saling memandang. "Saatnya minta pajak jadian!"

"Hoi, tunggu kami, Licht!"

"Lumiere, aku akan menambah denda karena kau tidak bilang dulu padaku!"

Pada akhirnya keempat pemuda itu berlari bersama. Mereka saling mengejar hingga Lumiere terhenti akibat menabrak sesuatu. Licht di belakangnya bisa mengerem, tapi Luck dan Leopold tidak. Mereka mendorong keras dari belakang dan menimpa teman mereka yang malang. 

"Aduh!" Lumiere melihat siapa yang ia tabrak, itu Rhya. 

"Rhya-_san_? Kenapa di sini?" 

Kenapa? Ya mau menjemputnya, lah! Lumiere ternyata bego. Untung unyu. Rhya tidak bisa marah kan jadinya. Ia hanya berdehem pelan sebelum menjawab, 

"Yah, kau lama sekali jadi aku masuk." 

"Ma-maaf soal itu." Lumiere menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang. Ah, Licht. Aku dulu—waaaaahhh! Licht! Apa yang terjadi?!" Lumiere melihat Licht tertindih Luck dan Leopold di belakangnya. Lantas ia refleks berusaha menarik kawannya. 

"Licht, bertahanlah!"

Rhya berkedip. Apa ini adegan sinetron yang sering ditonton kakaknya? Kenapa sok drama sekali? Daripada itu, jadi mereka adalah teman-teman Lumiere, ya. Ia baru tahu. 

"Kau baik-baik saja, Licht?" 

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Luck, Leopold, menyingkir dari Licht!" 

"Ampun ... " mata Luck dan Leopold terlihat berputar. Sepertinya mereka menjadi tidak sadar. Licht meraih tangan Lumiere dan akhirnya berhasil lolos dari maut (lol). 

"Terima kasih, Lumi—"

Wajah mereka menjadi dekat karena Lumiere menariknya dengan kekuatan penuh. Lumiere berkedip beberapa kali sebelum merasakan mukanya panas. Ia langsung melepas genggamannya. Astaga. Ia bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. 

"Hwaaaa! Rhya-_san_, ayo pulang!" Lumiere sudah tidak mampu membendung rasa malu. 

"Eh, kau tidak mengucapkan salam dulu pada teman-temanmu?" 

"A-aku harus segera menyiapkan makan malam! Ayo!" Lumiere mendorong Rhya agar segera pergi dari sana. Ia terlihat panik. Rhya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena diseret begitu saja. 

Licht bingung. Lumiere kenapa? Dia kan hendak bertanya apa mereka jadi menjenguk Asta atau tidak. Yah, sudahlah. Yang lebih penting, bagaimana ia mengurus Luck dan Leopold? 

_Juga, akhirnya ia bisa melihat jelas wajah pria itu. _


	5. Chapter 5

_"Licht, apa kau punya mimpi?" _

_"Aku ingin mendirikan panti asuhan."_

_"Hebat sekali."_

_Beristirahat saat festival adalah hal yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. Pengecekan juga telah selesai. Tidak ada masalah. Menikmati pemandangan seperti ini juga tidak buruk. _

_Licht dan Lumiere berdiri di koridor sepi karena terletak di gedung yang sudah tak terpakai, samping jendela kaca yang terbuka. Menatap angkasa biru serta awan putih di atas sana. _

_"Lumiere juga punya mimpi?"_

_"Tidak juga. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku inginkan. Mungkin saja aku tidak kuliah." _

_"Kau harus kuliah, Lumiere."_

_Pemuda pirang tertawa. "Kenapa aku harus?"_

_"Aku akan masuk Universitas Clover, bagaimana denganmu?" _

_Lumiere terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu. Juga, kenapa kau mengatakan itu padaku?"_

_"Setelah kuliah, aku akan pergi ke luar negeri. Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin bisa melihatmu sebelum itu."_

_Lumiere merasakan pipinya memanas. "Kau tidak malu mengatakan hal seperti itu?"_

_"Kenapa aku harus?" _

_Ya Tuhan. _

_"Besok Ayah dan Ibuku di Rumah. Mau berkunjung?"_

_"Apa boleh, Licht?"_

_"Tentu saja."_

_Namun semua tidak berjalan dengan lancar. _

_"Licht, bukankah dia itu pekerja di sebuah klub malam? Kau harus berhenti bertemu dengannya. Dia itu pengaruh buruk."_

_"Lumiere tidak seburuk itu, Ayah, Ibu."_

_"Kenapa kau membelanya? Kau sudah tidak menghormati kami?"_

_"Sudah, Licht. Aku akan pergi. Terima kasih." _

Licht tidak tahu kenapa dia mengingat itu sekarang. Setelah mengurus Luck dan Leopold, ia segera pulang. Tapi ternyata bayangan kenangan itu yang terngiang. Sudah empat tahun berlalu dan Licht tidak tahu bagaimana menemukan solusinya. Waktunya di sini akan semakin sedikit, setidaknya ia juga harus melakukan sesuatu. 

"Licht, nanti malam Secre-_san_ akan datang. Pastikan kau akrab dengannya."

Licht tidak menjawab. Ia memilih mengabaikan dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Hari ini tidak begitu buruk karena ia bisa menyentuh Lumiere, tapi tetap saja. Tidak semua hal akan berjalan dengan mudah. Yang paling penting adalah meyakinkan orang tuanya bahwa ia tidak pernah setuju akan pertunangannya. Kedua orang tua mereka kebetulan akrab. Dan akhirnya begini. Secre juga terlihat tidak menyukainya. Tidak ada alasan melanjutkan ini. Tapi dia belum bisa bergerak sekarang. 

Licht melihat ponselnya. Ada foto Lumiere yang tertidur di galerinya. Ia suka mengambilnya diam-diam. Lumiere bilang ia malu kalau difoto, jadi tidak suka. Dari dulu mereka selalu bersama, wajar saja Licht ingin punya satu atau dua fotonya, _'kan_? 

Yang lucu adalah foto Lumiere dikubur pasir ketika karyawisata saat SMA dulu. Ia terlihat bingung dan panik. Mana mungkin Licht melewatkan momen seperti itu. Juga ia baru tahu saat itu bahwa Lumiere tidak bisa berenang. Dia hampir tenggelam karena dipaksa masuk air. Beruntung masih bisa diselamatkan. 

Oh, foto ini juga bagus. Potret ketika Lumiere menatap ke arah laut di bawah payung yang mereka sewa. Dari samping wajahnya terlihat kurus sekali. Licht baru kepikiran sekarang, apa Lumiere cukup makan? Pada akhirnya ia tersenyum sendiri melihat koleksi fotonya. 

Licht tidak tahu sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta. Saat sekolah menengah? Ia sendiri tidak yakin. Lumiere menjeratnya begitu saja dengan segala yang ia punya. Tahu-tahu Licht tidak bisa lepas dari pesonanya. Kalau ditanya alasannya, ia juga tidak bisa menjawab. Tapi ia bisa mengatakan bahwa mata Lumiere adalah sesuatu yang ia suka. Sepasang iris yang indah. 

Ia harus cepat atau semuanya akan sia-sia. 

* * *

Yuno berjalan dengan riang dan setengah khawatir. Semoga saja kalau benar di sana, Asta belum melihatnya. Membayangkan ia kepergok saja sangat memalukan. Ia belum mempersiapkan hatinya. Begini, sulit menjelaskan tanpa memberitahu soal perasaannya. 

Ketika ia masuk Rumah Sakit, ada beberapa orang yang membawa kantung darah sambil berlari. Sepertinya keadaan darurat sedang terjadi. Tapi itu kan bukan Asta, kemarin ia melihatnya baik-baik saja. Mana ia peduli. Ia akhirnya berjalan lagi menuju ruangan Asta. 

Mengacak rambutnya sendiri, Yuno kemudian menatap pintu di depannya. Masa depannya dipertaruhkan hanya karena sebuah syal. Benar-benar sial. Tangannya berniat membuka penghalang menyebalkan itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar ada yang berbicara di dalam. Teman Asta? 

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Asta bodoh. Lain kali jangan ceroboh."

"Terima kasih, Noelle. Aku akan mengingatnya."

Yuno mengernyit. Noelle? Siapa dia? Sepertinya bukan mahasiswa dari tempatnya bekerja. Ia tidak pernah mendengar nama itu. 

"Dasar, selalu saja membuatku repot. Aku harus pergi karena ada sidang setelah ini."

"Semoga berhasil sidangnya, Noelle!" 

Yuno melihat pintu dibuka dari dalam. Seseorang yang bernama Noelle itu membukanya. Ia sedikit membungkuk ke arahnya sebelum berjalan pergi. Siapa wanita itu? 

"Yuno-_sensei_?"

Lelaki berambut hitam segera tersadar tujuannya ke mari. "Ah, Asta. Maaf, aku baru saja sampai. Siapa perempuan tadi?"

"Noelle, temanku sewaktu sekolah menengah. Dia sekarang sedang magang di kantor pengacara." 

Hoo. Pengacara, ya? Boleh juga. Apa dia pikir Yuno akan kalah? Hmph. Mana mungkin. 

"Yuno-_sensei_, lalu kenapa Anda ke mari?" 

"A-aku cuma menjengukmu." sial. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya lengah sesaat. "Sekalian aku bawakan beberapa buku. Sebagai ganti tugasmu, buat rangkuman." 

"Yuno-_sensei_ kan bisa memberikannya saat aku masuk nanti."

Yuno berkeringat dingin. Ini jauh lebih sulit daripada yang ia kira. "Kau sedang sakit, jadi aku mempertimbangkannya."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak, _sensei_. Oya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa ini punyamu?"

Asta menunjukkan sebuah kotak. Yuno melotot tidak percaya. Apa Asta sudah membuka rahasianya? Sebentar lagi semuanya akan terbongkar. Yuno akan dipojokkan. Ia sudah tidak lagi punya harapan. 

_"Yuno-sensei, ternyata kau pedofilia. Sampai jumpa." _

_"ASTAAAAA!" _

Sungguh bayangan yang mengerikan. Ia harus cepat menjelaskan sebelum itu terjadi. "Benar, tapi dengarkan dulu. Aku membuatnya sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu—"

"—tapi ulang tahunku kan masih lama? Em, empat Oktober?"

_Yuno salah bicara! _

Tamat sudah. Riwayatnya akan segera berakhir. Asta akan membencinya. Dia pasti risih mendapati fakta bahwa ada seorang laki-laki yang menyukainya. Yuno sendiri tidak tahu apa orientasi seksualnya. Ia tidak bisa memastikan apa bisa membuat Asta tertarik padanya, makanya selama ini ia membuat rencana dengan hati-hati. 

Sebentar. Empat Oktober? Yuno mendapat informasi baru. Tanggal ulang tahun mereka ternyata sama. Yuno tidak menyangka mereka sudah jodoh dari lahir. Ini pasti yang disebut dengan takdir.

"Y-yah, sepertinya tercampur dengan kemarin." bagian ini tidak bohong. Yuno memang ceroboh. Ini salahnya. 

"Oh, jadi _sensei_ ingin membuat kejutan, begitu?"

"Begitulah. Tapi sepertinya aku harus menggantinya dengan yang lain karena kau sudah melihatnya."

Entah bagaimana Yuno bisa lolos dari situasi mematikan ini. Ia bisa. Asta tidak peka. Yup. Tinggal mencampur konversasi dengan topik lain hingga Asta lupa saja. 

_Kenapa dia malah bangga? _

"Tidak perlu, Yuno-_sensei_. Aku suka syalnya."

Wajah Yuno memanas. Ia ingin melompat sekarang juga. Tapi tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau Asta mengecapnya sebagai orang aneh? 

"Itu kurang sedikit." 

"Kalau begitu, aku kembalikan dulu. Yuno-_sensei_ bisa menyimpannya sampai ulang tahunku. Bagaimana?"

Asta tidak bisa berdiri sehingga Yuno yang harus menghampiri. Asta mengulurkan tangan dan menyerahkan kotaknya. Yuno menerimanya. Jemari mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Ia hampir saja kelepasan. Tahan dulu, Yuno. Belum saatnya. 

"Yuno-_sensei_, tolong pejamkan matamu."

A-apa? Ada apa? Tapi Yuno menurut saja. Ia memegang kotaknya sambil menutup mata. Apa Asta mau memberikan ciuman padanya? Kalau begitu, ia minta agar cepat dilakukan. 

Tapi sepertinya bukan. Yuno merasakan gerakan di atas kepalanya. Semoga bukan sesuatu yang aneh. 

"Sudah. Aku tadi meminta Noelle mengumpulkan bunga dari halaman belakang. Tolong terima ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku, maaf jelek sekali." 

Yuno membuka mata. Ia beralih ke arah cermin yang tidak jauh dari ranjang Asta. Di sana ia melihat pantulan dirinya, ada mahkota bunga tersemat di atas kepalanya. Rangkaian dari bunga kecil yang diikat dengan jalinan akar muda, berwarna-warni dan mekar dengan indah. Sekarang wajahnya menjadi merah total. Kenapa Asta memberinya ini? 

Seakan menjawab Yuno, Asta berujar. "Kudengar bunga bagus sebagai tanda terima kasih. Maaf tidak bisa banyak membalas atas semua kebaikanmu, _sensei_."

Yuno mengeratkan pegangannya pada kotak yang ia bawa. Bukankah lebih bagus kalau Asta melamarnya sekalian di sini? Ah, mustahil. Ia terlalu banyak bermimpi. 

"Terima kasih, Asta. Aku suka." 

"Syukurlah. Sensei terlihat manis sekali dengan itu."

Yuno refleks menoleh. 

_Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! _

Barusan Asta bilang apa? Yuno manis? Berani sekali dia mengatakan itu pada seorang dosen. Tidak bisa dimaafkan. Asta tidak boleh diampuni atas kesalahannya. Dia harus segera menikahi Yuno kalau begitu ceritanya. Benar. Ia membuat Yuno lama menunggu. Dasar. 

Namun Yuno menyempatkan untuk melihat dirinya kembali di cermin. Tidak buruk juga kalau nanti mereka menikah dengan hiasan bunga seperti ini. Pasti akan sangat berkesan. Ia tersenyum kecil. 

Yuno merasa, ia semakin mencintai Asta. 

* * *

"Jaksa, silakan pertanyaanmu."

"Saksi mengatakan dia melihat korban dari gedung seberang dibunuh oleh terdakwa sekitar pukul sembilan, sudah jelas tidak ada yang janggal dalam kesaksiannya. Perkiraan waktu kematian korban juga dalam rentang waktu tersebut."

"Keberatan! Terdakwa sedang menuju ke tempat korban untuk mengantar sesuatu, karena itu ketika listrik menyala ia masih di sana. Kami punya beberapa orang yang bisa menguatkan hal tersebut, apa Anda lupa, Yang Mulia?"

"Mari kita ulangi lagi, saksi mengaku melihat kejadian pukul sembilan. Senjata pembunuhan adalah revolver berwarna hitam yang ditemukan di ruangan korban. Lima menit sebelumnya terjadi pemadaman lampu di apartemen korban sehingga orang-orang tidak bisa melihat siapa yang datang ketika mendengar suara jeritan korban. Namun begitu listrik menyala mereka melihat terdakwa berdiri di depan pintunya dan langsung menelpon polisi." 

"Tidak, Yang Mulia. Pelaku meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat penting di tempat kejadian. Bukankah Jaksa juga tahu itu?"

Sesuatu ditunjukkan di meja pengadilan. "Ini adalah _Haiku_, yang ditemukan di ruangan korban."

"Apa yang bisa kau buktikan dengan itu?"

"Korban adalah seorang sastrawan yang cukup sibuk karena karyanya terkenal tapi dia libur di hari itu, jadi untuk mengisi waktu luang ia terkadang bermain dengan kanji. Ada beberapa aturan dalam menulis _Haiku_, yaitu dengan menggunakan silabel 5-7-5. Bagian pertama disebut dengan _Shougo_(上五), kedua adalah _Nakashichi_ (中七), dan terakhir adalah _Shimogo_(下五)."

"Itu mengesankan, Pembela. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan ini?"

"Kanji 上 bisa diartikan sebagai atas, _ue_, atau ... _ishi_ (batu). Aturan dasar _Haiku_ adalah dengan melibatkan alam atau _Kigo_. Bunyi _Haiku_ yang ada di tempat korban adalah Salju mencair/desa pun penuh dengan/ anak-anak (雪とけて村いっぱいの子どもかな)."

"Apa hubungannya dengan kasus ini, Pembela? Kalau tetap seperti ini saya terpaksa menjatuhkan vonis tanpa mempertimbangkan pemeriksaan ulang Anda."

"Tidak begitu, Yang Mulia. Ini adalah kunci penting. 'Salju yang mencair' adalah pertanda awal musim semi, korban mungkin menulisnya karena sedang jatuh cinta. Musim semi kerap dikaitkan dengan hal tersebut, dia menunggu datangnya musim semi. Jadi tidak mungkin dia pergi sebelum melakukan _hanami_ (melihat bunga), bukan?

Karena itu korban yang biasanya suka keluar tetap berdiam di apartemennya. Pelaku yang mengetahui ini memanfaatkannya. Benar, pelaku adalah saksi kali ini dan juga rekan kerja korban, Ishikata-_san_."

"Tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku harus membunuhnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi kalian mungkin punya hubungan khusus. Kau yang cemburu lantas mengakhiri hidup korban. Korban hanya menyentuh _Haiku_ dengan darah dan sisa kekuatannya. Kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya?"

"Apa maksudmu, Pembela?! Buktikan kalau aku memang bersalah!"

"Kau berdiam di apartemennya sehari sebelum kejadian karena waktu itu cctv apartemennya rusak dan diperbaiki, karena itulah saat sebelum pemadaman tidak ada orang yang melihatmu dan tidak ada bukti pasti keberadaanmu. Kau mungkin beralasan mengerjakan proyek kalian saat itu karena kau juga rekan kerjanya. Kebetulan listrik mati sebelum itu dan kau pergi dari sana dalam kegelapan tanpa seorang pun tahu, lolos dari kamera pengamanan walau dalam waktu yang singkat karena kamar korban ada di lantai dua. Tapi penyelidik menemukan helai rambutmu di bawah meja korban. 

Seperti dijelaskan, Haiku terdiri dari tiga bagian. Jika mengabaikan bagian tengah maka kita akan mendapatkan Ishi pada kanji Shou, lalu Kata pada kanji Go. Kanji Kata(方) sangat mirip dengan kanji Go (五). Dia mungkin ingin memberikan _Haiku_ itu padamu ketika _hanami_. Dia akan segera menyatakan perasaannya padamu, tapi kau salah kira dan membunuhnya." 

"Ti-tidak mungkin ... " 

"Apakah itu benar, saksi?" tanya Hakim Agung. 

Jaksa berusaha menyela. "Tunggu, itu tidak—" 

"Benar, aku lah yang telah membunuhnya. Aku sangat menyesal." 

Noelle menghela napas. Bagian berat baru saja ia lalui. Ia tidak percaya ini. Akhirnya ia melakukan sidang perdananya. Senior di sebelahnya memberi senyum dan menepuk pundaknya. 

"Kerja bagus, Noelle."

"Ini semua juga berkat bantuan Secre-_san_." 

"Biar kutraktir kau malam ini."

"Se-serius?! Senangnya!" 

Secre tersenyum. Tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. 

"Ah, Noelle ... sebentar. Halo?"

_"Secre-san, aku mengundangmu makan malam. Datang, ya!"_

"Tapi, nyonya—"

_"Oke! Aku akan bilang Licht agar menjemputmu."_

"Tidak perlu, saya bisa ke sana sendiri."

_"Sudah diputuskan! Kami menunggumu." _

**Tuuuttt**. 

"Ada apa, Secre-_san_?"

"Maaf, Noelle. Traktirannya lain kali saja."

"Astaga, orang tua calon tunanganmu itu, ya?" Noelle beberapa kali mendengar Secre ditelpon begitu. Ketika ia bertanya, Secre menjawabnya jujur. 

"Iya."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ini diteruskan, bukankah seharusnya kau bilang?"

"Aku sedang mencari cara. Jangan khawatir."

"Tapi, Secre-_san_ ... "

"Noelle, besok kau juga ada sidang. Lebih baik kau memikirkan itu?"

"Be-benar juga. Sampai beberapa bulan hanya akan ada praktek sidang. Te-terima kasih atas bantuannya!" Noelle membungkuk hormat. Tanpa Secre dia tidak tahu harus apa dalam sidang ini. Ini adalah kali pertamanya, ia gugup sekali. Tapi dengan Secre yang menemani, ia menjadi percaya diri. Juga setelah menjenguk teman sekolahnya dulu. Dia itu sering sekali kecelakaan. Bukan sering juga, sih. Tapi sekalinya begitu pasti parah. Noelle mungkin harus menjenguknya lagi. Entah kapan. Ia punya banyak sidang yang harus dilakukan. 

"Secre-_san_, hati-hati, kudengar daerah sebelah selatan rawan. Kau pernah bilang rumah tunanganmu di sekitar sana, bukan?" 

"Iya. Tapi tenang saja. Aku bisa membela diriku sendiri."

"Be-benar juga sih." memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Secre adalah pemegang sabuk hitam. Ia bisa menghajar siapapun dengan mudah. Noelle pernah melihatnya menghajar beberapa orang yang memalak mereka di jalan. Itu keren sekali. 

"Kalau begitu aku duluan. Semangat, Noelle."

"Terima kasih!" 

* * *

"Rhya-_san_, kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Yah, nanti bosku marah. Aku pergi dulu, ya." 

Rhya kembali menolak ajakan makan malam, berkata harus bekerja keras. Lumiere tidak bisa memaksanya, tapi ia ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya. Juga, ini sudah hampir malam. Kenapa Tetia belum pulang? Seharusnya ia kembali hari ini. Lumiere harus memasak dan pergi bekerja. Ia takut tidak ada di rumah ketika Tetia kembali. Apa masih sibuk dengan teman-temannya? 

Lumiere menggeleng. Dia harus segera menyiapkan makan malam. Mungkin ia membuat omelet saja. Seingatnya masih ada telur di kulkas. Ia menyempatkan diri melihat ponselnya, ada beberapa telpon dari nomor tidak dikenal siang tadi ketika ia di perpustakaan. Astaga. Mendadak ia merasa malu. Siapa yang menelpon, kira-kira?

Lumiere resah, jadi ia menelpon wali kelas Tetia terlebih dahulu. Semoga tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi sebelum ia menghubunginya, sebuah panggilan masuk datang. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal. Lumiere tetap mengangkatnya, meski juga mencurigai penelpon ini. 

"_Dengan Lumiere Silvamillion Clover?"_

"Iya?" 

_"Kami dari Kepolisian dan telah mencoba menghubungi Anda tadi siang. Seorang anggota keluarga Anda menjadi korban kecelakaan beruntun. Tetia Silvamillion Clover. Saat ini kondisinya sedang kritis. Saya harap Anda segera datang ke Rumah Sakit."_

Ponselnya terjatuh begitu saja meski panggilan masih menyala. Lumiere langsung berlari keluar rumah secepat mungkin. Kalau dengan berlari, mungkin setengah jam akan sampai. Semoga saja ia masih sempat. 

Bohong. 

_Ini pasti bohong, 'kan? _


	6. Chapter 6

Lumiere selalu berpikir bahwa kehidupan membencinya. 

Kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan Lumiere dan Tetia secara tiba-tiba, ia harus menjadi Kepala Keluarga di usia muda. Adik perempuannya hanya menangis saat pemakaman orang tua keduanya. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat pulang dari sidang perceraian mereka. Lumiere melihat bagaimana grafik lurus itu juga telah memutuskan harapannya. Ia memeluk Tetia erat, sedang adiknya menangis kencang. 

Selepas itu ia berusaha mencari kerja karena keluarga mereka tidak memiliki tabungan apa-apa atau kerabat yang bisa diminta tolong. Namun usianya di bawah ketetapan, tidak ada tempat yang mau menerimanya. Ia berjalan kesana-kemari dengan putus asa. Berhari-hari mereka makan roti sisa, sedikit demi sedikit hingga menjamur. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak ada makanan. 

Lumiere sedang bimbang dan tidak sengaja melihat sebuah tempat bertuliskan klub malam. Ia tahu ini tempat apa. Tapi ia harus mendapat pekerjaan. Menjadi tukang bersih-bersih juga tidak apa. 

"Hmm? Sayang sekali, kau tidak pantas jadi tukang bersih-bersih." manajer yang ia temui memberitahukan hal tersebut. Lumiere benar-benar kehilangan harapan. Tidak adakah yang bisa ia lakukan? 

"Tapi wajahmu bagus, kau bisa mengisi posisi penari kami yang baru keluar seminggu lalu. Pemula bukan masalah."

Lumiere diberi penjelasan singkat mengenai pekerjaan yang akan ia lakukan. Tidak menyangka sama sekali. Ia sudah memutuskan masuk tempat ini. Kalau ia menolak tawaran ini, dia akan dapat pekerjaan di mana lagi? Rotinya sudah habis. Ia memikirkan Tetia di rumah yang mungkin menahan lapar. 

"Bi-bisakah aku minta sedikit makanan di muka?"

"Tentu, ada banyak yang terbuang. Kau bisa ambil setiap hari. Tapi lupakan itu. Silakan tanda tangan di sini."

Tanpa pikir panjang Lumiere memberi tanda tangan pada selembar kertas. Ia bahkan tidak membaca semua isinya. Tapi ia sempat melihat kalimat tentang pernyataan kesediannya bekerja di sini. Manajer terlihat puas dan mempersilakan Lumiere melihat-lihat tempat itu setelahnya. 

"Di sini adalah ruanganmu. Aku akan memanggilmu jika kau mendapat tamu." 

Pekerjaan Lumiere tidak sulit. Ia hanya harus bertelanjang diri dan menari. Membiarkan orang asing melihat setiap inci tubuhnya. Itu memalukan. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Lumiere dibimbing selama satu bulan untuk latihan dengan benar oleh seniornya di sana. Mereka semua baik padanya, bahkan membagi sedikit makanan untuknya ketika pulang. Mereka juga mengajari bagaimana cara menari yang bagus dan bisa menarik pelanggan. Awalnya Lumiere tidak mampu, namun lama-lama ia terbiasa. Pelanggan pertamanya adalah seseorang bernama Vetto. Manajer bilang ia tidak boleh mencari masalah karena dia adalah pelanggan VVIP di tempat ini. Ia harus menurut. 

"Kudengar mereka memiliki pekerja baru. Aku mau lihat."

Harga dirinya seperti diinjak. Ia seorang laki-laki. Kenapa dia harus melakukan ini? Meski pada akhirnya ia tetap melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik. Vetto memberinya pujian juga tip yang banyak. 

"Lain kali aku akan melihatmu lagi. Sekarang aku harus pergi." begitu katanya setelah menikmati hiburannya. Meninggalkan Lumiere yang masih terhenyak menerima begitu banyak lembar yang berharga. 

_Uang_. 

_Di tangannya ada uang. _

Ia genggam erat benda itu. Ia tidak boleh pilih-pilih. Tetia lebih penting saat ini. Dia lebih tidak tega membiarkan adiknya mati kelaparan. Biar saja dia yang dipandang hina. 

Lumiere berhasil menyembunyikan pekerjaannya dengan baik selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada satu pun yang curiga. Peringkatnya masih bagus di sekolah. Tetia juga tidak pernah bertanya. Rasa lelah Lumiere terbayar ketika melihat adiknya yang tidur pulas. Itu berarti ia telah memberikan hidup yang layak pada Tetia. 

Sekolah Menengah adalah masa sulit. Lumiere harus berhati-hati dalam memilih tamu. Ia mengatakan hal ini pada manajer dan beliau tidak keberatan untuk memindahkan slot jika ada teman sekolahnya yang menyewa seorang penari telanjang. Murid-murid di sekolah menengah sering melakukan itu. Lumiere harus pandai menutupi. 

Namun seperti kata pepatah, sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat akhirnya akan jatuh juga. 

Licht, rekan di OSIS mengetahuinya tanpa sengaja. Waktu itu dini hari, Licht tidak sengaja melihat Lumiere pulang bersama pria tidak dikenal di dekat ladang, tapi mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Lumiere takut rahasianya terbongkar. Ia takut menghadapi esok yang tak ia harapkan. Ia mengajaknya berbicara di atap dan bersimpuh di depan Licht, meminta agar aibnya disembunyikan. Licht hanya tersenyum dan membuat Lumiere mengangkat wajahnya kembali. 

_"Tapi suatu saat kau akan berhenti dari sana, 'kan?"_

Lumiere tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Terima kasih saja tidaklah cukup. Ia berhutang begitu banyak pada Licht. 

Entah kapan, atau karena mereka yang terlalu sering bersama. Lumiere mulai melihatnya dari sisi yang lain. Licht adalah contoh orang dengan kehidupan sempurna. Ia punya segalanya, baik, juga ramah pada siapa saja. Lumiere iri padanya. Licht begitu bersinar. Sedang dia hanyalah sampah yang akan dibuang. Dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Licht. Dunia mereka berbeda jauh. Bisa berteman dengannya saja merupakan hal yang tak pernah ia kira. 

_Lalu kenapa sekarang ia menjadi berdebar-debar tiap kali melihatnya?_

* * *

"Sepertinya kau senang, Lumiere."

"M-maafkan saya, Vetto-_san_." 

Lumiere hampir saja menjadi tidak waras di tempat kerja karena terbayang Licht. Agak memalukan, memang. Untung saja Vetto memakluminya. 

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

Lumiere merona, memalingkan wajah sambil memainkan jarinya. "Ti-tidak."

"Jangan bohong."

"Sa-saya tidak bohong!" Lumiere menutup mulutnya. Gawat. Ia baru saja meninggikan suaranya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa Vetto adalah pelanggan yang sebenarnya cukup mengerikan jika kemauannya tidak dituruti, ia jadi kelepasan. Beberapa hari lalu seniornya kena tampar karena terlambat datang ketika Vetto menyewanya. Lumiere mengerti dia pelanggan penting, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa akan seburuk itu jika Vetto marah. Ia harus berhati-hati. 

"Ma-maafkan saya, Vetto-_san_. Saya akan menuangkan minumannya lagi."

Selain menikmati _pertunjukan_ _manusia_, Vetto terkadang meminta Lumiere menuangkan minuman untuknya. Juga dengan sedikit menggodanya. 

"Hei, kalau kau punya pacar, berarti kalian sudah pernah melakukannya, _'kan_?"

"Ve-Vetto-_san_, jangan mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu." 

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Karena inilah aku suka padamu." 

Tentu saja sikap Lumiere barusan adalah sandiwara. Ia muak dengan pekerjaan ini. Terkadang ia juga mendapat pelecehan seksual. Dia tidak bisa melawan, atau dia akan tamat. Lumiere yang telanjang menyandarkan diri pada dada bidang Vetto, sedang pelanggannya itu paling suka membuka kedua kakinya, lalu mengocok penisnya. Kemudian dia lakukan sambil menyentuh ujung dada. 

Sungguh hina sekali dirinya. Melakukan segalanya demi uang. Tapi Lumiere sudah berhenti peduli. Pekerjaan ini menghasilkan banyak pendapatan. Ia tidak mau berhutang pada siapa pun. Lumiere juga membutuhkannya. Lagipula, ia tidak tidur dengan pelanggannya. 

"Aku selalu ingin tahu kenapa kau selalu menolak ajakan tidurku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memaksamu lebih dari ini."

Lumiere dibiarkan mendesah kencang. Ruangan ini kedap suara. Tidak akan ada yang tahu meski mereka sedang berhubungan intim sekali pun. Tapi Lumiere tidak bisa menyerahkan yang satu itu. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal kalau mau, ia bisa mendapat lebih banyak uang dengan menjual dirinya. 

"Ve-Vetto-_san_ ... ah ... ah ... ah!" 

Meski begitu, harus Lumiere akui, ini tidak buruk juga. Bukankah ia menginginkan uang? Bukankah harusnya sekarang ia tertawa-tawa seperti pemenang? 

" ... ah!"

Tapi ... kenapa ia justru menitikkan air mata?

* * *

Isi otak Lumiere hanya dipenuhi Licht setelah itu. Setiap mereka berpapasan, Lumiere akan memalingkan wajah. Atau menutupnya dengan sesuatu. Ia terus begitu hingga hari pelaksanaan festival. Maka itu, Licht mengajaknya ke gedung yang tak terpakai untuk berbicara. Lumiere tidak bisa menolak. Mereka membicarakan beberapa hal, Licht bahkan mengajaknya untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. 

Lumiere senang sekali mendengarnya. Ia merasa waktunya berjalan kembali setelah sekian lama. Meski ... ia sedikit malu mengakuinya. 

Harapannya harus hancur tatkala kedua orang tua Licht menolaknya. Ia hanya terdiam. Tidak penting mereka tahu dari mana soal pekerjaannya, tapi perkataan mereka benar. Sejak kapan Lumiere jadi percaya diri bisa berada di sisi Licht? Dia bukan untuknya. Sudah pasti begitu. Di dunia ini ada beberapa hal yang tak bisa ia raih meski berusaha keras sekali pun. 

Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Harusnya dia yang paling tahu mengenai itu. Apa yang coba dia lakukan? Dia hanya hidup untuk Tetia, adiknya. Lupakan soal yang lain. Itu tidak berguna. 

Tapi ia pergi ke Universitas Clover. Untuk mewujudkan harapan Licht. Licht bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya sebelum pergi. Ia bahkan memilih jurusan yang sama demi Licht. Benar, hanya masalah waktu sebelum semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Seharusnya Lumiere membuang jauh perasaannya. Dia dan Licht sekarang hanya berteman, tidak lebih. 

Namun Licht menarik ulur hatinya. Ia mendekap Lumiere begitu erat dan berusaha menyentuhnya. Lumiere membiarkan kekosongan hatinya terisi lagi. Dia kembali merasakan debaran itu. Untuk sesaat ia berpikir bahwa segalanya baru saja dimulai. Sejenak ia kira bisa melawan ketidakberuntungan dalam hidupnya. Sekilas ia membayangkan kehidupan yang bahagia. 

_Tapi ia salah. _

Karena itu ia sekarang berlari kencang, melewati angin dan menembus dedaunan kering berserakan di sepanjang jalan. Dia harus mengejar adiknya yang mungkin sekarang sedang berjuang sendirian. Ia tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Tetia kenapa-napa. 

"Lumiere? Kenapa kau berlari?"

Di depannya ada Rhya yang berhenti dengan motornya. Mungkin ia menyadari kehadirannya. Sekitar lima meter. Rupanya ia masih belum jauh sejak mengantar Lumiere pulang. 

"Maaf, aku buru-buru!"

"Lumiere, kalau kau buru-buru, aku bisa mengantarmu." 

"Tapi—"

"Kau bisa jelaskan nanti. Ayo."

* * *

"Kakak dari mana?"

"Bekerja."

Itu adalah pertanyaan Tetia ketika Lumiere pulang pagi buta. Waktu kerjanya memang tidak tetap. Kadang tengah malam ia pulang, tapi tidak jarang ia kembali di waktu pagi. 

"Ya sudah. Kakak tidur saja dulu, aku akan membuatkan sarapan. Nanti kubangunkan."

"Terima kasih banyak, Tetia."

Ia sedikit curiga karena Tetia tidak pernah bertanya apa pekerjaannya sejak memulai semuanya. Apa dia sudah tahu? Tapi mana mungkin. Ia sudah berusaha sebaik-baiknya. Ia yakin tidak ada yang tahu selain Licht. 

Lumiere pergi ke kamarnya dan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum merebahkan diri. Di dalam, ia membasuh seluruh tubuhnya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa begitu kotor. Lumiere ingin keluar secepatnya ... kalau bisa. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Sayangnya Lumiere tak sanggup melakukannya. Ia butuh uang lebih banyak. Tetia menderita jantung lemah dan harus selalu diperiksa. Lumiere khawatir kalau sesuatu terjadi di luar dugaannya. Tentu saja biaya untuk itu tidak sedikit. Selain itu, Tetia pernah bilang ingin menikah dengan seorang lelaki yang ia cinta setelah menyelesaikan kuliah, mengadakan resepsi di sebuah gedung dengan makanan yang banyak. Dekorasinya harus bunga mawar merah. Semua foto akan ia cetak dan pajang di rumah. Mimpi yang begitu besar. Lumiere ingin sekali membantu mewujudkannya. 

Setelah membilas badan, ia menyikat gigi. Lalu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. 

_Terlihat begitu menyedihkan. _

* * *

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian di sini. Bersenang-senang, lah!"

Lokasi Licht saat ini adalah di halaman belakangnya. Tempat ini biasa digunakan sebagai _garden party._ Secre di hadapannya hanya menghela napas. Kedua orang tua Licht baru saja pergi setelah mengantar mereka ke mari. 

"Kau sudah ada ide?"

"Kalau ada, kita tidak akan ada di sini sekarang." 

Makanan lezat di depan mereka pun tidak terlihat menarik sama sekali. Mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan. Menatap bintang yang bertebaran di atas sana. 

"Aku kesal ketika ditelpon. Aku baru saja mau menraktir juniorku atas keberhasilan sidang pertamanya."

"Maafkan orang tuaku. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak ingin pertunangan ini dilanjutkan."

"Benar, sia-sia saja. Kenapa aku harus bertunangan denganmu? Aku punya lelaki pilihanku." 

"Oh, siapa dia?" Licht tidak menyangka. 

Secre memalingkan wajah. "Kepo."

"Kita ini kenal sejak lama. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." 

"Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak memikirkan Lumiere? Sebenarnya, kalian ini sudah pacaran atau belum?" 

Licht memang menceritakan soal Lumiere padanya. Ini bukan dia seperti membocorkan rahasia Lumiere. Secre adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya. Selain itu, tidak ada gunanya Secre memiliki rahasia Lumiere. Ia tidak bisa menggunakannya. Secre sibuk sebagai Pembela, dia tidak punya waktu mengurus hal yang tidak penting baginya. 

"Aku tidak mau pacaran, aku ingin langsung menikahinya."

"Kau lelaki yang ambisius. Aku suka."

"Lebih baik kita habiskan makanan ini, _'kan_?" 

"Aku tidak nafsu makan. Percakapan ini konyol."

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kita ini konyol."

"Memang demikian."

Hening lagi. 

"Daripada itu, aku mendapat sebuah informasi." Secre tiba-tiba saja berbicara. "Ini mengenai tempat kerja pacarmu."

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Bisa tolong diam dan dengarkan dulu?"

"Baik, nyonya."

Secre mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Semacam catatan kecil. "Mantan pekerja di sana melaporkan adanya transaksi narkoba dalam skala besar di tempat itu. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun, aku masih sulit mendapat datanya."

Licht menaikkan alis. "Lalu kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku ingin minta bantuan pacarmu. Dia adalah salah satu pekerja yang terkenal di sana,_ 'kan_? Kalau begitu dia punya akses khusus."

"Jangan langsung menyimpulkan begitu."

"Kau melihat pria ini, beberapa tahun lalu saat kau tahu pekerjaan pacarmu, bukan?"

Sebuah foto ditunjukkan. Licht mengangguk. Itu memang pria yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya saat sekolah menengah dengan Lumiere. Licht sempat memberi Secre informasi dan membuat sketsa wajahnya. Secre adalah perempuan yang berbakat. Ia tahu itu dan kagum padanya. 

"Dia adalah bosnya. Kau tahu, dia sering sekali _memesan_ pacarmu."

Raut wajah Licht berubah masam. "Kau serius?" Lumiere bahkan tidak pernah memberitahunya soal itu. 

"Aku tidak akan bercanda soal pacarmu. Kau tahu itu. Aku melakukan ini juga demi kebebasanku." 

"Secre, kau menyelidiki semuanya hingga sejauh ini? Sendirian?" 

"Kau pikir aku siapa?" 

Licht tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar hebat, tapi apa benar dia sering ... bertemu dengan Lumiere?" jujur saja itu mengganggu pikirannya. Selama ini, mungkin ia belum bisa cukup dipercaya oleh Lumiere. 

"Iya, aku bisa memastikannya. Seminggu tiga kali adalah minimal. Foto buktinya ada di kantorku."

Licht tidak tahu itu. Ia pikir Lumiere tidak akan punya seorang pelanggan tetap. Pekerjaannya memang ... kurang baik, tetapi Lumiere harusnya tahu bahwa itu juga beresiko. Identitasnya sebagai pekerja di sana bisa saja bocor. 

"Aku tidak tahu itu."

"Sekarang kau jadi tahu. Aku akan menyelidiki ini lebih lanjut jika pacarmu tidak mau."

"Aku akan bertanya padanya dulu." 

Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Ia bisa membuat Lumiere berhenti dari sana. Sejujurnya, ia tidak tahan mendengar Secre menggunakan istilah 'memesan'. Lumiere tidak serendah itu. Setidaknya, bagi Licht. 

"Aku sangat berterima kasih jika kau membantuku." 

"Tidak perlu, kita melakukan ini sama-sama agar cepat selesai. Aku juga akan membantu sebisaku." 

* * *

Zenon menyembunyikan diri begitu mengetahui Yuno keluar dari ruangan Asta. Ia terlihat hohohihe dengan sebuah mahkota bunga di tangannya. Senyum-senyum sendiri lagi seperti orang gila. Tunggu. Dia memang gila kalau menyangkut Asta. 

Ngomong-ngomong, jangan salah paham. Zenon hanya ingin tahu. Iya, tidak lebih. Ini salah Yuno karena pelit informasi. Entah kenapa dia jadi penasaran alasan Yuno menyukai Asta. Bukankah ... agak aneh dengan kepribadian mereka yang kontras? Jadi ia memutuskan mengikutinya diam-diam. Beruntung misinya sukses besar. Yuno turun ke lantai bawah dengan aura bahagia. Menyilaukan sekali ditangkap retina. Inikah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Totalitas edannya. 

Tapi Zenon sudah benar-benar yakin suatu hal. Yuno serius. Dia sungguh jadi pedofilia. Zenon sedikit sedih karena tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Yuno harus mengubah selera orang yang disukainya sesegera mungkin. Oh, ide bagus. Zenon bisa mengajaknya kencan buta agar matanya tidak jelalatan pada Asta. Tahu istilah kebiasaan? Benar. Yuno hanya harus membiasakan dirinya tanpa Asta. Tapi, bagaimana cara mengajaknya tanpa menimbulkan rasa curiga? 

Satu, dengan pura-pura mengajak makan. Itu basi sekali. Ganti. 

Dua, mengajaknya berbicara baik-baik—coret. Ia sudah melakukannya dan mendapat ancaman tak terduga. Ia harus cari cara lain. Dia masih mau hidup. 

_Ah, ke mana Yuno?! _

Sial, karena memikirkan hal tidak penting, ia justru kehilangan Yuno. Mungkin ia sudah sampai lobi. Zenon mengintip dari celah tangga lantai tempat ia berada. Orang-orang yang lewat menatap kasihan padanya. 

"Ah, itu dia." sial, sudah sampai pintu depan. Zenon hendak berlari tapi ia melihat Yuno ditabrak sesuatu. Bukankah itu Lumiere? Salah satu mahasiswa kampus mereka? Yang kabarnya suka lirik-lirikan dengan Licht—teman sekelasnya—di jam pelajaran? 

Zenon tidak pernah mendapat jatah mengajar kelas Asta dan yang lain. Jadi ia juga kurang tahu detailnya. Hanya mendengar saja kalau Vanica mengeluh. Kalau sudah begitu kadang dia menunjuk-nunjuk oknum yang dimaksud sewaktu lewat kafetaria. Memang benar sih ucapannya. Tapi apa faedahnya? 

_"Zenon, kau tahu. Mereka berani sekali sedangkan aku masih jomblo!"_

Daripada itu, lebih baik ia menyusul juga. 

* * *

"Aduh!"

Mahkota bunga yang dibawa Yuno berserakan. Yuno melihat siapa yang menabrak, ia tidak jadi marah setelah tahu itu Lumiere. Tentu saja Yuno tahu mahasiswa dari kelas ajarnya. Dia duduk tepat di sebelah Asta. Apa dia juga mau menjenguk gebetannya? 

"M-maaf, _sensei_!" 

Yuno cuma melihat Lumiere berlari dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Siapa itu? Temannya? Pacarnya? Tapi mereka menuju ruang gawat darurat di sebelah kanannya. 

Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? 

Yuno lantas menyusulnya. 

* * *

"Kami baru saja memutuskan alat bantu kehidupannya. Pendarahan yang ia alami terlalu banyak, selain itu kerusakan sarafnya cukup fatal. Korban meninggal pada pukul 16.45"

Lumiere terlambat. Ia bahkan belum sempat mengucapkan apapun pada Tetia. Tapi garis lurus pada elektrokardiograf memperjelas semuanya. Suara nyaring ia dengar begitu membuka pintu ruang gawat darurat, mengingatkannya dengan kali terakhir melihat kedua orang tuanya. 

"Lumiere ... " Rhya juga tidak tahu ada apa sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak perlu mengatakan sesuatu sekarang. Lumiere terlihat syok. Pandangannya kosong. Rhya turut melihat siapa yang dipandangi Lumiere. Sebentar, bukankah dia adalah perempuan tadi siang yang mampir toko, _'kan_? Mendadak Rhya merinding. Jadi ia sempat melihat gadis ini di waktu sebelum kematiannya? Mengerikan. 

Lumiere tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bingung dengan yang terjadi. Semua begitu tiba-tiba. Ia selalu senang melihat Tetia tidur dengan pulas. Namun bukan seperti ini. Masih banyak yang belum Lumiere lakukan untuknya. Ia ingin Tetia mendapatkan bahagia sebelum dirinya. Lumiere masih ingin bertukar cerita dengannya. Ia jarang menemani Tetia karena pekerjaannya. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya ketika ia berhenti bekerja dari tempat itu. 

Tapi sekarang apa? Tetia harus bangun untuk mendengarkan semua kisahnya. Tetia harus membuka mata agar ia tahu betapa Lumiere mencintainya. 

"Tetia ... !" 

Ia masih tidak percaya ini. Kepalanya sakit. Rasanya pandangannya berputar-putar. Yang ia lihat adalah wajah Tetia yang berubah menjadi samar, sebelum kegelapan menelan segalanya. 

Beberapa detik kemudian ia jatuh pingsan, masih sempat ditahan Rhya agar tidak jatuh terkena lantai. Para pekerja medis di ruang gawat darurat heboh. Rhya segera meyakinkan para perawat agar tetap fokus bekerja menangani pasien lain. Ruangan ini penuh dengan korban yang berdarah-darah. Ia membawa Lumiere ke luar, meletakkan tubuhnya di kursi tunggu. 

"Ada apa ini?"

Salah seorang datang. Lalu satu lagi. Sekarang jadi dua. Mereka siapa? 

"Zenon-_sensei_, kenapa Anda di sini?"

"Itu tidak penting, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa yang terjadi?" Zenon bisa menggunakan ini sebagai alibi. Ia tidak akan dicap sebagai penguntit. Kamuflase yang sempurna. 

"Ah, benar. Apa yang terjadi pada Lumiere? Dia salah satu muridku." yang berambut hitam keriting berbicara. 

Rhya cukup percaya meski mereka baru pertama berjumpa. Setidaknya mereka mengenal Lumiere. "Sepertinya anggota keluarganya meninggal dunia di ruang gawat darurat. Ia terlihat syok. Dia hanya pingsan, kita hanya perlu menunggu."

"Astaga ... " Yuno tidak percaya ini. Kejadian yang mengerikan sekali. Ia bahkan tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Biarlah mahkota bunganya rusak. Itu lebih baik daripada harus mendengar kabar seperti ini. 

"Lalu pengurusan jenazahnya?"

"Aku belum tahu. Aku tidak benar-benar dekat dengan Lumiere ... " 

Rhya juga bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? 

* * *

_I'm praying it was all just a dream from the start_

_—[FPS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?index=20&list=PL0cu_ZFTEtLjeStlq6Y9jdJ8j-BF-yQSP&t=0s&v=IZARN0Zwerw)_


	7. Chapter 7

"Kau tidak perlu repot mengantarku."

Secre membenahi posisi tasnya, lalu sepatunya. Dia bersiap untuk kembali.

"Kau yakin pulang sendiri? Berbahaya karena jalan mulai gelap."

"Aku adalah pemegang sabuk hitam, Licht. Daripada itu, bukankah kau sebaiknya mengkhawatirkan hubunganmu dengan pacarmu?"

"Kenapa, memang?"

"Kau tahu, aku hanya merasa jika kau tidak cepat melakukan sesuatu ... dia akan pergi darimu." Secre menghela napas, lalu membuka pintu mobil yang ia parkiran di halaman depan rumah tunangannya itu.

"Akan kuingat itu." memang Licht bilang begitu, tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Beri dia kepastian secepat mungkin. Kalau aku jadi pacarmu, pasti sudah kuinjak mukamu."

Licht _sweatdrop_. "Kenapa wajahku?"

"Selamat malam. Terima kasih."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Mungkin besok Licht harus menyatakan cinta? Tapi ia tidak mau pacaran. Kenapa dia harus melakukannya kalau bisa langsung menikahi Lumiere? Pernikahan sesama jenis juga sudah tidak dilarang di negara ini. Sebetulnya, ia hanya menunggu Lumiere lepas dari segala urusannya.

Apa sebaiknya ia menelpon Lumiere saja? Mungkin lebih baik begitu. Ia menyalakan ponsel dan mencari nomornya. Tapi tidak diangkat. Licht mencoba lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap sama. Apa dia sedang sibuk? Atau sedang menuju tempat bekerjanya sekarang?

Licht cemas padanya. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Tapi ia tidak tahu di mana posisi Lumiere. Mungkin ia harus pergi ke rumahnya dulu. Namun sebelum Licht pergi, ia mendapat panggilan dari nomor Asta.

"Kenapa dia telpon?" tapi Licht tetap mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

_"Halo, Licht? Ini Yuno-sensei. Datang ke Rumah Sakit sekarang. Lumiere di sini._ _Datang __ke __ruang __nomor 57.__"_

* * *

Asta menatap jendela ruangannya. Ia bisa melihat langit senja dan juga awan berarak di atas sana. Hari ini cerah tanpa cela.

Dia hidup seorang diri, karena itu ia tidak suka pulang. Ia lebih memilih bekerja sampai pagipagi daripada harus kembali pada kesendirian. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat ia menempuh sekolah menengah pertamanya.

Kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan. 

Asta juga tidak punya saudara. Tetangganya yang mengurusnya, Magna. Meski begitu Asta tidak bisa menerima ajakan tinggal bersamanya. Lelaki itu adalah seorang dosen di Universitas Clover. Meski selalu dibantu, Asta selalu saja merasa tidak enak. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bekerja di banyak tempat. Ia pernah jatuh sakit karena itu, Magna memarahinya meski memang percuma melarang Asta.

Pintu ruangannya diketuk pelan. Asta penasaran siapa yang menjenguk. Rupanya Yuno.

"Yuno-_sensei_, Anda kemari lagi?"

"Pinjam ponselmu. Kau bawa?"

"Ada di meja, tapi kenapa?"

"Aku mau pinjam sebentar untuk menelpon Licht. Lumiere sedang tidak sadarkan diri di sebelah." setelahnya Yuno mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata di telpon. Lalu mengembalikan ponsel Asta.

Yuno tidak menyangka malam ini akan jadi buruk. Ia tidak tahu siapa kerabat Lumiere, jadi bertanya pada Asta apa punya nomor Licht karena mereka sepertinya dekat. Lumiere tidak membawa ponsel, itulah mengapa.

"Sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh Zenon menungguinya, aku juga harus mengurus sesuatu. Asta, nanti aku kembali."

Asta berkedip. Tumben sekali Yuno seserius itu. Sepertinya sesuatu yang gawat sedang terjadi. Ah, ia benci kalau tidak tahu apa-apa. Temannya sedang ada masalah dan ia justru tidak bisa membantu karena kondisi kakinya. Perbannya baru boleh dilepas besok, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak sekarang.

Tunggu. Tadi Yuno bilang ada Zenon? Kenapa dosen Medan Elektromagnetik itu di sini? Apakah ada keluarganya yang sakit? Daripada itu, ia lebih kepikiran Lumiere. Dia adalah teman yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kadang Asta juga suka bertanya padanya kalau tidak paham. Yah, dia tidak bisa bergantung pada Yuno soal mata kuliah lain. Otaknya memang rata-rata. Lumiere berkali-kali membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Kadang Asta heran, dengan kepintaran seperti itu ... bukankah Lumiere bisa menggapai tempat yang lebih tinggi? Meski Universitas Clover adalah yang terbaik di kota ini, tapi kenapa dia tidak pergi sekolah ke ibu kota, misalnya?

Ngghh. Berpikir itu merepotkan. Kepalanya pusing. Yang penting, ia juga ingin membantu melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Tapi akar permasalahannya saja belum jelas. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi?

Semoga saja semua berakhir dengan baik.

* * *

Noelle jadi tidak bisa tidur. Bisakah ia menghadapi sidang esok hari? Akhirnya sekarang ia membaca semua materi pembelaannya untuk sidang.

"Terdakwa adalah orang yang pertama kali menemukan korban, sidik jarinya tertinggal di pintu kamar korban karena hendak melihatnya, tidak ada sidik jari selain itu yang ditemukan."

Susah sekali. Adanya sidik jari sama saja dengan garis mati. Tuduhan kepada terdakwa akan semakin besar. Sidang besok adalah masalah pembunuhan. Secre akan melihatnya tidak, ya? Duh, dia jadi gugup.

"Tapi hasil otopsi korban dia mati karena dicekik syal."

Semua akan jelas di sidang esok. Tapi Noelle sama sekali tidak tahu di mana celah kasus ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia juga tak ingin membawa nama Secre menjadi buruk. Dia adalah Pembela yang cukup sibuk menghadapi banyak kasus. Noelle tidak mau merepotkannya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan mencari udara segar saja. Pergi keluar memakai jaket yang bulan lalu dibelinya. Dia berjalan cukup hati-hati, bahkan saat menyeberang. Tapi sebuah mobil hampir saja menabraknya. Kalau begini dia jadi teringat Asta. Apa dia baik-baik saja, ya?

Bocah itu. Awas kalau mereka bertemu lagi. Akan Noelle pastikan memberi pelajaran padanya. Masa' sore tadi dia disuruh mengambil bunga di halaman belakang dengan alasan dia tak bisa berdiri—memang benar, sih. Kakinya masih diperban semua. Dia ini Noelle Silva, lho. Bisa-bisanya Asta menyuruhnya melakukan itu. Katanya ingin membuat hadiah untuk seseorang, tapi dia pasti hanya mengerjainya saja. Ugh. 

Noelle mampir ke sebuah restoran dekat perempatan utama. Memesan jus jeruk dan seporsi katsudon. Kalau makan, mungkin saja dia akan mengantuk dan tidur. Mana besok sidangnya cukup pagi, pukul sembilan. Noelle tidak boleh terlambat. Jaksa besok akan seperti apa, ya? Dia cemas sekarang. Semoga tidak begitu menakutkan. Yah, Noelle kan pemula, wajar dia merasa demikian.

"Permisi, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Seseorang datang ke kursi depan Noelle. Karena malam, suasananya tak terlalu ramai. Noelle hampir saja menyemburkan jus jeruknya.

"Jaksa Langris? Sedang apa Anda di sini?"

"Makan, apalagi." yang disebut Langris menata makanannya di meja sebelum duduk.

Siapa yang tidak tahu dia? Dia adalah saingan Secre. Noelle juga dengar mereka seangkatan saat sekolah dulu. Masih rumor, dan Noelle terlalu takut untuk bertanya langsung pada mereka. Bisa-bisa dia yang remuk. Ada gosip lain soal Langris dan Secre, mereka pernah berkelahi satu sama lain. Mengerikan.

"Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa? Bukankah kau ada sidang besok? Aku dengar dari Secre."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku makan."

"Cewek aneh." Langris menuangkan saus ke karaagenya.

"A-a-apa?!" Noelle terkejut. Ini pertama kali mereka berbicara langsung. Kenapa laki-laki itu mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung?

"Cewek aneh." ulang Langris tanpa rasa dosa. Dia lalu menyantap makanannya seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Noelle menggebrak meja karena tidak terima.

"Jangan pikir karena kau Jaksa kau bisa seenaknya, ya!"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu."

"Namaku Noelle. Noelle Silva!"

"Sudah tahu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Langris mengunyah dulu sebelum menjawab. "Kau ini masih belum ada apa-apanya dengan Secre. Jangan sok."

Be-benar juga, sih. Noelle saja magang di kantornya. Dia masih perlu banyak belajar sebelum resmi mendapatkan lencana. Jaksa Langris, dia blak-blakan sekali kalau bicara. Tapi Noelle sebal karena dia tak bisa membantah kalimat itu. Menyedihkan.

"Secre tidak bersamamu?" sepertinya Langris baru menyadari Noelle hanya sendiri.

"Ah, iya. Secre-_san_ pergi ke tempat tunangannya ... "

Langris tersedak, lalu batuk-batuk sebelum meminum airnya. Dia melotot ke arah Noelle. Uwah. Seperti hantu di film horor saja.

"A-a-a-apa?!" Langris menatap tidak percaya. "Secre itu, kenapa dia tidak bilang dulu padaku?"

Noelle ganti memandangnya. Laki-laki itu kenapa, sih? Dia membuka ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon seseorang, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Sial."

"Kenapa kau panik?" Noelle tertawa dalam hati. Akhirnya dia bisa balas dendam untuk ejekan tadi. Rasakan itu, Jaksa Langris. HAHAHAHAHA!

"Cih. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

"Silakan."

Noelle hahahihi. Kemenangan telak. Lagipula kenapa Jaksa Langris seaneh itu mendengar kalau Secre pergi ke rumah tunangannya? Jangan-jangan ... dia cemburu? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin kalau mengingat rumor yang beredar.

"Pasti hanya perasaanku. Ya ampun, Noelle. Pikirkan saja sidang besok." Noelle pun memakan hidangannya lagi.

* * *

"Apa kau temannya?"

"Ya, sepertinya bisa disebut begitu."

"Aku akan menyusul Yuno. Tolong awasi dia sebentar."

Rhya mengangguk. Pria itu kemudian pergi. Dia menatap Lumiere yang terbaring lemah. Sial. Dia pasti akan dipecat karena tidak datang bekerja malam ini. Tapi, masa bodoh. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Lumiere. Ia tidak terlihat seperti punya keluarga. Ketika Rhya mengantarnya pulang, di rumahnya tidak pernah ada siapa-siapa. Karena itu Rhya tidak mengira dia punya anggota keluarga. Gadis itu siapanya Lumiere, ya? Sepupu? Saudaranya?

Tapi yang lebih mengejutkan, Rhya sempat melihatnya siang tadi. Dia masih baik-baik saja. Ketika ia mengkonfirmasi ulang kepada perawat di ruang gawat darurat mereka bilang bahwa murid-murid yang baru saja kembali dari studi tur mengalami kecelakaan beruntun di perempatan jalan utama. Itu aneh. Toko tempatnya bekerja searah dengan rumah Lumiere, meski sedikit jauh. Seharusnya gadis itu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kalau memang benar dia kerabatnya Lumiere.

Tapi kenapa dia mengalami kecelakaan di perempatan jalan utama? Selain arahnya berlawanan, itu sedikit tidak masuk akal. Rhya yakin betul melihat gadis itu berjalan keluar seorang diri. Ia tidak pergi dengan siapa pun.

"Ngghh ... "

Rhya melirik. Lumiere tampaknya mulai sadar. Ia sudah mulai mengerjapkan matanya.

"Lumiere? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Rhya-_san_ ... ?" panggilnya lemah. "Ini di—ah, Tetia!"

Lumiere terbangun dan langsung duduk. Ia berniat pergi kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan Rhya.

"Rhya-_san_, lepaskan aku!" Lumiere memberontak.

Rhya menatapnya. "Apa akan ada yang berubah kalau kau pergi?"

Lumiere langsung terdiam.

"Dua orang yang mengaku gurumu sedang mengurus semuanya. Kau tunggu dulu mereka di sini."

Lumiere menunduk. "Tapi, Rhya-_san_, aku ... aku ... "

Rhya menghela napas, menatap langit-langit. Dia tahu perasaan Lumiere. Karena itulah dia menahannya tadi. Lumiere kembali tenang, duduk tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Tidur saja dulu, Lumiere."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur sementara adikku sudah ... adikku sudah ... " Lumiere menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali. Ia sesenggukan, tidak mau menghadapi kenyataan. Bagaimana bisa ia hidup sendiri ke depannya? Lalu untuk siapa ia bekerja keras?

"Rhya-_san_, aku lelah ... " Lumiere sudah tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Ia begitu kacau. Kedua orang tuanya, Licht, dan sekarang Tetia. Apa Tuhan itu benar-benar ada? Kalau pun ada, lalu mengapa doanya tidak pernah didengar? Kenapa Dia selalu menempatkan Lumiere pada posisi sulit?

"Kau tahu, Lumiere. Aku juga agak lelah dengan hidupku. Tapi ... sejak bertemu denganmu, aku merasa bahwa mungkin pemikiranku selama ini salah." Rhya mendekat, merangkul pundak pemuda pirang itu. Lumiere membalas dekapannya, menangis kencang di bahu Rhya. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum Rhya merasa bahunya basah karena air mata Lumiere. Pemuda itu tidak bisa menahan diri kalau begini, ya? Atau karena dia sudah terlalu lama menahan hingga semua baru ia tumpahkan sekarang?

"Hiks ... hiks ... Tetia ... "

"Lumie—"

Hanya ada suara tangisan yang terdengar. Di ambang pintu ada Licht yang baru datang dengan buru-buru.

"—re?"

* * *

Licht tidak bisa tenang. Ia bahkan hampir menabrak orang di jalan menuju kemari. Begitu mematikan mobil, ia langsung berlari. Tidak peduli diteriaki perawat di Rumah Sakit yang sedang berlalu lalang. Ia langsung menuju ruang rawat Lumiere. Pintu ia buka begitu saja hanya untuk melihat sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Kenapa Licht harus melihat pemandangan ini? Lumiere sedang dipeluk seseorang, ia menangis tidak karuan. Orang itu ... bukankah itu yang mengantar jemput Lumiere belakangan?

"Kau—"

Tampaknya Lumiere menyadari kehadirannya. Ia menoleh dan menatapnya tajam.

"Licht, maaf tapi tolong pergi." tiba-tiba saja Lumiere mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Licht heran.

"Aku kemari karena ditelpon Yuno-sensei. Kau menyuruhku pergi?"

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu sekarang, Licht."

"Lumiere—"

"Licht, pergi! Kau pikir aku bercanda?!"

Lumiere teringat semuanya. Kalau saja dia dan Licht tidak melakukan _sesuatu_ di perpustakaan, ia mungkin masih belum terlambat untuk berbicara dengan Tetia. Ia mungkin masih bisa menemani hingga ajal menjemputnya. Semua ini terjadi karenanya. Lumiere turun dari ranjangnya dan memukul Licht begitu keras di bagian perut.

"Lumiere, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Licht masih bisa menahannya, meski terasa sakit juga. Lumiere benar-benar serius ketika meninjunya.

"Pergi sebelum aku membencimu seumur hidupku!"

"Lumiere, tenang." Rhya menahan dari belakang sebelum Lumiere berulah lagi. Lantas ia berbicara pada Licht,

"Maaf, bisakah kau menurutinya kali ini? Dia sedang syok."

Licht tidak percaya ini. Ia datang ke sini dengan buru-buru. Tapi bahkan Lumiere menolak untuk melihatnya. Apakah dia memang orang yang seburuk itu di mata Lumiere sekarang?

"Jangan halangi aku, Rhya-_san_!" Lumiere memberontak. Sepertinya ia benar-benar marah melihat Licht saat ini. Emosinya belum reda.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Tidak akan ada yang selesai dengan kekerasan!" Rhya mulai kesulitan menahannya. "Tolong, siapapun kau, pergi dulu. Lumiere, diam!"

"Kau menyuruhku diam sementara Tetia ... Tetia ... " tenaga Lumiere mendadak hilang. Tubuhnya lemas dan jatuh ke bawah. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Teringat dengan Tetia membuatnya sedih.

"Tolong, Licht. Pergi."

Lumiere menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Licht yang melihatnya merasa iba. Dia paling tidak bisa melihat Lumiere seperti ini. Licht mengambil napas, mengembuskannya kembali. Lumiere tampaknya mengalami guncangan berat sekarang.

"Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang."

Sejujurnya Licht tidak ingin pergi. Ia ingin menemani Lumiere dan mendengar semuanya. Jadi benar, Lumiere tidak cukup mempercayainya selama ini. Padahal Licht ingin mengetahui semua tentangnya tanpa kecuali. Lalu kenapa Lumiere tidak melawan ketika ia menyentuhnya? Apa hubungan ini benar-benar bisa diharapkan?

"Lumiere, aku tidak pernah meragukanmu. Kumohon ingat itu. Maaf telah mengganggu. Sampai jumpa besok."

Lumiere tidak melihat ketika Licht pergi. Ia masih marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Licht seharusnya tidak perlu meminta maaf.

"Dia temanmu, '_kan_? Kenapa kau begitu, Lumiere?" tanya Rhya. Kalau tidak salah ia sempat melihat wajah itu. Kenapa Lumiere sekeras itu pada temannya sendiri? Apa hubungan mereka kurang baik? Tapi sepertinya tadi baik-baik saja.

"Tidak, dia bukan temanku."

Seharusnya sedari awal semuanya begini. Dia tidak perlu mengharapkan Licht, dia tidak perlu kuliah. Dia hanya harus hidup dalam sangkarnya. Makhluk hina sepertinya tidak pernah diizinkan memiliki mimpi. Kenapa ia tidak menyadarinya lebih awal?

_Dengan begitu ia takkan merasa sesakit ini._

* * *

"Kenapa Anda ke mari, Zenon-_sensei_? Saya meminta Anda menjaga Lumiere."

Yuno menyilangkan lengan. Ia sedang menunggu surat pernyataan kematian untuk mengurusnya ke pemakaman. Dia bisa mengatasi ini sendiri.

"Aku juga ingin tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Orang aneh ... " gumam Yuno. Sudah berapa hari Zenon bertingkah aneh. Apa tujuannya? Yuno tidak tahu itu apa, tapi ia akan waspada. Tahu istilah musuh dalam selimut? Bisa saja Zenon merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Kau tadi sudah menghubungi Licht?"

"Kau ini seperti cenayang saja."

Yuno mendengus. Menunggu sangat membosankan. Dia ingin bersama Asta. Tapi urusan ini lebih penting. Ia mengkhawatirkan Lumiere. Setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya.

"Aku bukan cenayang."

"Astaga, itu guyonan, Zenon-_sensei_."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti bercanda."

Duh. Mengapa orang ini selera humornya rendah sekali?

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia tunggu, Yuno dan Zenon lekas kembali ke ruangan Lumiere. Pemuda itu tinggal menandatangani persetujuan pelaksanaan pemakaman saja. Yuno membaca nama yang tertera.

_Tetia Silvamillion Clover._

Jadi itu saudaranya? Yuno turut berduka. Hubungannya dengan saudaranya juga tidak baik, Yuno telah pergi dari rumah dan membuang semua yang ia punya selain pekerjaannya. Dia akan membuktikan pada mereka, dia juga bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Yuno-_sensei_, bukankah itu Licht?"

Yuno mendongak, melihat Licht dari kejauhan. Benar, itu Licht. Apa dia usai menjenguk Lumiere? Apa dia sedang buru-buru? Licht pergi lewat jalan lain, Yuno tidak bisa bertanya padanya. Ia dan Zenon kembali ke ruangan Lumiere.

"Lumiere, aku butuh tanda tangan."

"Yu-Yuno-_sensei_?" Lumiere terkejut. Kenapa dosennya ada di sini? Rhya memang menyebutkan gurunya datang, tapi ia tidak mengira itu adalah Yuno.

"Kami mengambil ini. Sisanya kuserahkan padamu." Yuno memberikan kertas itu pada Lumiere. Pemuda itu masih terguncang, tentu saja. Ini adalah hal yang sulit dihadapi.

"Kami membawamu ke sini. Tenang, administrasi diselesaikan oleh Zenon-_sensei_, iya kan, Zenon-_sensei_?"

"Tunggu, Yuno-_sensei_, Anda tidak membicarakan ini tadi—"

"Jadi begitulah. Berterima kasihlah pada uang Zenon-_sensei_."

"Yuno-_sensei_—"

"Berisik, Zenon-_sensei_. Bagaimana kondisimu, Lumiere? Masih pusing?" tanya Yuno. Zenon _sweatdrop_. Ia benar-benar diabaikan! Entah kenapa rasanya kesal. Jadi itu Yuno yang sebenarnya. Dasar manipulatif.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Yuno-_sensei_. Ah, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Zenon-_sensei_. Maaf merepotkan." Lumiere menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." ia tidak tega begitu melihat Lumiere. Ya ampun.

"Serahkan sisanya padaku." Yuno mengambil kertas itu lagi. Dia juga harus menyiapkan uang sewa kuburan. Harganya pasti mahal. Ia lantas menyeret Zenon bersamanya.

"Yuno-_sensei_? Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Ayo cepat."

"Yuno-_sensei_, kau tidak mendengarku?!"

* * *

Secre mengamati sekitar sambil mengaduk minuman yang ia pesan. Cukup gerah memakai mantel dan topi. Tapi bisa bahaya kalau ada yang mengenalinya. Di sini ramai dan berisik sekali. Ia sudah melakukan ini selama beberapa bulan, tapi sepertinya pacar Licht sedang tidak ada. Tidak seperti setiap hari dia bisa ke sini. Dia hanya bisa kemari ketika berkunjung ke tempat Licht. Tentu setelah menitipkan mobilnya di tempat penitipan dekat sini.

Biasanya Secre melihatnya datang pukul sembilan sebelum tempat ini buka—tentu Secre melihatnya dari kejauhan. Tapi sekarang sudah jam sepuluh. Sepertinya ini hari sialnya. Padahal kalau bisa ia ingin mendekatinya. Mereka belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, identitasnya aman di depan lelaki itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini. Ayo pergi."

Lengan Secre mendadak ditarik seseorang. Perempuan itu terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

"Langris?"

"Setiap kau ke tempat tunanganmu kau pasti kemari. Keras kepala."

"Kita bicara di luar."

Keduanya pergi setelah Secre meletakkan uang di meja. Di luar terlihat sepi karena mulai gerimis.

"Secre, ayo pulang."

"Tidak, dia masih belum datang." selain Lumiere, dia juga harus melihat seseorang.

Vetto. Incarannya. Dia harus menyeretnya dalam sidang bagaimanapun caranya. Sidang Noelle besok adalah harapannya. Kasus yang ditanganinya adalah pembunuhan di distrik A. Korban mempunyai hubungan dengan Vetto. Detektif menemukan bukti kuat untuk itu. Masalahnya adalah, bagaimana membawa orang itu ke dalam sidang. Dia adalah tangan kanan pemimpin perusahaan pengumpul informasi, Jade Corp. Mereka memiliki polisi, Jaksa, juga politikus negara. Menangkapnya akan seperti mengejar belut.

Dan perusahaan itu milik kedua orang tua Licht. Tidak heran mengingat mereka adalah mantan agen pertahanan negara. Informasi yang dikumpulkan terkadang disalahgunakan untuk pemerasan. Secre sedang menyelidiki itu dan mendapat petunjuk bahwa semuanya mengarah pada Vetto. Dia juga menjalankan bisnis narkotika sejak lama, mobilitasnya tinggi. Secre tidak bisa membiarkan seorang penjahat berkeliaran.

"Besok sidang juniormu. Lebih baik kau memikirkan itu."

"Aku percaya Noelle akan menyelesaikannya. Aku juga harus membereskan bagianku."

"Cukup basa-basinya, ayo masuk." Langris menyeretnya ke dalam mobil. Secre tidak melawan, membiarkan lelaki itu. Lantas mereka segera pergi menjauh dari sana. Secre hanya diam, enggan menatap Langris di sebelahnya. Sementara Langris fokus menyetir.

Selalu saja seperti ini ketika mereka berdua. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Secre sibuk menatap luar, gerimisnya makin deras.

"Kau lapar? Akan kubelikan sesuatu." tawar Langris.

"Tidak."

"Secre, sekali-sekali pikirkan bahaya yang mengejarmu. Kau tahu siapa lawan kita kali ini."

Secre meremat tangannya. Kalau ada kemungkinan mustahil, apa dia harus mundur? Ia takkan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau begitu. Dia menjadi Pembela bukan untuk uang atau ketenaran.

"Aku tidak akan lari."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?"

Mereka terhenti di perempatan lampu merah. Langris menoleh padanya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Aku ikut denganmu."


	8. Chapter 8

Licht tidak mengerti apa yang salah.

Ia pulang dengan hati kalut, memikirkan Lumiere. Kepalanya pusing sekarang. Setelah menanyakan pada ruang gawat darurat, ia tahu penyebabnya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak mengira ternyata itu Tetia. Kematian adik Lumiere pasti membuatnya terpukul, namun mengapa pemuda itu terlihat membencinya seakan-akan dia adalah pembunuh adiknya?

Memikirkannya saja tidak membantu apa-apa. Besok dia harus meminta penjelasan mengenai ini dari yang bersangkutan. Mungkin Lumiere hanya membutuhkan satu sebelum berbicara dengannya. Hanya saja, dia tidak suka laki-laki yang bersama Lumiere itu. Entah firasat dari mana, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Pintu rumah dibuka, terlihat ibunya menunggu dengan wajah marah.

"Ke mana kau malam-malam begini? Kau tidak mengantar Secre tadi, 'kan?"

"Aku menjenguk Lumiere."

"Kau masih bertemu dengannya?! Kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan Ibu?"

"Aku hanya menjenguknya, tidak ada apa-apa." tentu saja itu bohong. Dia pergi karena itu Lumiere adalah orang yang ia suka. Sedikit beralasan sepertinya tidak apa. Dia sudah tahu ibunya akan bereaksi bagaimana.

"Jangan beralasan. Masuk ke kamarmu."

"Kenapa kalian semua semarah itu pada Lumiere? Apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Seminggu lagi kita pindah ke luar negeri."

Licht terbeliak. Pindah? Tapi ia bahkan belum lulus kuliah. Bukankah perjanjiannya, Licht akan menyelesaikan studinya terlebih dahulu baru pergi? Yah, Licht juga keberatan. Tapi itu bisa untuk mengulur waktu.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kami sudah mengurusnya. Kau tinggal berangkat."

"Ibu, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang menungguku lulus?"

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Ibu—"

"Licht, ibu tidak mau berdebat. Cepat masuk kamarmu sekarang."

Licht bingung. Pilihan yang sangat sulit. Dengan gontai ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Dia tahu kedua orang tuanya tidak menerima Lumiere, tapi dia juga tidak mengerti. Dia menyukai Lumiere, tidak peduli apa kata orang. Tapi sekarang opsinya menjadi sempit. Mengabaikan orang tua atau tetap menghapus perasaannya? Licht tidak bisa melakukan salah satunya. Dia ingin semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Kalau ia menurut, dia akan kehilangan Lumiere. Ucapan Secre benar, hanya masalah waktu saja kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Akhirnya ia akan menghilang dan terhapus dari memori Lumiere. Licht tidak menginginkannya.

Namun mengabaikan orang tua juga terasa sulit. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah orang yang membesarkannya, Licht bukan orang yang tidak tahu diri. Dia menyayangi semuanya, karena itu tidak mudah baginya untuk memilih. Manapun itu, ia tetap akan kehilangan.

_Lalu ia harus bagaimana?_

Ponselnya berdering. Licht melihat siapa yang memanggil. Secre. Kenapa dia menelpon? Apa ada masalah di jalan? Licht bergegas mengangkatnya.

_"Licht, aku punya permintaan." _

* * *

Terjebak hujan itu menyebalkan.

Apalagi kalau dengan Luck Voltia. Mahasiswa yang merangkap Asisten Dosen itu dari tadi cuma hohohihe menatap Magna. Risih. Tapi dia juga lupa membawa jas hujan. Siapa yang mengira turun hujan malam-malam? Agak deras pula. Ia tak bisa menembusnya karena sedang membawa anak orang. Bagaimana kalau Luck malah jatuh sakit?

"Magna-_sensei_, aku merasa jarak di antara kita sedikit menipis, benar, '_kan_?"

"Terserah saja."

Praktek tidak berlangsung sampai malam, hanya saja Luck sengaja menunggu Magna yang sedang mengecek tugas modul praktikum. Magna akhirnya mengantarkannya pulang sekalian. Rumah mereka tidak searah, tapi selama Luck jadi Asistennya, maka dia merasa sedikit bertanggung jawab.

"Magna-_sensei_, aku kedinginan."

"Ya sudah."

"Kau juga dingin! Peluk aku atau apa gitu!"

"Luck, hentikan berbicara seperti itu."

"Cih, terima kasih kek, aku mau menyelamatkanmu dari status jomblo."

"Sekali lagi bicara begitu, kupukul kau."

"Ah, ah! Magna-_sensei_, lebih keras! Ah~hmmpphhh!!"

Magna menatap tajam sambil membekap mulutnya. "Jangan bersuara aneh-aneh."

Mereka berteduh di sebuah kedai es krim yang kosong. Magna jadi ingat cerita Yuno yang katanya pernah makan di kedai es krim ini bersama Asta. Mereka berdua membuatnya pusing. Yang satu _tsun_ yang satu tidak peka. Sampai kapan dia harus menjadi penonton drama bodoh itu?

"Magna-_sensei_, kau dengar itu?" Luck merapat, memeluk lengannya.

"Jangan modus."

"Ti-tidak. Rasanya aku mendengar sesuatu. Serius, _sensei_." Luck sedikit gemetar, sepertinya memang benar. Magna baru mendengarnya sekarang. Ada suara selain dari hujan malam ini. Kedai es krim ini dekat kuburan, ja-jangan bilang ...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan malam-malam di sini?!"

"HUWAH! HANTU!"

Luck dan Magna berpelukan secara refleks ketika melihat sesosok bayangan muncul dari kegelapan. Suasananya memang gelap, hanya ada penerangan dari lampu jalan yang sedikit redup dekat mereka.

"Aku pikir apa, ternyata cuma orang pacaran." ternyata itu manusia.

"Siapa yang pacaran?!" bantah Magna.

Luck langsung berbinar. "Iya, aku pacarnya!"

"Jangan bicara lagi, Luck!"

"Hahahaha! Aku suka pasangan lucu seperti kalian! Kuberi es krim gratis!"

"Jadi kau pemilik kedai ini?" tanya Magna. Orang itu mengangguk. Uwah. Penampilannya seperti preman.

"Namaku Yami, aku sudah berjualan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Tadi aku pergi sebentar membuang sampah."

"Aku tidak pernah mampir jadi aku tidak tahu, tapi temanku pernah cerita dia ke mari." ujar Magna.

"Oh, siapa temanmu itu?"

"Yuno."

"Oh, dia!"

"Anda kenal?"

"Beberapa kali dia ke sini, memborong es krim bersama seseorang. Siapa ya, aku tak pernah bertanya. Tapi sepertinya lebih muda. Apa dia keluarganya?"

_Sebenarnya pedofilia_, batin Magna. Tapi ia hanya diam saja. Luck memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk semakin mendekatinya.

"Magna-_sensei_, kalau hujannya tidak reda ayo menginap berdua saja di hotel dekat sini."

"Astaga, ternyata kau pedofilia." komentar Yami sembari menyiapkan es krim.

"Bukan! Aku bukan pedofil!" bela Magna. Yang pedo itu si Yuno, bukan dirinya! Enak saja. Gara-gara Luck, orang ini jadi salah paham.

"Tenang, usia bukan masalah tapi um—semoga polisi tidak menangkapmu, ya."

"Bukan seperti itu!"

"Magna-_sensei_, jangan malu-malu begitu."

"Aku tidak malu!"

* * *

"Jaksa, silakan pernyataan pembuka Anda."

"Korban bernama Sally Salamander, seorang programmer, ditemukan tewas di kamarnya. Hasil otopsi mengatakan dia tewas karena dicekik dengan syal. Tapi sampai saat ini tak bisa ditemukan keberadaan syal tersebut. Kemungkinan telah disingkirkan oleh pelaku. Terdakwa adalah Rill Boismortier. Dia merupakan tetangga korban. Satu-satunya sidik jari yang ditemukan adalah di kenop pintu kamar dan tubuh korban, yang merupakan milik terdakwa."

"Eh?! Tapi aku tak bersalah! Aku cuma membuka pintunya dan berusaha membangunkannya! Kupikir dia tidur! Dia memberiku pesan untuk datang!" yang disebut Rill menangis alay. 

"Diam." Noelle pening. Dia harus bisa menemukan celah.

"Izinkan Jaksa memanggil saksi. Dorothy, Detektif Kepolisian Daerah."

"Yo! Akan aku jelaskan kronologi kejadian. Korban ditemukan tewas sekitar pukul sebelas malam. Hasil pemeriksaan menyatakan dia kehilangan nyawa pukul sepuluh malam. Dia tewas karena dicekik dengan syal. Tapi syal yang dimaksud belum ditemukan sampai sekarang. Kami sedang mencarinya di saluran pembuangan, tapi belum ada perkembangan. Kalau syal itu tidak ditemukan, maka kasus tidak bisa dilanjutkan. Hoho." 

Noelle menyela. "Ada rentang waktu satu jam, bisa saja ada orang lain masuk sebelum terdakwa menemukan korban dan dituduh—"

"Keberatan! Sidik jari terdakwa ditemukan di tubuh korban." Jaksa di seberang berkata.

"Itu karena terdakwa mengira dia tertidur. Jadi ... ia membangunkannya."

"Apa perkataanmu dapat dipertanggungjawabkan? Hanya ada sidik jarinya di lokasi kejadian."

_Hanya?_

Noelle memeriksa laporan. Memang benar hasilnya hanya ada sidik jari terdakwa yang ditemukan di rumah itu. "Tidak, kalau kita pikirkan, aneh jika hanya terdapat sidik jari terdakwa. Itu rumah korban, seharusnya sidik jari korban juga di mana-mana. Itu artinya, ada seseorang yang sengaja menghapus demi menjebak terdakwa."

"Tidak, bisa saja korban mengira ini akan terjadi—"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Itu rumah korban. Sekalipun di tempat yang jarang terjangkau harusnya ditemukan sidik jari korban. Pelakunya terlalu berhati-hati hingga melupakan hal yang paling dasar. Selain itu, hubungan dengan tetangganya tidak pernah bermasalah." 

"Lalu siapa pelakunya? Apa motifnya? Kalau kau tidak bisa membuktikannya, maka pembelaanmu akan sia-sia."

Ini sulit. Tidak ada yang datang ke rumah korban selama rentang waktu itu semalam. Ada CCTV di depan rumah korban, otomatis ditimpa setiap tujuh hari sekali. Dan selama seminggu tidak ada yang berkunjung selain terdakwa.

Tunggu. Noelle rasa ia tahu jawabannya.

"Bagaimana kalau pelaku telah berada di sana sebelumnya?"

"Di sana?"

"Di halaman rumah korban ada kamera pengawas. CCTV ditimpa tujuh hari sekali secara otomatis. Ada kemungkinan bahwa orang lain yang datang selain tujuh hari terakhir hingga kematian korban bisa melakukan ini dan bersembunyi sebelum terdakwa datang. Yang Mulia, Pembela meminta perpanjangan sidang karena kemungkinan ini."

"Benar, aku jadi memikirkannya sekarang." Hakim Agung mengetuk palu. "Sidang akan dilanjutkan besok karena adanya kemungkinan bukti baru."

Noelle menghela napas lega. Ini memang sulit, tapi syukurlah ia dapat perpanjangan. Ia harus punya bukti lebih banyak.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya, Noelle." seseorang dari bangku penonton berbicara. Noelle menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Secre di sana. Dia datang bersama Jaksa Langris yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ugh. Laki-laki menyebalkan itu, kenapa sekarang jadi sok akrab dengan atasannya?

"Se-Secre-_san_? Kupikir tidak datang."

"Kau melakukan yang terbaik, Noelle. Aku berharap banyak padamu."

Noelle memerah. "Te-tentu saja, aku ini Noelle Silva." malu sekali dipuji terang-terangan. Tapi ia senang. Sebelum sidang Noelle tak melihatnya, makanya ia terkejut mengetahui Secre ada di belakangnya.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Noelle."

"Si-siap!"

"Kau yakin juniormu bisa melakukannya?" ejek Langris.

"Apa katamu?" Noelle murka.

"Noelle, bisakah kau memperpanjang sidang ini selama mungkin?"

"Apa ada sesuatu, Secre-_san_?" tanya Noelle.

"Tolong, ya." Secre tersenyum. Noelle salah tingkah. Jarang sekali perempuan itu tersenyum. Indah dan manis.

"Sa-saya akan berusaha yang terbaik!"

"Kita juga harus pergi, Secre."

"Noelle, aku duluan, ya."

"Ha-hati-hati di perjalanan Anda!" Noelle memberi hormat.

"Cewek aneh ... " komentar Langris sebelum ia dan Secre keluar dari ruang sidang. Noelle marah sungguhan sekarang. Kenapa sih laki-laki itu? Pakai acara mendekati atasannya segala! Dia mungkin tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat.

Jangan pikir Noelle akan membiarkannya.

* * *

Secre dibawa ke ruang jaksa. Di sini Langris biasanya bekerja sebelum persidangan. Ruangannya besar. Ada perabotan mewah di dalam. Tidak mengejutkan, dia adalah seorang Vaude. Mereka itu cukup terkenal karena secara turun temurun anggota keluarganya menjadi Jaksa.

"Aku dapat ini dari Detektif Dorothy." Langris menyerahkan sesuatu. Sebuah _compact_ _disk_.

"Apa ini?" tanya Secre.

"Itu kemungkinan berisi virus karena korban seorang _programmer_. Kami belum mengkonfirmasi dengan bagian teknologi informasi. Ini adalah milik korban."

Secre terlihat kesal. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikan barang bukti sepenting ini?!"

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita menunjukkannya hari ini? Bisa-bisa juniormu dibunuh di tengah jalan. Kau ingin itu terjadi?"

Langris tidak sepenuhnya salah. Perkataannya benar. Secre tidak bisa menempatkan Noelle dalam bahaya. Mendapat barang bukti memang semudah itu jika Langris yang mencari. Dia punya pamor yang cukup besar dalam Gedung Pengadilan dan punya Kepolisian dengannya. Secre melihat barang itu. Ada tulisan dengan spidol. Agak samar tapi tertulis Jade. Mungkin korban akan menggunakan itu untuk Jade Corp.

"Jade memesan ini dari korban?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Dan karena tidak ada kesepakatan harga, korban dibunuh."

"Kenapa pelaku tidak mengambil ini? Kalau berdasar asumsi Noelle ia ada di sana sebelum pembunuhan."

"Aku menemukannya di celah ventilasi. Pelaku pasti mencarinya kemana-mana. Makanya rumahnya jadi berantakan." Langris memberikan beberapa berkas padanya.

"Daftar korban pemerasan Jade Corp. Tapi, Noelle harus membuktikan bahwa Jade menginginkan benda ini. Minta tolong pacarmu."

"Dia bukan pacarku."

"Tapi kalian bertunangan."

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan, Langris."

Langris memundurkan punggung. "Aku tahu kau terobsesi dengan ini, jadi sejak beberapa bulan lalu aku menyelidikinya bersama Detektif Dorothy."

Secre terhenyak. "Langris ... terima kasih."

Langris memejamkan mata. Sulit sekali mengerem Secre. Lagipula itu tidak berguna. Wanita sepertinya tidak bisa dihentikan dengan apapun.

"Kalau untukmu, bukan masalah besar." jawab si lelaki.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih."

"Tapi akan agak sulit menghubungkan kasus ini dengan pria yang kau incar itu."

Secre menatap barang bukti yang dibawanya. _Tinggal sedikit lagi. _

"Secre, hati-hati. Firasatku buruk." ujar Langris tiba-tiba.

"Aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam."

"Tapi kau tetap seorang perempuan."

"Kau ingin bilang aku lemah?"

"Sekali-kali, terimalah perlindungan. Dariku, misalnya." Langris tertawa.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Sepertinya aku juga harus pergi menyelidiki ini. TKP masih dibuka, '_kan_?"

"Ya, pastikan jangan menyebut soal Jade."

"Aku tahu itu." Secre akhirnya pergi dari sana. Langris menghela napas. Apa semua akan baik-baik saja? Dia merasa ini hanyalah ketenangan sebelum datangnya badai besar.

* * *

"Asta, selamat atas kesembuhanmu."

Pagi-pagi Zenon harus melihat pemandangan biadab ini. Yuno terlihat cerah sekali mukanya melihat Asta yang telah diperbolehkan pulang hari ini. Semalaman dia di sini, apakah kulkasnya baik-baik saja? Semoga saja Vanica tidak mengosongkannya. Dia mau pulang sebentar untuk makan. Isi dompetnya terkuras karena Yuno. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menolaknya, ya?

_Jangan-jangan dia juga ikutan gila? _

"Terima kasih, Yuno-_sensei_! Zenon-_sensei_ juga! Maaf sampai harus repot-repot kemari."

"Bukan apa-apa." reaksi Asta cukup normal, tapi Yuno jadi hilang akal. Dia terus-terusan memandang Asta. Zenon terjebak situasi yang tidak menyenangkan. Dia ini apa? Serangga? Obat salep?

"Nanti kuantar Asta pulang."

"Bukankah Anda harus mengajar, Yuno-_sensei_?"

"Jam siang, kok. Itu juga kalau Asta tidak keberatan." padahal bohong. Dia hari ini hanya melakukan akumulasi nilai.

Benarkah itu Yuno Grinbellior, dosen _killer_ di Universitas Clover? Zenon takut dia mengalami rabun. Terakhir kali cek, matanya masih sehat. Tapi bisa jadi. Sebaiknya ia nanti memeriksakannya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Lumiere, _sensei_?"

"Ah, soal itu—" Yuno bingung harus menjawab apa. Lumiere meminta Yuno merahasiakan masalahnya dari Asta. Padahal Yuno juga ingin ikut Lumiere ke pemakaman dengan temannya itu, siapa namanya Yuno tidak peduli juga. Tapi Yuno tak bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Ayo pulang sekarang, Asta. Hati-hati kalau turun. Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, _sensei_."

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu, Yuno-_sensei_." Zenon berpamitan.

"Syuh." Yuno mengibas tangannya. Zenon sakit hati. Apa Yuno baru saja membuangnya? Sekarang dia jadi ampas, begitu? Karena uangnya sudah habis? Ah, sudahlah. Kepalanya pusing. Zenon segera berlalu dari sana. Dia tidak boleh ikutan gila.

* * *

"Kakimu sudah tidak sakit?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, _sensei_! Terima kasih sudah mengantarku. Tapi apa _sensei_ tidak mengajar?"

"Iya, setelah ini aku ke kampus. Tenang saja." astaga. Yuno tidak menyangka ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan begini. Mungkin besok ia harus syukuran dan mengajak Lumiere makan-makan.

"Tapi aku bingung ... dari mana _sensei_ tahu rumahku?"

_ **Glek! ** _

"I-itu, Magna pernah bilang ... " kenapa Asta harus bertanya soal itu, sih? Untung saja dia masih bisa menyembunyikannya.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, hati-hati, _sensei_."

Hah? Hanya begitu saja? Kenapa Asta tidak mengajaknya masuk rumah, memberinya teh dan cemilan, atau melakukan sesuatu yang _menantang_ sekalian? Dia memang tidak peka. Yuno sebal.

"_Sensei_?"

" ... " Yuno masih melamun.

"Yuno-_sensei_?"

" ... ah?"

"Jangan melamun saat berkendara, _sensei_. Mau minum sesuatu dulu?"

_Nah, gitu dong, sialan! _

Yuno mempersiapkan hatinya terlebih dahulu. Ia akan masuk ke rumah Asta. Pertama, jangan sampai ia mengotorinya. Kedua, bersikap sopan dan bersahaja. Ketiga, dia harus tetap mempertahankan imejnya. Si-siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi?

"B-baiklah, kalau kau memaksa."

Yuno berjalan di belakang Asta. Rumah Asta tidak terlalu besar. Seperti rumah pada umumnya. Hanya saja ia tidak mendengar suara orang lain.

"Yuno-_sensei_, tunggu di sini, ya. Akan kubuatkan teh. Mau makan sekalian?"

"Minum saja sudah cukup." Yuno panik dalam hati. Dia akan meminum sesuatu yang dibuat Asta. Tenangkan dirimu, Yuno. Itu hanya minuman. Jangan berlebihan.

"Baiklah, aku hanya punya teh. Tidak apa, _'kan_?"

"Itu juga boleh."

Sialannnnnn! Detak jantungnya begitu kencang. Semoga Asta tidak mendengarnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Asta pergi. Yuno menghela lega. Ia duduk di atas bantal yang ada di ruangan itu. Menunggu Asta kembali membawakan minuman. Yuno berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Yuno, waraslah sebentar saja!

Di ruangan ini sedikit kosong ... tidak banyak perabotan. Hanya ada bantal duduk dan meja. Juga jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu. Sepi sekali di sini. Yah, Yuno sudah tahu semuanya. Kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan miskin. Entah di mana mereka sekarang. Itu pun Yuno mendengarnya dari Magna.

Ia jadi ingat saat-saat dulu bertemu dengan Asta. Itu memang tidak diduganya. Kalau tidak salah, tahun pertama saat Asta mulai kuliah. Yuno masih menyelesaikan studi gelar masternya, meski begitu ia telah diperbolehkan mengajar di Universitas karena telah memiliki izin ajar resmi walau masih muda. Dia dulunya mengikuti kelas akselerasi ketika menempuh pendidikan wajib. Orang-orang bilang dia adalah keajaiban. Semua orang yang baik padanya hanya topeng semata. Pada dasarnya Yuno tidak percaya pada siapapun.

"_Sensei_, maaf lama. Silakan diminum dulu."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih."

Yuno jadi teringat saat-saat dulu. Ketika dunianya berubah karena Asta. Ia merasa nostalgia. Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu, ya?

* * *

"Astaga, aku tidak tahu kenapa nilaimu seburuk ini." Yuno mungkin terkenal dengan julukan dosen _killer_, tapi ia tetap harus memperhatikan mahasiswa yang nilainya jauh di bawah standarnya.

"Ma-maafkan saya, _sensei_."

"Asta, pinjam buku dari perpustakaan dan coba baca."

"Ba-baiklah. Terima kasih, Yuno-_sensei_. Saya permisi."

"Sedang konsultasi, Yuno-_sensei_?" Vanica di sebelahnya tertawa. "Dia adalah muridmu di tahun pertama, pasti cukup sulit."

"Diam. Setidaknya aku memberinya solusi. Pelajaranku tidak sulit asal dia rajin membaca dan mendengarkanku di kelas."

"Kau ini keras sekali. Nanti jadi jomblo tua, lho!"

Yuno menatap tidak peduli. Vanica memang seperti itu. Mahasiswa bernama Asta itu nilainya sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Bukan hanya di pelajarannya saja. Yuno sudah meminta Asta agar belajar bersama teman-temannya. Lalu apa yang salah?

Yuno memutuskan untuk mengamatinya sementara waktu. Dia ingin tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Asta hingga nilainya bisa seburuk itu. Asta selalu pulang sendirian. Padahal ia dengar dari Magna bahwa Asta itu tetangganya. Kenapa mereka tidak pulang bersama? Asta bahkan berjalan kaki.

Asta berhenti di sebuah toko bunga. Ia masuk ke dalam sana. Yuno menunggu cukup lama hingga malam. Baru Asta keluar dari sana. Apa sih yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia tidak pulang dan tidak belajar?

Yuno mengikutinya lagi. Asta menuju ke sebuah pom bensin. Ia mengganti bajunya dengan seragam kerja. Jadi dia bekerja di tempat ini? Yuno hanya bisa mengamati dari kejauhan karena ia membawa mobil. Asta tidak terlihat lelah padahal Yuno sudah sedikit mengantuk. Asta ini cukup sibuk juga, ya. Apa setelah ini Asta akan pulang ke rumah?

Ternyata tidak. Asta pergi ke sebuah toko. Yuno turun sebentar untuk memastikan dari kaca pembatas. Asta tampak berbicara dengan beberapa orang di dalam, lalu menjaga mesin kasir. Dia juga bekerja di sini? Lalu kapan dia pulang?

Asta keluar setelah pukul dua dini hari. Dia berjalan gontai sambil menguap. Yuno juga mengantuk berat. Tapi ia berusaha mengikutinya lagi. Pelan-pelan, jangan sampai ketahuan.

Muridnya itu pergi ke sebuah rumah dekat tanjakan. Ia masuk dan menyalakan lampu depan. Oh, jadi itu rumahnya. Akhirnya dia pulang juga. Hah. Bikin Yuno cemas saja. Yuno juga harus kembali. Besok dia harus mengajar.

_Setidaknya ia sekarang tahu beberapa hal tentangnya_.

* * *

"Apa?"

"Kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan Asta. Entah ke mana mereka sekarang. Aku memintanya tinggal di rumahku, tapi dia tidak mau."

Yuno memutuskan bertanya pada Magna untuk informasi lebih jelas berhubung dia adalah tetangganya. Lelaki berambut hitam menemuinya di _workshop_, tempat Magna biasanya berada. Sebuah fakta yang tak diduga datang.

"Dia harus bekerja di banyak tempat untuk membayar biaya kuliah dan hidup. Aku sudah menawarkan juga akan membantunya, tapi dia tidak pernah mau menerimanya. Memang keras kepala. Pada akhirnya dia jadi kesulitan punya waktu belajar. Tapi harus kuakui, dia itu adalah lelaki sejati."

Yuno seperti ditampar keras setelah mendengarnya dari Magna. Tidak mengira bahwa Asta senekat itu. Ia sekarang mengerti kenapa nilai Asta cukup memprihatinkan. Dia juga akan melakukan sesuatu sebagai seorang pengajar. 

* * *

Langkah pertama Yuno untuk membantunya adalah dengan memberikannya rangkuman catatan. Asta terheran-heran menerimanya ketika dipanggil Yuno ke ruangan dosen. Setidaknya sekarang hanya ada dirinya. Yang lain entah ke mana perginya. Bagus. Tidak akan ada yang melihat.

"Err, ini apa, Yuno-_sensei_?" Asta bingung ketika diberi sebuah buku.

"Bagian yang penting sudah kuberi _highlight_. Aku meringkasnya sebisaku." jawab Yuno. Semalaman ia meringkas dari beberapa ratus halaman. Itu bukan pekerjaan sulit baginya.

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot, _sensei_! Saya merasa menyusahkan Anda."

"Terima saja."

"Tidak, saya tidak bisa menerimanya! _Sensei_ pasti kesulitan membuat ini!"

"Membuat satu atau dua rangkuman bukan masalah. Sudah, terima saja."

"Tidak."

"Asta—!"

"Maaf tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa, Yuno-_sensei_!"

"As—akh!"

Karena mereka saling mendorong, Yuno terjatuh karena kalah daya. Punggungnya tiba-tiba berada di meja kerjanya. Sebelum sempat berbicara, ia melihat wajah Asta yang begitu dekat di atasnya. Yuno bahkan bisa merasakan napasnya. Wangi _mint_. Aroma tubuhnya juga, membuat Yuno ingin menciumnya sepanjang hari. Selain itu, kenapa kakinya menghimpit pahanya?

"Adududuh ... " sepertinya Asta kesakitan. Tapi yang lebih penting, kenapa Yuno jadi berdebar-debar? Mengapa pipinya panas? Yuno tidak mengerti. Sedikit lagi dan bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Rambut Asta yang berwarna abu mendadak menarik perhatiannya. Ada sedikit yang terjuntai ke dahi. Bola matanya yang hijau itu berkedip beberapa kali saat menatapnya.

_Kenapa Asta terlihat begitu tampan? _

"Ma-maafkan saya, _sensei_. Akan saya bawa bukunya untuk menghargai kebaikan Anda."

Asta menyingkir dari atas tubuh dosennya sambil memegang kepalanya. Sementara Yuno masih gelagapan. Ini gawat. Kenapa dia tadi berpikir ingin menahan Asta?

_Apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan? _

* * *

Yuno mencoba menyangkal perasaannya.

Tidak, Yuno. Ini tidak benar! Kau itu dosen dan dia mahasiswa! Apa yang akan orang-orang bilang jika mengetahuinya? Selain itu selisih umur mereka enam tahun. Memang tidak jauh, tapi tetap saja dia akan dikira sebagai om-om yang mengincar berondong.

Yuno tidak bisa tidur nyenyak semalam karena memikirkan Asta. Di dalam mimpinya, Asta menggandeng tangannya. Mereka pergi bersama dan bersenang-senang. Kemudian entah bagaimana keduanya berakhir di gereja. Mereka berciuman dan dilihat banyak orang, lalu pulang, melakukan _itu_. Asta berkali lipat lebih tampan ketika menggagahinya.

Yuno tidak percaya ini. Ketika bangun dia menemukan seprainya basah. Terakhir kali ini terjadi ketika Yuno saat remaja. Juga, kenapa dia yang harus di bawah, omong-omong?!

_Mood_nya memburuk. Vanica bahkan tidak bisa membuatnya sadar. Yuno masih terngiang-ngiang sentuhan Asta dalam bunga tidurnya. Kedua tangannya membuka pakaian Yuno, menggigit leher sembari membuka kedua kakinya—

Yuno menggeleng. Ia pasti sudah tidak waras sampai terbayang hal memalukan itu di tempat kerja.

"Yuno-_sensei_, Asta mencarimu." Zenon, rekan kerjanya lewat sebelum kembali ke kursinya. Di ambang pintu sudah ada Asta dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Yuno-_sensei_, terima kasih rangkumannya! Aku ingin mengembalikan ini!"

** _Deg!_ **

Yuno memalingkan wajah saat Asta menuju mejanya. Ia merasa malu melihat Asta. Aduh, dia harus bilang apa? Kenapa Asta harus datang sekarang, sih? Yuno sedang berusaha mengkondusifkan hatinya dan Asta mengacaukannya begitu saja. Tidak adil.

"Bukan masalah."

"Ini untuk _sensei_." Asta memberi sebuah kalung dengan bandul serupa lazuardi. "Maaf aku tidak punya sesuatu yang pantas. Aku harap _sensei_ suka."

Yuno merasakan debaran itu lagi. Dia jadi gugup melihat Asta sekarang. Kenapa dia sekarang terlihat lebih menawan daripada kemarin? Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah pada matanya. Jangan-jangan Yuno mulai rabun?

"Terima kasih." Yuno tidak bisa mengatakan selain itu. Asta pergi, Yuno pun memandangi kalung yang ditinggalkan Asta. Kenapa dia diberi kalung? Asta pikir dia ini perempuan?

Tapi bandulnya bagus juga. Di mana Asta menemukan benda ini? Terlihat mahal. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?

Pada akhirnya ia tersenyum.

* * *

"Bagaimana caranya ya ... "

Yuno memperhatikan Asta dari kejauhan di kafetaria. Dia sedang mengobrol bersama beberapa temannya, Licht, Lumiere, Luck dan Leopold. Dua terakhir itu dari jurusan sebelah. Mereka seperti geng dengan nama 4L. Yuno dengar mereka dulu satu tim saat ospek. Yuno diam-diam iri. Sialan. Kenapa status mereka menghambat saja?

Oh, dia tahu bagaimana membuat Asta makan siang dengannya setiap hari. _Fufufu_.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian Yuno mencoba rencananya. Ia sudah melakukan simulasi di rumahnya, ia pasti bisa! Yuno tidak akan membiarkan ada yang bertanya selain Asta. Dengan begitu waktu mereka bisa lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya. Memang sedikit memaksa, tapi menurutnya ini jalan paling cepat. Asta juga sepertinya tidak akan curiga.

Dan makan siang perdananya bersama Asta memang terasa menyenangkan. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, entah bagaimana bisa nyambung. Yuno tak bisa lagi menipu atau berpura-pura dengan perasaannya.

Yuno mau Asta. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan status di antara mereka.

"Yuno-_sensei_, di dekat pertigaan kuburan sana ada kedai es krim yang baru buka. Sebaiknya sensei melihatnya!"

Yuno hanya menopang dagu, mendengarkan semua ceritanya. Asta punya banyak sekali kisah. Dari yang lucu sampai seram. Dia bilang pernah melihat penampakan di sebuah gedung kosong yang ia lewati ketika pulang. Lalu ada suara aneh yang datang setelahnya. Asta mengecek sebentar, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia kemudian lari tunggang langgang. Yah, malam hari memang menakutkan.

"Oh, aku harus pergi, Yuno-_sensei_. Vanica-_sensei_ setelah ini mengajar kelasku."

Tidak. Jangan pergi dulu. Yuno masih ingin mendengar semua tentangnya. Andai saja mengatakannya semudah itu.

"Besok aku akan bawakan buku. Keberatan sambil belajar, Asta?"

"Wah, benarkah? Saya sangat berterimakasih, _sensei_!"

* * *

Yuno tahu ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat ia akan mendapat surat peringatan. Benda itu sekarang ada di mejanya. Ia baru datang dan sendirian, membuka kertas itu dan merobeknya setelah membaca. Lalu ia buang ke tempat sampah.

Ini terlalu cepat.

_ **Klak** _

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Yuno-_sensei_?"

Yuno melirik. "Dante-_sensei_?"

"Sudah melihat isi suratnya?"

Yuno menyipitkan matanya. "Jadi kau orangnya."

"Hei, aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku didesak yang lain."

Yang lain? Pengecut. Kalau tidak suka seharusnya mereka bilang di depannya. Bukan main belakang seperti ini. Yah, tapi mereka tidak sepenuhnya salah. Yuno lebih dari paham kenapa ia diberi surat peringatan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tindakan untuk itu belum diputuskan. Tapi mungkin saja kau akan dikeluarkan dalam Rapat Dewan."

"Bagus, lakukan saja."

Yuno duduk di kursinya dengan hati kalut. Ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menang. Ia akan segera ditendang. Tidak bisakah mereka menunggu hingga tahun depan?

"Berjuanglah, Yuno-_sensei_."

Masalah ini akan menjadi sedikit serius.

* * *

_"Licht, aku punya permintaan. Tolong periksa beberapa berkas di kantor orang tuamu. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi mereka terlibat kejahatan. Maafkan aku."_

Setelah mendapat telpon seperti itu, Licht pergi ke perusahaan kedua orang tuanya. Keduanya ada perjalanan bisnis hari ini, jadi tidak akan ada di kantor sampai besok. Semua orang di sana membungkuk hormat melihat siapa yang datang. Licht langsung pergi ke ruangan keduanya untuk mengecek di lemari penyimpanan.

_"Pasti ada sesuatu di sana, Licht. Sesuatu tentang seseorang yang bernama Sally Salamander. Dia korban tewas yang dipermasalahkan dalam sidang juniorku. Aku mohon, bantu aku."_

Licht tidak ingin mempercayainya, karena itu ia harus melihatnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin kedua orang tuanya melakukan hal seperti itu. Licht mengenal baik keduanya dari kecil. Dulu pun, mereka selalu menyempatkan waktu bersama. Memang benar hubungan mereka renggang karena Lumiere, tapi Licht percaya bahwa kedua orang tuanya tidak akan pernah melakukan kejahatan.

**Srakk**.

Licht menemukan beberapa _stopmap_ di sana. Ia membukanya satu per satu untuk mengecek isinya. Ia terbeliak.

_'Sally Salamander.' _


	9. Chapter 9

  
"Oh, ada panggilan, tuh."

"Hm, dari Licht."

Langris berdecak. "Angkat saja."

"Ya, Licht?"

_"Secre, aku butuh penjelasan. Kau ada waktu hari ini?"_

"Hari ini aku ada di lokasi kejadian untuk penyelidikan." Secre mundur untuk bisa berbicara lebih bebas. Di sekitarnya hanya ada petugas kepolisian. "Kalau kau mau menyusul, aku di Distrik A."

_"Baiklah, aku ke sana."_

Sepertinya dia telah menemukannya, ya? Baguslah.

Dia langsung ke TKP bersama Langris hari ini. Dan tampaknya akan sampai sore nanti. Dorothy masih perlu menyelidiki seluruh bangunan. Dia dan Langris akan memilah bukti yang akan digunakan Noelle dalam sidang besok. Gadis itu masih ada sidang sore nanti sehingga tidak bisa kemari bersamanya. Secre tersenyum, Noelle berkembang cepat sekali. Ia bangga padanya.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Ayo masuk. Aku sudah mendapat izin." Langris menariknya.

Di dalam rumah terlihat berantakan seperti di dalam laporan. Tapi tidak ada barang yang hilang, sehingga modus perampokan dicoret dari daftar kemungkinan. Banyak yang menyimpulkan kasus ini akibat dendam, karena hanya itu probabilitasnya.

"Ini kamar korban, tempat jasadnya ditemukan. Polisi sudah selesai menyisir daerah ini jadi kita bisa masuk sekarang."

Secre mengamati seluruh ruang. Terlihat normal. Juga komputer di meja tak terlihat rusak. Ada yang menarik perhatian Secre, sebuah kotak kecil di bawah meja. Kenapa ada kotak di tempat seperti ini? Apa berisi barang korban juga? Mungkin berisi pekerjaannya.

"Langris, kau bawa sarung tangan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi tolong berhenti menjadikanku kantung ajaib."

"Terima kasih."

"Ini tidak gratis, ingat itu."

"Baiklah."

Secre bergegas memakai sarung tangan yang diberikan lelaki itu. Ia membuka catatan kecil dari sakunya. Benar. Tidak ada kotak di daftar barang yang didata Jaksa pagi ini. Kotak ini terkunci gembok. Secre mengambil jepit rambutnya dan berusaha membuka kotak itu. Langris menunggunya beberapa menit sebelum usaha Secre berhasil. Ada kertas panjang bertuliskan nomor dan nama.

"Apa Jaksa mendata nomor dan nama ini?"

"Tidak. Jaksa Letoille tidak mendatanya saat aku mengeceknya."

"Kalau begitu, semua pemilik nomor ini punya kemungkinan berhubungan dengan korban. Langris, bisa sekalian meminta izin pengawasan perbatasan?"

"Aku ini bukan pesuruhmu. Bawa daftar itu serahkan pada Detektif Dorothy."

Secre mengangguk. Mereka segera keluar dari sana dan memanggil Dorothy yang sedang sibuk ... menjilat es krim. Langris langsung menendang kakinya, mengingatkan di mana mereka sekarang.

** _Dugh!_ **

"Aduh, sakit tahu, Jaksa Langris!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu makan es krim?!" mereka sedang ada penyelidikan dan dia justru santai-santai. Kadang Langris tidak habis pikir kenapa dia mengenal orang ini? Walau begitu analisanya selalu mendekati benar. Menyebalkan. Langris tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakuinya.

"Aku belum makan dari pagi, bagaimana kalau aku pingsan?!" Dorothy memakan es krimnya hingga tak bersisa.

"Peduli amat!"

"Bisakah kau menyelidiki sumber nomor ini, Detektif?" Secre menyerahkan kertas yang mereka temukan pada Dorothy.

"Ayay!" Dorothy menerimanya dan menyuruh anak buahnya memasukkan ke dalam plastik sambil memberi pesan tambahan. "Serahkan ke bagian teknologi informasi."

"Baik, Dorothy-_san_!"

Dorothy menatap tak suka pada Langris sembari menunjuk-nunjuk. "Dan kau, Jaksa Langris. Kalau kau begitu terus, Secre tidak akan jatuh hati padamu."

"Ap—" wajah Langris mendadak merah. "Siapa juga yang—!" 

"Jaksa Tsundere!"

"Kemari kau, kurang ajar!"

Mereka berdua kejar-kejaran. Secre _sweatdrop_. Mereka berdua itu kenapa? Padahal sedang ada penyelidikan serius. Dia juga harus mencatat perkembangan kasus ini dalam _notes_nya.

"Oh, bukankah itu Secre-_san_? Terima kasih telah menjaga adikku."

Secre menoleh, melihat ada orang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Itu Nozel, Kepala Kepolisian Daerah. Noelle adalah adiknya, sengaja dititipkan bersamanya. Sedang apa ia di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah dia seharusnya tetap di pusat wilayah?

"Nozel-_san_?"

"Aku kemari karena Dorothy bilang harus mengecek ulang lokasi kejadian. Aku pikir aku harus ikut."

"Bu-bukan masalah. Saya bisa mengurusnya." Secre salah tingkah. Dia jadi tidak enak sebab Nozel datang ke sini. "Noelle baik-baik saja, dia akan menjadi Pembela yang hebat."

Kedua tangan Secre diraih. Nozel menatapnya lurus dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Itu semua berkatmu."

Langris dan Dorothy yang bertengkar mendadak berhenti.

"Kau lihat itu, Jaksa Langris?" tanya Dorothy.

Pria berambut cokelat melirik. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau ingin Secre jadi milikmu, sainganmu adalah lelaki itu."

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

"Oh, jadi kau tidak apa-apa melihat mereka bersama?" Dorothy berbisik padanya. "Lihat, lelaki itu memegang tangan wanita yang kau suka."

Langris menatap kedua orang itu. Memang benar ia tidak suka melihat mereka akrab. Laki-laki itu juga punya model rambut yang aneh. Sama sekali tidak cocok di samping Secre. Yang pantas dengannya hanyalah dia, Langris Vaude. Meski begitu, Langris tak akan mengatakannya di depan Dorothy.

"Jangan memanasiku."

"Kau sudah panas sekarang. Akan kubantu kau memukulnya nanti."

"Hah?"

Dorothy menepuk bahu Jaksa itu, mengacungkan jempol. "Semoga beruntung. Hoiii, Nozel-_san_! Langris bilang dia mau memukulmu!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini." Langris mengunci pergerakannya. Dorothy kesulitan bergerak karena kedua tangannya ditahan ke belakang. Langris tertawa pelan ketika berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Ampun, Jaksa Langris! Ampun!" Dorothy meronta.

Seringai Langris terlihat begitu mengerikan bagi sang Detektif perempuan. Matanya pun berkilat bagai setan. "Bersiaplah, Detektif Dorothy."

"Mereka itu kenapa?" tanya Nozel yang melihat Langris dan Dorothy. Secre menepuk dahinya. "Biarkan saja, mereka selalu seperti itu. Noelle ada sidang sore nanti, Anda mau melihatnya sekalian?"

"Aku ingin sekali, tapi aku tidak bisa." Nozel juga menyesalkan itu.

"Oh, baiklah." Secre tahu dia pasti sibuk karena jadi Kepala. "Semoga semua pekerjaan Anda lancar."

"Terima kasih untuk itu. Aku dan Dorothy akan kembali."

"Saya yang harusnya berterima kasih." Secre membungkuk. "Anda selalu membantu saya."

"Hentikan itu, kau membuatku malu. Dorothy, ayo kita pergi. Penyelidikan ulang selesai."

"Siap, Pak! Jaksa Langris, lepaskan aku!"

"Saya akan mengantarnya nanti, Nozel-_san_. Tapi saya akan memberinya pelajaran dulu." Langris menunjukkan sesuatu di ponselnya pada Dorothy.

"Detektif, kau masih ingat ini,_ 'kan_?"

"GYAAAAA! JAKSA ANEH! JANGAN ITU, JANGAN YANG ITU!"

Nozel tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat mereka. Yah, keduanya kenal cukup lama. Mungkin mereka sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu? Tak berselang lama, Nozel melihat mobil sipil berhenti di dekat mereka. Secre yang mengenalinya langsung berlari.

"Saya duluan, Nozel-_san_."

"Hati-hati."

"Jaksa Langris, Secre pergi!"

Langris baru menyadari ketika Dorothy berbicara. Secre berlari ke sebuah mobil, menutup pintu dengan cepat dan melaju pergi. Bukankah itu kendaraan tunangannya? Sebentar. Dia baru saja ditinggal? Padahal Langris yang mengantarnya ke sini, tapi ia justru pergi bersama lelaki brengsek itu. Langris yang emosi menjambak rambut Dorothy.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Detektif!"

"Jangan buat aku botak, Jaksa Langris!"

* * *

Lumiere masih belum beranjak dari kuburan saudaranya hingga siang hari. Rhya yang menunggu sudah pegal menanti. Mau sampai kapan dia begitu? Rhya tahu dia tengah bersedih, tapi ia bahkan belum makan dari malam.

"Lumiere, kita makan dulu."

" ... " tidak ada jawaban. Kedua tangannya masih memegang batu nisan. Masih seperti tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dia akan hidup sendiri. Kehilangan memang bukan hal yang mudah, apalagi itu saudarinya.

"Lumiere, ayo."

"Aku masih mau di sini. Rhya-_san_ duluan saja."

"Kau belum makan."

"Tidak peduli."

Rhya menariknya karena kesal. "Sekarang kita kembali."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Rhya-_san_?" mata Lumiere berkilat tajam. Tapi bukan Rhya kalau kalah hanya karena hal seperti itu.

"Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain sebelum dirimu."

"Kau menyuruhku melupakan Tetia?"

"Siapa yang bilang begitu? Besok kau masih bisa berkunjung."

Lumiere menahan dirinya. "Kalau aku pulang, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, aku tidak mau!"

"Berhenti membuat alasan!"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti!"

"Aku memang tidak mengerti, karena itu aku akan terus menyeretmu!"

Usaha Lumiere memberontak tidak ada gunanya karena cengkeraman Rhya di lengannya sangat kuat. Sakit. Pada akhirnya ia menurut dibawa pergi, menatap pada tempat peristirahatan terakhir Tetia yang kian jauh darinya. Lumiere hanya tidak mau kembali ke rumah kosong itu. Hidup tanpa Tetia tidak ada artinya. Dia tahu ini terdengar bodoh, tapi ia harus apa? Lumiere tidak tahu. Apakah setelah ini kehidupannya akan menjadi baik?

Atau lebih buruk?

* * *

"Pengecekan penerbangan?"

"Ada kemungkinan ini gagal, tapi aku telah meminta Langris mengecek jadwal penerbangan dengan nama orang tuamu. Atau bisa saja, mereka melewati jalur ilegal. Untuk sementara, izin mengawasi perbatasan sedang diajukan."

Licht masih belum bisa mempercayai semua yang diucapkan Secre sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju ke Gedung Pengadilan. Mengatakan kronologi bagaimana kedua orang tuanya terlibat dalam kasus ini. Secre bilang ia ingin melihat sidang Noelle sore ini. Kalau tidak salah, itu juniornya yang sekarang bekerja di kantornya.

"Secre, kau benar-benar serius dengan ini?"

"Aku selalu serius dengan pekerjaanku. Terima kasih sudah mengantar. Sampai besok."

Licht melihat gadis itu berjalan masuk ke Gedung Pengadilan setelah membawa barang bukti darinya. Dia hanya memikirkan penyelesaian kasus. Entah kenapa ia begitu terobsesi dengan hal itu. Tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan; itu bagaimana Licht melihatnya.

Orang tuanya bilang sedang pergi ke Tohoku. Apa dia juga harus ke sana untuk memastikan keberadaan keduanya? Tapi bagaimana dengan Lumiere? Ia masih memikirkannya. Apa perasaannya sudah baikan sekarang? Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu dengannya. Licht sempat mendengar ketika melintasi ruang gawat darurat. Ada pasien meninggal bernama Tetia Silvamillion Clover. Ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban mengapa Lumiere bertingkah demikian. Tapi ... apa ia pantas untuk menemuinya?

_Dia tidak boleh ragu. _

* * *

Rhya membawa Lumiere ke sebuah kedai es krim dekat kuburan. Pemiliknya adalah mantan tetangganya dulu, Yami Sukehiro. Rhya membelikan satu es krim si manis. Lumiere agak sungkan menerimanya, tapi akhirnya tangannya menggenggam _cone_. Rhya bahkan berusaha untuk menghiburnya. Apa dia ini adalah lelaki yang menyedihkan?

"Tumben kau ke sini, Rhya."

"Berisik, Yami-_san_."

"Siapa tuh, pacarmu?"

"Tolong berhenti mengira semua orang homo."

Lumiere tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Melihat Rhya dan Yami yang tampak akrab mengingatkannya ketika bercanda bersama adiknya. Seberapa keras ia berusaha, Tetia tidak akan pernah kembali. Itu adalah kenyataan yang masih belum bisa ia terima.

"Lumiere, es krimnya akan meleleh!"

"M-maaf. Aku akan segera memakannya." es krim yang dibelikan Rhya model konvensional. _Cone_ dengan isian es rasa vanila. Lidah Lumiere menjilatinya pelan, rasanya enak. Dia tidak pernah tahu di tempat seperti ini ada kedai es krim. Yah, daerah sekitar kuburan memang selalu sepi. Hanya ada cerita-cerita seram. Asta bilang pernah mengalaminya. Setiap pulang, Lumiere harus melewati tujuh kuburan. Dia selalu terbayang kisah Asta soal hantu-hantu itu. Menakutkan. Tanpa sadar ia memejamkan mata.

Sementara itu Rhya telah selesai membayar es krim dengan sisa uang terakhir di dompetnya. Dia akan menangis kencang setiba di rumah nanti. Juga, sudah pasti dia akan dipecat dari toko. Hah ... pusing kepalanya. Bensinnya masih cukup tidak, ya?

"Lumiere, setelah ini kita langsung pu—"

Rhya menjatuhkan dompetnya. Pemandangan Lumiere menjilati es krim mendadak membuatnya jantungan. Tunggu. Dia kenapa? Batuk? Demam? Flu?

Lumiere masih asyik menjilat tanpa tahu Rhya bengong ke arahnya. Yami yang melihatnya tertawa keras sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Dasar anak zaman sekarang, munafik semua. Bilang saja kalau mereka pacaran dari tadi.

_(Sebenarnya bukan begitu.) _

"Mmhh." mulut Lumiere kesulitan meraup _cone_ beserta isiannya, ia menjejalkannya secara paksa. Setelah itu ia kunyah, kembali menjilati tetesan di area pinggir yang hampir jatuh. Degup jantung Rhya makin tak terkendali. Astaga. Mungkin dia harus kembali ke Rumah Sakit untuk diagnosa?

Sebentar. _Junior_nya ikutan antusias. Rhya memegangi kepalanya. Sadarkan dirimu, Rhya! Lumiere bukan aktor film _biru_! Kenapa kau jadi bernafsu?!

"Es krimnya enak, terima kasih, Rhya-_san_." sekarang pipinya belepotan cairan warna putih.

"Kukasih tisu." Yami memberi beberapa lembar tisu.

"Terima kasih! Kapan-kapan aku akan mampir ke mari!" Lumiere tersenyum sembari mengusap pipinya. Membuat silau mata saja.

Yami langsung menyeret Rhya untuk mojok. "Rhya, di mana kau menemukan bidadari itu?! Kau pasti pakai pelet, ya!"

"Enak saja, dia itu—em ... pokoknya aku harus bertanggung jawab sementara waktu ... " Rhya tidak bisa bilang dia habis menabrak anak orang. Itu agak ... bagaimanapun mengatakannya, ya ...

Yami berbisik. "Bertanggung jawab? Dia sudah hamil?!"

Rhya memerah. "Mana mungkin, dia itu laki-laki! Lagipula aku tidak sebrengsek itu!"

"Dia laki-laki?!" Yami syok. Ia menatap Lumiere, lalu Rhya. Diulang di sesi dua dan selanjutnya hingga wajahnya benar-benar terkejut.

"Kau serius?!"

"Kau pikir aku berbohong?!"

"Rhya, ini gawat. Dia seperti bintang film por—"

"Jangan kencang-kencang, bodoh!"

"Kau mengataiku bodoh?!"

"Um, Rhya-_san_, aku sudah selesai."

Ucapan itu menghentikan Rhya dan Yami yang hampir saja memulai perang dunia. Mereka segera menjauh satu sama lain. Rhya pun kembali ke tempatnya semula.

"Ya sudah, kita kembali." Rhya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Ia tadi pasti hanya khilaf. Selanjutnya ia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi. Benar. Dia adalah laki-laki! Dia tidak selemah itu!

"Terima kasih es krimnya, Pak. Saya permisi." Lumiere membungkuk sopan.

"O-oh." Yami melambaikan tangan. Ia melihat Rhya dan orang yang disebut Lumiere itu pergi dari tempatnya. Rhya harus hati-hati membawa pemuda yang bisa jadi _bioweapon_ itu. Senyumannya berbahaya!

"Pak, aku mau beli es krim!"

"Kau mengagetkanku saja, Dorothy." Yami hampir saja jantungan karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara. Itu Dorothy Unsworth, salah satu pelanggannya. Dia mulai beli es krim sekitar beberapa tahun lalu. Bahkan satu setengah jam lalu ia sudah beli di sini. Mau apalagi dia ke mari? Tapi aneh-aneh begitu Dorothy tetap sumber uangnya.

"Seperti biasa? Tunggu, aku bukan bapak-bapak!"

"Sebenarnya aku punya penawaran bagus sebagai penghasilan tambahan." Dorothy tersenyum. "Kau ada di jalan ini sepanjang hari, '_kan_? Satu-satunya jalan menuju Distrik A. Apa kau melihat seseorang sekitar delapan sampai enam belas hari lalu?"

"Mana mungkin aku ingat, bodoh." Dorothy ini tidak tahu apa dia ini sibuk melayani pelanggan? Dia tidak akan memperhatikan detail pelanggannya. Yang penting mereka bayar es krimnya.

Sebundel uang sepuluh ribu yen ditaruh di depannya.

"Jadilah saksi di pengadilan besok. Kalau kau punya bukti yang menguntungkan Pembela, akan kutambah."

" ... "

"Di ruang sidang nomor empat. Jangan sampai terlambat, ya."

"Aku harus mengatakan apa? Aku benar-benar tidak ingat."

Dorothy memberinya setumpuk uang lagi. "Kalau dengan ini, mungkin kau ingat."

Yami tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu sekarang, ada orang aneh yang berjalan ke sini. Tubuhnya besar dengan tato di sekitar matanya, rambutnya pirang. Ugh. Siapa, ya? Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas. Tapi aku yakin dia bukan warga sekitar sini."

"_Bingo_! Nozel-_san_! Kita bawa dia ke Kantor Polisi!" tubuh besar itu diseret Dorothy masuk ke dalam mobil yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana. Seorang laki-laki di bangku kemudi segera menginjak pedal gas.

"Kau punya pengamatan yang bagus, Dorothy."

"Ayay, _sir_!"

"Oi, apa salahku?!"

* * *

Zenon hampir tidak tahan mendengar kasak-kusuk di kantor. Kulkasnya masih aman, sepertinya semalam Vanica tidak membobol ruangannya. Dia hanya mengeluh soal kamar sebelahnya lagi yang sangat berisik. Zenon hanya menghela napas mendengarnya. Memang, tetangga sebelah terkadang suka menyetel musik keras-keras.

Begitu sampai tempat kerja, ia mendengar banyak hal yang tidak enak. Mereka semua membicarakan Yuno yang akan dipanggil dalam Rapat Dewan. Zenon tidak terkejut. Semua orang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi.

_Lalu ke mana dia? _

Sedang jam makan siang, tapi Asta tidak masuk, jadi kemungkinan kecil dia akan ke kafetaria. Zenon memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung padanya. Dia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke perpustakaan. Tempat ini tidak ramai, bahkan cenderung sepi kecuali seminggu menjelang ujian. Dia menemukan Yuno sedang membaca buku di salah satu meja. Penjaga Perpustakaan sedang membereskan buku di rak belakang.

"Ternyata kau di sini."

"Zenon-_sensei_?" Yuno terkejut melihat kedatangannya. "Kupikir siapa. Mau mencari buku materi?"

"Aku mencarimu." Zenon mengambil kursi di sebelahnya.

Yuno memerlukan waktu menjawab yang satu itu karena ia sama sekali tidak menduga. "Oh, kau pasti sudah dengar beritanya. Tertawalah."

Zenon mengernyit. "Kenapa aku harus tertawa? Kau pasti kesulitan melalui ini."

"Jangan sok tahu."

"Rapat Dewan besok, kau tidak mau melawan?"

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melawan."

"Kenapa kau berusaha sejauh ini? Apakah hasilnya ada?"

Yuno menutup bukunya. "Kalau kau hanya ingin menceramahiku, pergi dari hadapanku."

"Aku ini peduli padamu."

Yuno berdecak. "Sejujurnya, aku sudah siap untuk ini."

"Kau gila."

"Makanya, jangan dekat-dekat, nanti kau tertular."

"Kenapa kau ini?"

Yuno berdiri dari kursi, berniat pergi. Tapi Zenon menahan lengannya. Yuno berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Zenon tak membiarkannya semudah itu.

"Apa masalahmu, Zenon-_sensei_?!"

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bertingkah bodoh seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, jangan melihatku."

Zenon kesal. Ditariknya Yuno sekencang yang ia bisa hingga lelaki itu hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh di pelukannya. Dari dekat ia bisa melihat mata kekuningan itu. Indah.

"Mana bisa. Aku selalu melihatmu sepanjang waktu."

Yuno menatap sinis. "Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Yuno hendak bangkit, tapi tangan Zenon menahan perutnya.

"Yuno-_sensei_, aku ingin memperjelas semuanya."

"Brengsek, lepaskan!"

"Tidak."

Yuno mencari akal. Oh. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ia hanya menyeringai sebelum menghajar wajah pria itu, diikuti dengan serangan lutut di area vitalnya. Zenon refleks melepaskannya, merintih sambil menatap Yuno tidak percaya.

"Maaf saja, aku ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Makhluk rendahan."

"Tunggu, Yuno-_sen_—" Yuno pasti menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh tadi. Apa dia belajar beladiri? Sakitnya luar biasa.

"Sampai jumpa. Aku harus mengajar." dan Yuno pergi meninggalkannya di perpustakaan.

"Yuno-_sen_—ugh."

* * *

"Kau yakin semua akan baik-baik saja, Mars?"

"Tentu, Fana."

"Aku agak khawatir dengan Licht. Dia sangat menyukai Silvamillion itu."

"Tapi kau sudah mengajaknya, '_kan_?"

"Tentu."

Sekarang ini Mars dan Fana sedang dalam perjalanan mereka ke Tohoku. Mengurus beberapa hal, termasuk kiriman narkotika untuk Vetto. Dia adalah teman lama mereka berdua. Tentu saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih padanya, Mars dan Fana membantu mengamankan bisnisnya.

"Vetto sudah membungkam Sally, '_kan_?"

"Tentu. Tenang saja, Fana."

"Aku tidak menyangka kita harus melakukan ini, bahkan sampai membunuh adik Silvamillion."

"Itu karena keadaan."

Fana menatap langit biru dari kaca jendela kereta yang mereka naiki sekarang. Terlihat jernih sekali. Ia jadi mengingat saat-saat dulu, ketika Licht dan mereka masih akrab. Belakangan ini hubungan mereka sulit, hanya karena satu orang. Lagipula, apa yang dilihat Licht dari makhluk rendah itu? Fana tidak mengerti.

"Mars, ponselmu berbunyi."

Mars segera mengangkat panggilan. Ia menjawab dengan 'ya' saja. Membuat Fana penasaran.

"Siapa?"

"Pengadilan. Kita bersaksi besok."

"Aku tidak mengira akan secepat ini. Aku pikir kita bisa membuat Secre menjadi sekutu kita, tapi sepertinya aku salah besar."

"Ini tidak seperti kita akan kalah, Fana."

Fana tersenyum. "Benar, kita tidak akan kalah."

* * *

"Hati-hati, Rhya-_san_."

"Ou. Jaga dirimu."

Lumiere melihat Rhya sudah menjauh. Ia lelah sekali hari ini. Bahkan rasanya sulit untuk kembali menginjakkan kaki kembali. Apakah ia bisa hidup seperti ini? Pikirannya bercampur aduk. Ia harus membereskan rumah terlebih dahulu. Pintu rumahnya masih terbuka, wajar karena waktu itu ia berlari begitu saja. Ponselnya bahkan terlihat retak di dekat pintu. Ia bisa beli lagi, tapi sekarang ia merasa tidak memerlukan benda itu.

Ia masuk, melepas sepatu. Melewati deretan fotonya dan Tetia yang terpajang di dinding. Lumiere berusaha mengabaikan, meski hatinya teramat sakit. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana ke depannya.

Lumiere mulai dari merapikan kamar adiknya. Tidak berantakan, Lumiere memang membiasakan agar Tetia selalu rapi. Ia tersenyum kecil sembari menata ulang beberapa benda. Andai saja, sekarang ia bisa memeluknya, mengatakan bahwa Lumiere sangat menyayanginya.

Ia menemukan sebuah buku kecil di atas meja belajar Tetia. Ada semacam gembok di sisi pinggir. Nama Tetia ada di depan. Apa ini buku hariannya, ya? Sampulnya saja bunga-bunga. Remaja memang selalu menyukai hal semacam ini. Ia hendak memindahkannya ke laci, tapi tak sengaja menjatuhkannya hingga sebuah halaman terbuka. Lumiere mengambil benda itu dan menatap tak percaya.

'_Aku dikejar seseorang, aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat kakak cemas. Aku akan menulis di sini untuk mengingatnya.'_

"Apa ini?" Lumiere membuka halaman selanjutnya. Isinya kurang lebih sama, Tetia merasa diawasi oleh seseorang di manapun ia berada. Sampai akhirnya Lumiere sampai ke sebuah lembar yang tidak pernah ia duga.

_'Mereka mengancamku, aku tidak kenal paman dan bibi itu. Paman itu menggunakan kancing berkilau dan kemeja ungu, bibi berambut merah muda memakai kalung salib di lehernya. Kakak, aku takut ... '_

Diancam? Siapa dan apa keperluan orang yang mengancam Tetia? Dia hanya murid sekolah menengah pertama! Lumiere memang tidak sepenuhnya mengawasi sekolah Tetia, tapi ia yakin adiknya tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal hingga berakibat terkena hukuman.

_'Paman dan bibi itu menemuiku lagi, mereka bilang Kak Lumiere itu makhluk rendah dan harus jauh-jauh dari anak mereka. Aku tidak terima! Dia adalah kakak terbaik yang aku punya!'_

_'Sepulang studi tur aku akan beli beberapa alat di toko itu. Aku tidak boleh menyerah. Aku pasti bisa. Mereka mengajakku ke restoran dekat perempatan untuk bicara lagi saat itu. Kak, doakan aku.'_

Habis.

Lumiere melihat tanggal yang tertera. Seminggu sebelum kematian adiknya. Adiknya berencana menemui orang yang kemungkinan adalah—tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan, Lumiere? Itu tidak mungkin. Kronologisnya hanya kebetulan pas saja, '_kan_? Dia hanya memikirkan satu hal; orang tua Licht. Tapi ... ia tidak mau percaya. Itu pasti tidak benar. Ya, itu mungkin saja orang lain. Lumiere tidak boleh langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

"Tok tok!" terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Lumiere menyimpan benda itu di laci dan segera berlari untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Begitu membuka pintu, wajah Licht ada dalam lintas pandangnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Lumiere mundur.

"Aku ingin berbicara." Licht menunduk. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf."

"Licht, bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau menemuimu lagi? Pergi."

"Aku tidak bisa, Lumiere." Licht melangkah maju. Lumiere semakin mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok rumahnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Licht ... "

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan ap—hnnggg! Mmmphhh!" Lumiere tidak mengira sebuah ciuman datang tiba-tiba. Ia memukul dada Licht, tapi pihak dominan tak mau melepas. Butuh beberapa waktu hingga keduanya menuntaskan. Lumiere pusing, apa maksud Licht melakukan itu? Bahkan ia tidak bertanya dulu.

"Lumiere, apa kau suka padaku?"

"Retoris." Lumiere mendorongnya. Kali ini ia berhasil karena Licht sedikit mengalah.

"Apa jawabanmu?"

Lumiere menatapnya penuh amarah. "Aku membencimu. Pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi."

"Jangan berbohong. Kau itu tidak pandai menutupi perasaanmu."

Kedua tangan Lumiere dinaikkan, ditahan. Licht kembali meraup celah ranum itu untuk kali kedua. Lumiere meronta tapi percuma. Dia harus melayaninya dulu.

"Ah—apa yang kau lakukan?" Lumiere kesulitan mengambil napas ketika tautan mereka usai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lumiere." Licht berbisik di telinganya. "Aku hanya berpikir, jangan-jangan kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama."

Lumiere sudah kesal. Ia memilih melepaskan diri. Saat ini ia tidak mau menatap laki-laki yang dicintainya itu. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi sampai-sampai kepalanya sakit. Dia ingin menangis, bertanya pada Tuhan apakah memang hidupnya harus menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Pergi, Licht."

"Tidak."

"Licht, kau—ah! Sakit! Licht!"

Licht menggigiti lehernya, menciptakan tanda. Menimpa bekasnya yang sudah mulai terlihat samar. Lumiere menggelinjang tidak karuan. Dia bergerak-gerak brutal sebelum akhirnya entah bagaimana ada suara keras terdengar.

_ **Plakkkk!** _

Licht menyentuh pipinya. Rasanya panas. Di depannya, Lumiere sudah siap menumpahkan air mata kapan saja.

"Pergi!"

Licht sedikit kecewa dengan itu. Dia tidak ingin meragukan Lumiere, tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu alasan kebenciannya. Mereka sudah berjalan sejauh ini, mana mungkin Licht mundur lagi? Ia teringat kata-kata Secre. Ia sendiri juga harus tegas pada hubungan ini. Namun melihat Lumiere membuatnya luluh untuk ke-sekian kali. Dia tidak ingin melihatnya bersedih. Apalagi jika itu karena dirinya sendiri.

"Lumiere, aku mau menikah denganmu."

Lumiere terhenyak. Tapi tidak lama hingga kesadarannya kembali dan mengusir Licht dari rumahnya.

"Pergi, Licht! Tolong jangan temui aku lagi!"

Lumiere menutup pintu dengan keras. Licht yang sudah di luar tidak bisa apa-apa. Dari tempatnya ia bisa mendengar suara sesenggukan. Apa Lumiere menangis?

_Karenanya? _

Lalu apakah dia bisa menjamin kebahagiaan Lumiere di waktu mendatang jika hal seperti ini saja membuat mereka goyah?

"Lumiere, tidak peduli apa katamu. Aku suka padamu. Aku mau kita menikah."

Hanya ada isakan yang terdengar. Licht ingin memeluknya, melihat semua rasa bahagia dan sedihnya. Ia mau Lumiere menunjukkan itu semua hanya padanya.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu. Sampai kapanpun."

Itulah yang diucapkan Licht sebelum pergi dari sana. Lumiere mendengar langkah kakinya kian jauh, kemudian suara mobil melaju. Dia sedang bimbang. Rasanya kenyataan adalah sesuatu yang sulit ia hadapi. Ia hanya bergumam pelan sembari menitikkan air mata.

"Licht ... aku juga ... mau menikah denganmu ... "

* * *

"Selamat untuk sidangnya, Noelle. Kau berhasil lagi."

"Secre-_san_ terlalu memuji saya." Noelle menggaruk kepalanya. Hari mulai petang setelah mereka selesai beres-beres dan akan mengecek ulang kesaksian Rill Boismortier di tahanan dengan mobil Secre. Noelle tidak melihat Jaksa Langris. Seingatnya dia pergi bersama dengan Secre tadi pagi untuk ke lokasi kejadian. Seharusnya Noelle yang ke sana, tapi ia ada sidang sore hingga membuat Secre harus membantunya. Menyedihkan sekali dirinya. Suatu saat, Noelle akan membalas kebaikannya.

"Jaksa Langris sedang meminta izin pengawasan perbatasan." seolah membaca pikiran Noelle, Secre menjawabnya.

"Ti-tidak! Saya tidak memikirkannya!" elak Noelle. Wajahnya memerah karena malu ketahuan. Secre tertawa sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Kau itu hebat, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri."

"Se-Secre-_san_!"

"Oh, ya. Aku mau menyerahkan sesuatu padamu. Sampaikan permintaan maafku pada Jaksa Langris, ya." Secre menyerahkan sebuah _compact disk_ dan beberapa berkas dari dalam tasnya. "Noelle, menjauh dariku."

"Tunggu, apa yang kau bicarakan, Secre-_san_?"

_ **Dor!** _

Noelle mendengar suara tembakan. Ia takut. Dari mana asalnya?

"Noelle, lari dan bawa barang bukti itu!" Secre turun untuk melihat keadaan.

"Tapi, Secre-_san_—"

"Percayalah padaku."

Tak berapa lama, Noelle melihat banyak orang mulai berdatangan. Wilayah ini memang sangat sepi. Secre yang sudah di luar menghadapi orang-orang mencurigakan itu. Salah satu dari mereka mencoba memecahkan kaca jendela mobil yang mereka naiki, tapi Secre segera menyikutnya hingga pingsan.

"Noelle, lari! Temui Langris!"

"Tapi, Secre-_san_—"

"Pergi!"

Noelle menelan ludah. Secre membuatnya terkejut. Gadis itu segera mengambil alih kemudi dan menjauh dari sana. Ia melihat dari spion, perkelahian masih berlanjut. Dia ingin menangis. Kenapa dia tak bisa berada di level yang sama dengan atasannya?

_Kenapa dia selemah ini? _


	10. Chapter 10

"Jadi ini sketsa orang itu?"

"Benar, kami membuatnya dari laporan saksi. Saksi meminta namanya dirahasiakan sampai persidangan."

Langris kesal. Dorothy selalu saja mendahuluinya. Mereka memang tidak bersaing, tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana bisa dia kalah cepat dengan perempuan hohohihe itu?

"Jaksa Langris, Noelle-_san_ mencari Anda. Dia menunggu di luar." salah seorang petugas lewat dan menyampaikan pesan. Langris mengernyit. Buat apa gadis itu mencarinya? Mau berkelahi? Tenang saja. Langris juga tidak akan segan walau dia wanita.

Langris berjalan keluar dari kantor jaksa sambil membawa data yang harus ia bawa. Ia tidak bisa menghubungi Letoille sedari siang, jadi ia putuskan mengambil berkasnya dulu untuk diserahkan. Lelaki itu melihat Noelle di depan, ia tampak ketakutan.

"Jaksa Langris, Secre-_san_ memintaku menyerahkan ini pada Anda."

_Bukankah itu barang bukti yang dia berikan pada Secre tadi pagi? _

"Lalu dia di mana sekarang?"

Noelle terdiam sejenak, lalu menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya. Langris terbeliak, ia menarik kerah pakaian gadis itu.

"Kau meninggalkannya?!"

" ... "

"Tunggu apalagi, ayo pergi." Langris menggandeng tangannya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Noelle yang masih capai kesulitan mengikuti. Langkah laki-laki itu lebar. Asta juga. Mereka semua pada dasarnya sama saja.

"Jaksa Langris, bukankah kita lebih baik kita panggil yang lain—"

"Kita sedang berpacu dengan waktu, bodoh!"

Noelle tersentak. Perkataan Langris ada benarnya. Tidak ada jaminan Secre masih aman meski mereka memanggil bantuan. Mereka menuju tempat yang diceritakan Noelle, lokasinya juga tak terlalu jauh, hanya saja jalanan memang sedang sepi.

"Kau yakin di sini?"

"I-iya, tadi masih ada ... "

Yang mereka lihat hanya sebuah lahan kosong. Noelle ketakutan. Apa seharusnya ia tidak berlari? Apakah ia telah melakukan kesalahan?

"Sial, kita terlambat." Langris menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya. "Dorothy. Pergi ke kantor polisi dan minta penyelidikan. Hah?! Secre menghilang dan kau menyuruhku tenang?! Cepat lakukan, sialan!"

Langris terlihat marah. Wajar saja. Meski ia dan Secre berseberangan, tetap saja mereka saling mengenal. Noelle menunduk, merasa malu. Kalau ia tidak lari, apa kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini?

"Hei, cewek aneh, ayo ke kantor po—"

"Hiks ... "

Tidak pernah Langris mengira akan melihat Noelle menangis. Ia sesenggukan dan hidungnya menjadi merah.

"Maaf ... maafkan aku ... "

Langris menghela napas dan menendang pelan kakinya. "Jangan menangis di depanku."

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah ... "

"Kau tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun dengan menangis. Sebaiknya kau ingat itu."

Noelle justru menangis makin kencang. Langris panik. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Ponselnya berbunyi. Bukan Dorothy. Langris terkejut melihat nama kontak pemanggilnya.

"Secre?!"

"A-apa?!" Noelle ikut terkejut.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Langris mengangkatnya. "Secre, kau di ma—"

_"Hoo, kau teman gadis ini, ya?" _malah suara asing yang ia dengar. Langris tidak mengenali suara ini.

_"Kau harus bebaskan saksi besok. Atau nyawa gadis ini akan dalam bahaya." _

Langris menelan ludah. "Apa buktinya kalau dia bersamamu?"

_"Hei, bicaralah."_ ada suara lagi, seperti robekan pelekat.

_"Langris, jangan dengarkan dia! Aku bisa mengatasi i—akhhhh!"_

"Secre!"

_"Kau mengerti?"_

_ **Tuttt** _

Langris mencoba memanggil nomor Secre lagi, tapi percuma. Tidak diangkat. Di percobaan terakhir, nomornya justru tidak aktif. Langris menggerutu kesal.

"Bagaimana, Jaksa Langris?"

"Tidak aktif. Sialan." ponselnya dimasukkan lagi ke saku. Dia lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Noelle sendirian.

"Eh, Jaksa Langris? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Aku ini Noelle Silva, lho!"

"Cewek aneh, berisik, cengeng lagi."

"Hei, tidak sopan!"

* * *

"Ayo minum, Lumiere." Vetto menuangkan segelas anggur untuknya. Hari ini sedikit spesial. Vetto menyewa ruangan bersama teman-temannya. Lumiere dan beberapa seniornya menemani mereka minum malam ini. Ada sebuah meja besar dengan sofa yang mengelilingi. Lumiere duduk di sebelah Vetto karena itu permintaan pelanggannya. Dia tidak boleh membuat kekacauan. Meski sekarang ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bekerja. Tetia sudah tidak ada. Tidak ada gunanya.

"Tidak perlu, Vetto-_san_. Saya hanya ... sedikit lelah." Lumiere sedang tidak tahu memutuskan jalan hidupnya nanti. Mungkin ia akan keluar saja dari sini.

"Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah."

"Terima kasih, Vetto-_san_." Lumiere menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan besar Vetto. Ia merasa tenang karena perlahan-lahan suara berisik itu hilang dari kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu jatuh tertidur begitu saja.

"Kau yakin membiarkannya tertidur begitu, Vetto? Bukankah kau suka padanya? Sikat saja."

"Aku tidak serendah kalian," Vetto tertawa. "Hei, punyaku Royal Flush."

"Sialan!"

* * *

Lumiere berada di sebuah padang bunga. Daun-daun berwarna keemasan, dengan buka matahari di atasnya. Ada angin kencang menerpa, menuju arah bukit. Di sana Lumiere melihat Tetia sedang berkumpul bersama orang tua mereka.

Lumiere ingin menuju ke sana, lantas ia berlari. Tapi semakin lama, semuanya kian jauh. Mereka menjauh dari pandangannya hingga akhirnya sirna. Lumiere sendirian di sana. Tidak ada siapapun. Dia tetap berlari, berharap bisa melihat mereka kembali. Namun sebuah tangan menahannya, itu adalah Licht di belakangnya.

Lumiere masih kesal melihatnya, ia mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi Licht menariknya kencang. Lumiere lalu menendang kakinya, tapi percuma. Licht justru mendekapnya, Lumiere melawan hingga berhenti meronta karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Licht?!"

"Jangan ke sana, Lumiere. Aku tidak mau kau pergi."

"Memang apa pedulimu?! Aku tidak butuh kau, aku hanya ingin keluargaku!"

"Mereka tidak akan kembali."

"Brengsek!" Lumiere memukul punggungnya keras-keras. Namun Licht bergeming. Ia begitu gigih dalam hal seperti ini. Lumiere tidak mengerti kenapa. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menangis.

"Lumiere?"

Lumiere terbangun. Di sebelahnya ada Vetto. Oh. Dia tadi tertidur saat bekerja. Lumiere melihat sekelilingnya telah sepi. Apa mereka semua sudah pulang?

"Maaf saya tertidur, Vetto-_san_." Lumiere mengusap matanya.

"Bukan masalah. Sekarang sudah jam tiga, bukankah sebaiknya kau kembali?"

Kembali? Ke rumah kosong itu? Lumiere malas sekali. Dia hanya akan mengingat kenangannya bersama dengan Tetia. Dia hanya akan bersedih saja di sana.

"Vetto-_san_, bisa tolong bawa saya? Saya ... sedang tidak ingin pulang."

"Kau yakin? Aku tidak janji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Lumiere menggigit bibirnya. Vetto memang sopan padanya, tapi tetap saja itu hanya berlaku di tempat kerja. Lumiere juga tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya di luar sana.

"Tidak apa. Saya tidak keberatan."

_Ini lebih baik daripada dia harus sendirian, bukan? _

* * *

Esok datang begitu cepat. Yuno duduk dengan santai di kursi yang disediakan. Di sebelahnya ada Zenon. Lalu ... banyak sekali yang menatapnya di sini. Mereka semua pasti membencinya, ya?

"Kami memutuskan memberikan sanksi pengeluaran Yuno Grinbellior dari jajaran tenaga pendidik Universitas Clover. Yuno-_san_, apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang ini?"

Yuno hanya memejamkan mata. "Tidak ada. Saya menerima sepenuhnya."

"Kalau begitu keputusan telah ditetapkan. Anda tidak berhak mengajar lagi di sini, sanksi berlaku mulai besok."

Yuno menghela napas. Ia tidak menyesal. Setidaknya ia telah mencoba melakukan yang terbaik demi mengejar cintanya. Mungkin mereka memang belum berjodoh di tempat ini. Tapi Yuno tidak akan menyerah. Masih ada banyak jalan. Ia harus mundur selangkah untuk maju. Ini tidak akan berlangsung selamanya.

"Kami juga akan mencabut izin mengajarmu. Mempertimbangkan bahwa kasus ini sangat krusial, juga meminta pendapat pada Kementerian Pendidikan. Kami tidak ingin ada yang lain."

Sebentar.

_Itu sedikit keterlaluan, bukan? _

Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa Yuno begitu mencintai pekerjaannya? Ia mungkin sedikit kacau karena Asta. Tapi menjadi seorang pengajar adalah mimpinya sedari dulu. Ia seperti diinjak-injak. Yuno sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya seorang diri. Dari dulu tidak pernah ada yang membantu. Karena itu ia tidak akan sakit hati apabila tidak ada rekan kerja yang membelanya. Mereka semua menatap sinis padanya.

"Terserah."

Meski sebenarnya itu sangat berat untuk direlakan. Tapi Yuno tidak bisa melawan. Ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa ini adalah kesalahan besar. Percuma ia membela diri. Yang ada mereka akan semakin menjadi menghinanya.

Sementara Zenon di sebelahnya hanya menatap heran. Kenapa Yuno tidak membantah? Padahal ia bisa saja melakukannya. Kenapa dia tidak membalas seperti yang selama ini Zenon lihat darinya?

Semua orang pergi. Yuno berdiam diri untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Ketika ia selesai, ia baru menyadari bahwa Zenon masih berada di sebelahnya.

"Zenon-_sensei_?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melawan, Yuno-_sensei_?"

"Karena itu percuma."

"Tapi—"

"Tapi, terima kasih sudah mengatakannya. Aku juga harus segera pergi."

Zenon tidak percaya. Yuno yang ia tahu tidaklah selemah ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Yuno-_sensei_ ... bukankah semua ini terjadi karena Asta?"

"Kau cukup berani mengatakannya setelah aku memberimu peringatan dulu?"

"Tapi, melihatmu begini membuatku tersiksa juga. Jalanmu masih panjang, kau bisa lebih lama mengajar. Kalau kau mengabaikan perasaanmu, bukankah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Bahkan aku tidak sudi meludahimu, Zenon-_sensei_. Aku benci kalah, tapi aku lebih benci jika harus menuruti perkataan seseorang."

"Kalau pun kau menginginkan Asta, tapi apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu kalau kau tidak tahu, kenapa kau berusaha sejauh ini? Bukankah jalanmu sekarang penuh dengan ketidakpastian?"

Yuno menatap langit-langit ruangan. Ia mengerti maksud Zenon, tapi ia sedang menahan diri agar tidak meledak. Ia juga tidak mengharapkan ini. Memang benar kalau ia menunggu, mungkin hasilnya lebih baik. Tapi Yuno tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia mencintai Asta. Dia tidak ingin melihat Asta bersama yang lain sebelum dia berusaha. Jika begitu ia akan menyesal seumur hidup karena terlambat melakukan sesuatu.

"Zenon-_sensei_, aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk ini. Dari awal aku mengiranya. Itu memang menyakitkan, tapi aku tidak ingin berhenti."

Zenon sungguh tidak mengerti. Yuno bahkan tersenyum ketika mengatakannya. Ia menganggap sesuatu seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa. Dia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Kau tidak ingin berhenti mencintai laki-laki itu?"

"Sekalipun tidak pernah terpikir olehku. Permisi."

* * *

"Ini ruanganmu, Lumiere. Aku harus pergi bekerja dan kembali sore nanti."

"Tenang, saya akan membersihkannya." Lumiere butuh kegiatan untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Setidaknya dengan bersih-bersih ia akan merasa sedikit tenang.

"Tidak perlu."

Lumiere melirik jam dinding yang ada di sana. Masih pukul tujuh pagi. Tadi mereka sempat berputar-putar di jalan sebelum ke apartemen Vetto.

"Tapi—"

"Aku pergi dulu. Ini kuncinya. Jangan bukakan selain untukku. Kau tidak mau ditemukan, bukan?"

Lumiere mengangguk. Memang benar resikonya akan besar bila ia bertemu dengan orang selain Vetto saat ini. Ia hanya mau menenangkan diri sebelum kembali pulang. Tapi meski ia pulang, tidak ada apapun di sana. Lumiere sedang tidak tahu harus ke mana.

Vetto pergi dan meninggalkannya. Lumiere merebahkan diri di kasur besar yang ada di sana. Bahkan ia juga sendirian sekarang, huh. Mungkin ia sebaiknya memasak. Ia sedikit lapar.

Bahan makanan di kulkas Vetto cukup banyak. Lumiere juga tidak kesulitan memilah karena tatanannya rapi. Ia ingin memasak omelet saja. Dengan sedikit daun bawang, mungkin.

"Hmphh!"

Lumiere seperti mendengar sesuatu. Suara apa itu? Bukankah di sini tidak ada orang selain dirinya?

"Hmphh!"

Makin keras terdengar karena suasana sunyi. Lumiere mencoba menebak asal suara itu. Sepertinya dari dalam lemari pakaian. Ja-jangan-jangan ada hantunya? Tapi ini masih terang, ia hanya perlu teriak kalau itu memang hantu. Lumiere bersikap siaga sembari membuka lemari besar itu. Ia menemukan seorang gadis dengan tubuh terikat.

"Kau siapa?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Lumiere panik. Ia bergegas berusaha melepaskan ikatannya. Gadis itu terlihat lemas sekali. Apa dia sudah minum? Apa dia sudah makan? Yang paling penting, kenapa ia di sini?

Lumiere melepas lakban di mulutnya. Gadis itu menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Sepertinya ia dikurung cukup lama. Kenapa ... kenapa bisa? Apa yang telah Vetto lakukan padanya?

** _Klak!_ **

"Lumiere, apa kau melihat dompetku?"

_Timing_ yang benar-benar buruk. Vetto datang secara tiba-tiba. Dan ia tengah melihat Lumiere yang melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tak pernah ia tahu.

Kedua pipinya dicengkeram kuat. Vetto menatapnya marah. Matanya berkilat menyeramkan. Lumiere gemetaran. Saat-saat yang tak ia inginkan datang juga.

"Kupikir aku harus membunuhmu sekarang, Lumiere."

"Mmphh, j-jnhan—" Lumiere benar-benar ketakutan. Di depannya sekarang bukanlah Vetto yang selama ini ia kenal. Dia adalah orang lain. Tubuh Lumiere dibanting, hingga ia berteriak kesakitan. Lumiere mencoba bangkit, tapi detik berikutnya rambutnya dijambak dan kepalanya dipukulkan ke dinding beberapa kali. Lumiere melihat tetesan darah di dekatnya. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ia pusing.

"Aku berubah pikiran, mungkin aku akan sedikit bermain denganmu."

"Sa-saya tidak melihat apa-apa! Saya juga tidak akan mengatakannya!" Lumiere harus lolos dari sini bagaimanapun caranya. Ia berharap akan ada yang datang mencarinya. Tapi mana mungkin mereka menemukan tempat ini? Lumiere juga tidak menghafal jalannya saat menuju kemari.

Kenapa ia sebodoh ini?

** _Brukk!_ **

"Ugh ..." Lumiere mual sekarang ketika Vetto melemparnya ke ranjang. Lehernya dicekik kuat, membuat Lumiere kesulitan bernapas.

"Nghhkk—Ve-Vetto-_san_ ... hahhhh ... " sesuatu, Lumiere harus mengatakan sesuatu agar Vetto berhenti. "Sebelum membunuh saya, tidakkah Anda berpikir ada saksi mata di sini?"

Lumiere dibebaskan. Ia batuk-batuk. Tenggorokannya kering. Sesaat ia berpikir Vetto melepaskannya, ternyata tidak. Vetto menarik kerah pakaiannya dan menatap tajam.

"Aku akan membunuhmu disaat yang tepat. Tapi aku harus yakin kau tidak akan lari dari tempat ini."

Lumiere diseret kembali. Ia dibawa menuju sebuah kursi kayu di ujung ruang bersama gadis yang tadi diselamatkannya. Tubuhnya diikat kencang dengan simpul mati. Begitu pula kakinya. Kedua tangannya berada di belakang. Mulutnya dilakban agar tidak bisa berbicara.

"Sekarang kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Diam dan tunggu sampai aku membunuhmu, Lumiere."

Lumiere tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Salahnya karena meminta pergi. Tapi tidak disangkanya akan berakhir begini.

"Kau beruntung karena aku harus segera pergi. Bukankah kau tidak keberatan jika aku melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"Mpphh!" Lumiere menggeleng kencang. Dia tidak mau itu terjadi. Vetto hanya tertawa remeh sebelum mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal. Lumiere melihatnya pergi dan menutup pintu. Lalu mendengar suara pintu dikunci dari luar.

Ia teringat dengan Licht. Ia bahkan belum sempat meminta maaf karena telah memukulnya. Ia harus apa sekarang? Hanya masalah waktu saja sebelum nyawanya terenggut.

_Apakah ini adalah saat-saat terakhirnya?_

* * *

Noelle terkejut melihat posisi Jaksa hari itu diisi Langris. Seingatnya Langris tidak menangani kasus ini meski turut melakukan penyelidikan kemarin. Apa yang terjadi?

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Jaksa Letoille tidak bisa hadir jadi saya menggantikannya. Maaf terlalu tiba-tiba."

"Baiklah. Bukan masalah kalau itu kau."

_'Seharusnya tidak boleh, 'kan?!!!'_ batin Noelle menjerit. Apa-apaan Hakim Agung? Mana bisa seenaknya diganti begitu!

"Terima kasih, Yang Mulia." Langris membacakan dokumen yang akan ia bawa hari ini. "Sidang ini lanjutan dari sidang kemarin, terkait pembunuhan Sally Salamander. Jaksa berhasil menemukan barang bukti baru."

Langris menunjukkan alat bukti yang ia bawa. Sebuah ponsel pintar. "Saya telah merestorasi data dan semua kontak yang terhubung dengan ponsel ini. Tentu saja, kontak terdakwa ada. Tidak diragukan lagi, ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara mereka. Selain itu, cerita terdakwa tidak jelas kenapa ia dipanggil korban malam itu."

Noelle berkeringat dingin. Jaksa sialan. Noelle pikir dia berpihak pada Secre. Baiklah, jangan pikir bungsu dari keluarga Silva ini akan membiarkannya.

"Keberatan! Itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan terdakwa membunuh korban."

Langris menyeringai. "Tentu saja bisa, karena dia adalah orang yang ditelpon terakhir. Kalau kau ingin membantahku, tunjukkan bukti."

Sial. Perkataannya benar. Noelle tidak punya bukti. Semua itu ia serahkan kepada Langris semalam. Jadi ini maksudnya menusuk dari belakang? Keterlaluan.

Rill akhirnya mengangkat tangannya. "Saya akan menceritakannya lagi dan membuktikan kalau saya tidak bersalah!"

Pemuda itu bercerita bahwa Sally memanggilnya malam itu untuk membetulkan pipanya. Rill yang sudah lama mengenalnya tak keberatan datang malam-malam. Ia mengetuk pintu, tapi karena tak ada jawaban ia iseng mendorongnya dengan kaki. Kondisi pintunya tidak terkunci. Rill pun melangkah masuk dan memanggilnya.

Ia mendengar suara keras dari arah kamar Sally, kemudian ia menuju ke sana. Saat itulah sidik jarinya ada di kenop pintu karena membuka pintu kamar. Sally sudah tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah. Rill yang panik langsung menelpon polisi, tapi sialnya ia justru dianggap sebagai pelaku.

"Begitulah ceritanya!"

"Tunggu, suara keras apa itu?" Noelle juga penasaran. Rill tidak menyebutkan itu dalam pemeriksaan ulang kemarin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kupikir tikus."

"Apa pemeriksaan ulangmu sudah selesai, Pembela?" tanya Langris. "Kalau begitu izinkan saya membawa saksi baru. Saksi, perkenalkan nama dan pekerjaanmu."

"Oh, umm ... halo." seorang pria berdiri di mimbar. "Anu, namaku Yami Sukehiro. Penjual es krim di sekitar distrik A." katanya. "Bukankah sketsanya sudah jadi? Kenapa aku dipanggil lagi?"

"Tentu saja untuk memeriksa ulang kesaksianmu." Langris berujar. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Sekitar delapan hari lalu ada pria aneh. Soalnya dia punya tato di bawah matanya. Dia tidak mampir kedai es krimku, tapi sejak itu dia tidak kembali."

"Apa maksudnya tidak kembali?"

"Yah, entah. Mungkin dia lewat jalan lain atau ketika aku sudah pulang, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku hanya sekali itu melihatnya. Berhari-hari setelahnya aku tak melihatnya lagi."

"Yang Mulia, sketsanya sudah jadi dan Kepolisian langsung menghubungi orang yang dimaksud. Yami-_san_, kau boleh pergi."

"Yosh, semoga berhasil, Pak Jaksa."

"Aku bukan Bapak-bapak!"

"Jangan marah begitu, dong." Yami bergumam sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang sidang. Noelle terkejut melihat yang datang. Secre pernah menunjukkan foto pria itu yang tak sengaja tertangkap.

_'Bukankah dia ... '_

"Saksi, nama dan pekerjaan."

"Vetto. Saya bekerja sebagai informan di Jade."

"Langsung saja, apa Anda punya hubungan dengan korban?" tanya Langris. "Seseorang melihat Anda di sekitar distrik A sekitar delapan—maaf, maksud saya sembilan hari lalu."

"Ya, dia adalah salah satu mitra perusahaan. Kami bekerja sama dengan baik. Aku menemuinya untuk berbicara sebentar mengenai beberapa hal."

"Seperti di dalam _compact disk_ ini?" Langris menunjukkan padanya. "Ini virus. Aku sudah memastikannya dengan bagian teknologi informasi. Apa ini yang kau inginkan?"

"Yah, benar. Tapi kami tak mencapai kesepakatan harga, jadi aku pergi."

Noelle tidak mengira dia akan berkata jujur. Di mana celah dari perkataannya? Ia harus menemukannya.

"Hanya itu? Kau yakin?" Langris menatapnya. "Kau nyaris tidak punya alibi. Saya juga menemukan nomor Anda di ponsel korban."

Vetto tersenyum. "Anda bisa memastikannya dengan atasan saya jika meragukannya."

_Cih_.

Langris memandangi Noelle. Apa gadis itu tidak melakukan pemeriksaan ulang dengan pernyataan sejanggal itu? Ternyata benar. Dia itu hanyalah pemula yang tak bisa apa-apa. Langris tidak akan takut dengan ancaman itu, ia yakin Secre akan baik-baik saja. Lebih mengerikan kalau sampai wanita itu tahu Langris melepaskan penjahat.

"Tunggu sebentar. Anda seorang informan, benar, Vetto-_san_?" Noelle bertanya.

"Ya."

"Kalau Anda seorang informan, seharusnya Anda tidak di sana. Anda harus bergerak dalam diam, supaya orang lain tidak curiga dengan gerak-gerik Anda."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau kau membahas mengenai _compact_ _disk_ itu, berarti pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya bukanlah seorang informan. Seorang informan tidak membutuhkan virus, walau itu perintah atasan Anda sekalipun. Bukankah Jade adalah perusahaan pengumpul informasi? Jadi kenapa mereka membutuhkan virus dari korban?"

Langris bersiul pelan. Boleh juga gadis itu. Dia bisa menyadarinya meski sedikit terlambat.

"Kami menggunakannya sebagai pengamanan diri. Kadang ada orang yang berusaha meretas jaringan kami. Kami membutuhkan hal yang sama untuk melawannya dan menjamin kerahasiaan data pengguna."

"Tidak, berdasar informasi yang aku dapat, Jade mengumpulkan informasi secara manual."

"Apa kau punya bukti?"

Langris tidak tahan melihat ini. Sangat menyenangkan sekali. Ia segera mengambil sesuatu dari tumpukan kertasnya. "Mungkin maksud Pembela seperti ini. Data diri lengkap Sally Salamander."

Vetto terkejut, kenapa itu bisa ada di tangan Jaksa? Seingatnya Mars dan Fana menyimpannya di kantor. Tidak mungkin itu ada di lokasi kejadian.

"Aneh. Seorang informan menemui korban mengenai kesepakatan harga, tapi korban telah diselidiki sebelumnya. Jadi apa pekerjaanmu sebenarnya?"

Noelle tidak menyangka Langris akan membantunya. Hakim Agung mengetuk palu karena bangku penonton mendadak ribut.

"Tenang, semuanya! Jaksa, bukannya kau harus melindungi saksi?"

Langris berdecak. "Saya hanya melakukan apa yang menurut saya benar. Walau pun saya berdiri di sini sebagai seorang Jaksa." 

Gadis berambut _silver_ tersentak. Kenapa dia jadi plin-plan begini? Bukankah Secre sudah sering memberitahunya, tidak ada gunanya ragu. Mereka harus mengungkap kebenaran di ruang sidang. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya. Meski Secre mungkin sedang dalam bahaya sekarang. Tapi mereka tidak boleh lengah sebagai penentu keadilan. Pembela dan Jaksa sama-sama berdiri untuk hal tersebut. Mereka telah bersumpah.

"Saya setuju mengenai pernyataan Jaksa. Kita harus memeriksa juga orang yang telah memberinya perintah. Pembela meminta—"

"Tidak perlu, Pembela." Langris menunjuk pintu yang terbuka. "Mereka ada di sini sekarang. Pemimpin sekaligus pemilik Jade Corp, saudara Mars dan Fana."

* * *

Asta terlihat agak mengantuk di kursinya. Sepertinya dia bekerja keras dengan tidak tertidur hari ini. Dia memang begitu dari dulu. Memang benar tidak ada kepastian di dalamnya. Untuk apa dia melakukan semua ini kalau Asta tidak memperhatikan?

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup."

Yuno membereskan buku di meja, melangkah pergi dari sana. Tangannya membuka pintu, esok dia sudah tak akan berada di sini.

"Yuno-_sensei_, terima kasih sudah menjenguk saya kemarin!"

Ia baru saja keluar dari kelas dan Asta ternyata sudah menyusulnya. Dia membungkuk di hadapan Yuno, kemudian menegapkan tubuhnya lagi dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Saya tidak tahu harus membalas kebaikan _sensei_ dengan apa. Lain kali akan saya traktir."

Yuno tersenyum tipis. Setelah ini dia tak akan lagi melihat Asta. Rasanya menyedihkan. Tapi dia tak bisa berlarut lama-lama. Yuno akan kembali padanya suatu hari nanti ketika telah menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

"Yuno-_sensei_," panggil Asta. "Kenapa Anda ... menangis?"

Yuno bahkan tidak menyadari itu. Ia segera berbalik. "Kau pasti salah lihat. Aku pergi dulu, Asta."

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tangan Yuno ditahan. Tampaknya ia sedikit menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Yuno. Kenapa dia harus peka disaat seperti ini?

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh."

_Cepat lepaskan tangannya_. Yuno tidak bisa berlama-lama atau dia akan menangis kencang saat ini juga. Walau dia sedikit senang ketika Asta menahannya. Apakah itu berarti dia sudah selangkah lebih maju?

"_Sensei_—"

"Yuno-_sensei_, Anda harus memeriksa ini."

Zenon muncul dari arah lain sembari melepas tangan Asta dari Yuno. Entah darimana dia. Kemudian ia menggandeng Yuno pergi dari sana.

Asta terdiam. Bukankah tadi disengaja? Ia memang bodoh, tapi itu terlihat jelas bahkan olehnya. Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak dia tahu?

* * *

Langit sore begitu cerah. Berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya saat ini. Ia harus menghadapinya. Bukankah ia memutuskan tidak akan menyesali jalannya?

"Kau terlihat bodoh."

"Kau sudah mengataiku bodoh dua kali."

"Kau ini pendendam sekali."

Zenon dan Yuno pergi ke halaman belakang. Zenon bahkan berbaik hati memberi tisu. Yuno tidak tahu dia kenapa. Tapi ia berterima kasih karena bisa pergi dari hadapan Asta.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Kau jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Aku takut kau bunuh diri."

Yuno menimpuk kepalanya, tersenyum dengan buku yang ia bawa. Dua ratus halaman, omong-omong.

"Maaf dan terima kasih." itu kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan lelaki berambut hitam padanya. Zenon ditinggal pergi. Yuno selalu saja memendam semuanya seorang diri. Itu konyol. Menurut Zenon.

Angin bertiup kencang sekali hari ini.

* * *

"Kita makan es krim di sini saja, ya."

"_Sensei_, sepertinya aku terlalu merepotkanmu."

Asta dan Yuno duduk di kedai dekat dekat kuburan. Tidak apa-apa kalau siang, semua masih terang benderang. Tempat ini memang sepi. Cocok untuk berduaan.

"Sama sekali tidak. Anggap saja hadiah karena Asta bisa menjawab kuis tadi." Yuno memakan es krimnya sembari memegang pipi. Asta terlihat tampan sekali hari ini.

"Oh, begitu, ya! Kalau begitu terima kasih, Yuno-_sensei_!"

Yuno melihat Asta memakan es krimnya. Sedikit berantakan, untung Yuno sudah menyiapkan amunisi. Dia mengeluarkan tisu dari saku pakaiannya, menyerahkannya pada Asta.

"Nanti kotor kalau belepotan."

"Yuno-_sensei_ baik sekali."

Tentu saja Yuno harus baik pada calon _suami_. Asta ini bagaimana, sih? Sekarang Yuno jadi gemas, kan. Apa kalau mereka menikah, hari-hari seperti ini akan berlanjut? Pasti sangat menyenangkan. Dia juga ingin mencoba tidur di pangkuan Asta. Ide bagus. Bisa dimasukan ke dalam daftar hal yang akan dia lakukan setelah menikah dengan Asta.

"Yuno-_sensei_, sebentar."

Asta sekarang mengusap pipinya. Sepertinya Yuno kumat sampai tak memperhatikan diri sendiri saat memakan es krim. Yuno memegang dadanya dengan tangan yang bebas. Yuno tak percaya dia sudah jantungan di usia dini. Asta harus tanggung jawab. Dia sudah membuat Yuno gila.

"Terima kasih ... " Yuno berdehem. "Es krimnya enak. Em ... makanan kesukaanmu apa, Asta?"

"Kenapa Yuno-_sensei_ penasaran?"

" ... yah, siapa tahu aku bisa membuatnya. Kau tahu, aku sedang ikut kursus memasak dan bingung dengan menu selanjutnya."

"Bukankah itu hebat sekali?!" Asta berbinar. "Aku ... aku suka apa, ya. Aku bisa memakan semua makanan, sih ... erm ... " Asta tampak berpikir. Yuno dengan sabar menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Kupikir aku suka natto!"

Yuno bagai disambar petir. Natto yang menjijikkan itu? Sebenarnya rasanya tidak buruk, namun Yuno tidak suka karena itu akan lengket di mulut. Ta-tapi ... itu kesukaan Asta. Apa dia juga harus mencoba menyukainya dari sekarang?

"Oh, aku juga suka ramen!"

Setidaknya normal satu.

"Aku juga suka karaage!"

Asta banyak makan, ya. Itu artinya Yuno harus bekerja keras. Yuno tak punya bakat memasak, tapi ia akan berusaha. Lalu suatu hari ia akan memasakkan makanan untuk Asta sebelum berangkat kerja. Lalu dia juga akan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya, sembari menunggu Asta pulang. Ah, romantis sekali. Kapan Asta akan menikahinya? Sekarang juga boleh.

"Banyak sekali yang kau suka."

"Hehe, soalnya memang enak, sih. Kalau Yuno-_sensei_ tidak keberatan, aku mau mencicipi masakan _sensei_."

Jangankan masakan, _mencicipi_ dirinya juga tidak apa. Yuno sama sekali tidak keberatan. Apa lebih baik sekarang dia menculik Asta ke rumahnya? Ah, tidak! Jangan, Yuno! Lakukan pendekatan dengan cara yang halal!

"Kalau Yuno-_sensei_ sukanya apa?"

_Sukanya kamu_. Mau dijawab begitu tapi mana mungkin.

"Aku suka ... salad dan kopi."

"Itu tidak membuat kenyang."

"Kupikir aku juga suka Ratatouille, Croissant isian selai juga bagus, American Toast—"

"Ratatouille itu apa? Croissant?"

Yuno disambar petir sesi dua. Dia keceplosan. Sudah jelas Asta tidak tahu nama-nama makanan rumit seperti itu. Terkutuk lah kebiasannya.

"Em, aku suka roti panggang."

"Oh!"

Itu tadi hampir saja. _Safe_.

"Yuno-_sensei_, aku harus pulang! Maaf ya, sampai jumpa!"

"Eh, tu-tunggu—" tapi Asta keburu hilang dari jarak pandangnya. Yuno tahu sih dia harus bekerja. Tapi, rasanya sakit juga ditinggal begini. Hah. Ia juga akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang karena langit sudah mulai berubah warna.

_Setidaknya masih ada hari esok. _

* * *

Yuno menuju parkiran setelah membereskan mejanya dan meletakkan buku materi. Ia masuk dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Ia mulai menyusuri jalan. Yuno menghentikan kendaraannya ketika melewati halaman, ia melihat Asta berbincang bersama dengan Leopold dan Luck di halaman dari pinggir jalan. Mereka tertawa bersama. Yuno sudah cukup puas melihat, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Menyetir dalam kondisi seperti ini cukup sulit. Dia tahu tidak seharusnya begini, tapi tetap saja. Sakit sekali. Ia tidak akan lagi bisa mengajar di mana pun. Impiannya hancur begitu cepat. Ia harus menenangkan diri. Di sepanjang jalan ia hanya sibuk mengusap air mata. Yuno masih harus memperhatikan jalan agar tak menimbulkan masalah.

Jalannya untuk sampai ke sini tidaklah mudah. Dia mengikuti kelas akselerasi dan mendapat perundungan di sekolahnya. Pada dasarnya ia selalu sendirian. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang lain karena itu. Dia kemudian hidup untuk mimpinya sendiri. Ia bercita-cita menjadi guru, agar tidak ada lagi murid yang bernasib sama dengannya.

Tapi itu juga sangat terasa hampa. Yuno tidak tahu kenapa. Semuanya tak berwarna sebelum ia bertemu Asta. Asta yang memberinya alasan untuk tetap berada di sini. Pemuda itu memberinya arti kehidupan yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan. Ah, hidungnya tersumbat sekarang. Yuno tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

Yang jelas, ia harus pergi.

Sejauh mungkin.

* * *

_The yesterday love, it's tears. It dries before long and disappears._

_—Sayonara _ _no _ _Natsu. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sori chap terakhir gw buru" tapi jumlah wordsnya udah bikin pusing. Yang penting scene yihayiha LichtLumi buat si afi aowkwkkwkw. Gue pusing mikir itu scene kaya gimana sori pasaran banget suuu. Imajinasi gw cetek banget. Moga elau suka dengan penutup yang kek gini, gw juga bingung mau ngetik apa btw .... ///yha. Makasih udah baca dari awal su padahal cerita ecek ecek begini. Yang penting LL bersatu UwU

Rhya memegang kepalanya. Ini bencana!

Uang recehan di celengan babinya sudah habis. Dia mendadak miskin. Dan sisa uang terakhirnya dipakai menraktir es krim untuk Lumiere. Habis sudah. Dan dua hari lagi jatuh tempo pembayaran kontrakan. Darimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya? Mencuri rumah orang kaya? Merampok Bank? Menjadi sindikat begal? Menjual organ dalam?

Ah. Benar juga. Ia akan meminta Vetto saja. Mungkin ia harus latihan bersujud sambil memohon dengan baik dan benar. Siapa tahu Vetto tersentuh. Yah, Rhya kan sempat memukulnya meski mereka lumayan akrab sebelumnya, sampai Rhya pernah main ke tempatnya. Rhya tidak tahu banyak soal dia juga, hanya saja Vetto tidak pernah kehabisan uang. Dia selalu melakukan taruhan dalam jumlah besar. Jadi wajar kalau ia berpikir demikian.

"Oke, bensinnya masih cukup." Rhya menatap mukanya di spion. Bagus. Wajahnya sudah cukup melas. Yosh.

Berangkat!

* * *

"Jangan patahkan kakimu lagi, dong!"

"Maaf, maaf. Sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan."

Di halaman Asta dan Luck serta Leopold sedang bercanda ria. Memang agak sepi karena tidak ada Licht atau Lumiere untuk digoda.

"Kenapa mereka berdua membolos bareng, ya? Jangan bilang mereka kawin lari?" Leopold dan pemikirannya itu sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

"Yang benar?" Luck malah menyahut. "Sialan, padahal pajak jadian saja belum kita pungut!"

"Sudahlah, paling besok juga masuk." lerai Asta.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yuno-_sensei_? Ada perkembangan?"

Asta berpikir. Perkembangan? Sepertinya memang ada. "Yuno-_sensei_ memberiku hadiah kemarin, sih."

"Hadiahnya apa? Ia masuk ke kotak besar dan bilang _surprise_ begitu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku menyimpannya di tasku untuk kupakai saat pulang." Asta mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Lihat, syal buatan Yuno-_sensei_!"

"Syal?" Luck tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya aku bisa menggunakan itu juga untuk Magna-_sensei_."

"Kau ini tidak pernah menyerah, ya." komentar Leopold.

"Mana mungkin aku menyerah!"

Asta tak sengaja melihat mobil gurunya terhenti sebentar di pinggir jalan sebelum melaju kembali. Teringat kejadian tadi, canggung sekali. Mereka tidak pernah begitu sebelumnya. Yuno-_sensei_ seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Asta tidak tahu itu apa, hanya saja ...

"Asta? Kau tidak pulang?"

"O-oh, ya."

Hanya perlu beberapa detik sebelum Asta mendengar kasak-kusuk dari mahasiswa yang lewat. Mereka semua membicarakan soal Yuno yang akan pergi. Asta mendengar lebih seksama lagi.

"Yuno-_sensei_ tidak akan kembali?"

"Iya, Dante-_sensei_ bilang begitu di kelasku tadi. Aduh, padahal aku suka Yuno-_sensei_!"

Asta menghentikan mereka. "Maaf, apa maksudnya Yuno-_sensei_ pergi?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia dikeluarkan dan tidak akan mengajar mulai besok."

Pemuda berambut abu tidak tahu kalau penyebabnya adalah itu. Jadi alasan Yuno-_sensei_ menghindar karena ia akan pergi. Tapi kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan dalam perpisahan?

Ketika Asta masih melamun, tiba-tiba ia diseret.

"Ze-Zenon-_sensei_?!" Asta terkejut.

"Kalau sekarang mengejarnya, mungkin masih sempat. Aku akan memberimu tumpangan."

"Hah?!" Asta lola. Luck dan Leopold hanya menertawainya, teman sialan!

Asta dibawa ke parkiran, dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah mobil seperti korban penculikan. Ia tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Zenon segera melajukan kendaraannya secepat yang ia bisa.

"Um, ada apa, Zenon-_sensei_?"

"Kau belum tahu? Yuno keluar karenamu."

Asta terdiam. Kenapa ini jadi salahnya?

"Dia bahkan kehilangan izin mengajarnya."

_Deg!_

"Kau tahu yang lebih konyol? Dia mempertahankan perasaannya. Dia pergi karena mencintaimu."

Asta terbeliak. Semua begitu mendadak. Otaknya tidak cukup untuk mencerna informasi mengejutkan yang datang secara beruntun. Yuno-_sensei_ ... menyukainya? Orang seperti _dirinya_? Asta tidak punya apa-apa, dia juga bukan siapa-siapa. Ia bahkan tidak pintar. Tapi meski demikian, Yuno-_sensei_ menyukainya? Kenapa?

"Sepertinya dia tak pernah bilang itu padamu, ya." komentar Zenon. Ia memperhatikan jalan, menemukan mobil Yuno sudah tak jauh di depan.

"Tidak ... saya selalu menganggap Yuno-_sensei_ sebagai orang baik. Saya tak pernah mengira akan begini."

"Kau harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya sebelum terlambat."

* * *

Setelah mendaki gunung dan melewati lembah—sebenarnya cuma jalan yang naik turun, sih. Akhirnya Rhya sampai ke tempat Vetto. Seingatnya kotaknya ada di lantai enam. Tapi setibanya di sana, tempat itu penuh dengan orang-orang. Rhya tidak tahu ada apa, karena itu dia menyusup ke barisan depan.

Di sana ada Lumiere dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Pertolongan pertama dilakukan, tapi ia belum kunjung membuka matanya. Rhya ingin maju, tapi polisi di sekitar menahannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Lumiere ada di sini?

Tak sengaja Rhya melihat salah satu teman Lumiere waktu menjemputnya dulu. Dia terlihat cemas dan menggenggam erat tangan pemuda pirang.

"Lumiere, bertahanlah!"

"Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Minggir!"

* * *

_Beberapa jam sebelumnya. _

_Pukul delapan pagi, Gedung Pengadilan. _

"Eh? Secre tidak ada?"

Pagi-pagi begini Langris harus mengalami masalah iritasi. Tunangan Secre mendadak berkunjung ke Gedung Pengadilan untuk mencarinya. Dan kebetulan mereka bertemu di halaman depan. Sangat menyebalkan. Langris sampai tidak tidur semalaman karena memikirkan Secre. Dia sudah meminta bantuan Kepolisian, tapi tetap saja ia tak percaya mereka.

"Sudah, sana pergi." usir Langris.

"Jam berapa dia akan datang?"

Benar-benar, ya. Kalau saja dia bukan Jaksa, sudah Langris tendang dia dari tadi.

"Aku ada sidang hari ini, berhenti berbicara."

"Maaf soal itu. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi kalau begitu. Semalam ia tak menjawab telponku."

Langris mendadak mendapatkan ide brilian. Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Hari ini dia menggantikan Lettoile karena wanita itu ternyata mengalami kecelakaan di rumahnya. Dia tak sengaja terjatuh dari tangga dan mengalami dislokasi sendi. Meski ketika Langris melihatnya pagi ini di Rumah Sakit, ia melihat beberapa bekas sayatan di lengannya.

Ada penyerangan serius.

Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Berjaga-jaga kalau nanti dia kalah. Kemungkinan saksi akan lolos begitu besar. Menyedihkan. Ketika ia tahu kebenaran tapi tak bisa membuktikannya. Apalagi hari ini dia akan menghadapi gadis labil itu. Dia tak akan bisa menutup kasus ini. Satu-satunya alternatif adalah dengan pengalihan tuduhan dengan hukuman yang lebih berat. Percobaan pembunuhan, mungkin?

"Dengar, sialan." Langris menarik kerah Licht, memberikan sesuatu di mukanya. "Itu dari divisi teknologi informasi, kali terakhir ponsel sinyalnya menyala. Kau harus mencarinya sebelum sidangku berakhir."

Licht melihat apa yang baru saja disodorkan laki-laki itu. Sebuah lokasi yang cukup jauh, Distrik K. Dia belum pernah ke sana.

"Secre tidak mungkin jauh dari daerah itu. Penculiknya pasti stres. Kau cari dia secepat mungkin."

Licht _sweatdrop_. Dia itu benar-benar temannya Secre bukan, sih? Daripada itu, tapi ia mendengar kata diculik. Licht tidak heran. Secre selalu saja berurusan dengan bahaya. Dulu juga pernah kejadian begini, penculiknya ia seret sendiri ke kantor polisi. Dia gila. Tapi kali ini sepertinya agak berbeda. Pasti orang tuanya terlibat. Dia harus cepat, ia tahu tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Kenapa harus sebelum sidang berakhir?"

"Kau bisa atau tidak?" Langris balik menantang.

Licht terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya Secre dibutuhkan segera dalam sidang penyelesaian kasus ini. Ia mengangguk. "Aku bisa."

"Bagus, aku pergi dulu. Aku juga butuh gaji. Dah."

_Apa-apaan itu tadi?_

* * *

Sesuai petunjuk arah dari kertas yang diberikan Langris, Licht mulai mencarinya. Sebenarnya ia lebih mengkhawatirkan Lumiere. Dia mencari Secre untuk membahas mengenai itu. Dia ingin memastikannya sendiri. Kalau itu benar, secara tidak langsung Lumiere akan terlibat. Licht tidak bisa membiarkan itu.

Apa Lumiere akan memaafkannya sejak saat itu? Lucu sekali. Perasaannya bahkan tidak berubah sedikitpun. Licht sampai harus melakukan tindakan egois agar membuat Lumiere menerimanya. Tapi, mungkin bukan begitu. Bisa saja Lumiere tidak pernah mengharapkannya.

_Lalu kenapa waktu ia _ _menyentuhnya_ _, dia sama sekali tidak menolak? _

Distrik K cukup ramai karena banyak pusat perbelanjaan di sini. Akan kesulitan mencari Secre berdasar koordinat lokasi yang diberi. Dan Licht sudah memutari kota sampai menjelang sore. Ketika ia tengah bingung di depan gedung salah satu tempat perbelanjaan, tak sengaja ia bertemu Vanica, salah satu dosennya yang tampak kesulitan membawa belanjaan.

"Zenon sialan! Padahal sudah kubilang hari ini dia harus membantuku belanja!" keluhnya sambil menyeret beberapa plastik besar. Seingat Licht, Vanica-_sensei_ memang tidak punya kendaraan pribadi. Biasanya dia naik kereta atau menumpang Zenon-_sensei_. Apa rumah Zenon-_sensei_ juga di sekitar sini?

"Vanica-_sensei_, boleh saya membantu Anda?"

"Astaganaga! Aku pikir siapa. Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kalau _sensei_ tidak keberatan, saya bisa memberikan tumpangan." Licht menunjuk mobilnya.

"Eh?! Seriusan?!!! Pantas saja Lumiere suka padamu! Kau sangat peka, tidak seperti Zenon!" curhatnya. Licht hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

Licht membantu Vanica membawa belanjaannya. Vanica menghela napas lega begitu duduk di jok belakang.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan, ya."

"Bukan masalah, _sensei_. Saya senang bisa membantu."

"Ah, kau manis sekali. Coba saja Zenon begitu, ya. Pasti banyak yang suka padanya. Maksudku, mubazir kan punya wajah setampan itu!"

Sembari mendengarkan keluh kesah guru perempuannya, dia mengamati jalan yang dilewatinya dengan seksama. Ini daerah yang baru ia kunjungi, dan bisa saja Secre berada di sana. Tapi sampai ke apartemen Vanica, tidak ada yang aneh. Semua tampak normal.

Licht membantu membawakan belanjaan Vanica sampai ke lantai enam, tempat tinggalnya berada. Vanica memberitahu Zenon tinggal di sebelahnya, karena itu kadang ia menumpang padanya. Kalau sedang _bad mood_, ia akan naik kereta.

"Licht boleh mampir untuk makan malam, kok!"

"Tidak perlu, _sensei_. Saya harus pergi."

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku akan membuat menu baru. Huh, ya ampun. Tetangga sebelah berisik sekali."

Memang, di sisi lain kotak Vanica, terdengar suara musik yang keras. Vanica bercerita setiap hari selalu begitu. Sampai-sampai kantung mata tercipta dengan indah.

"Mungkin hari ini aku harus menegurnya. Licht, berdiri di belakangku. Kalau aku dalam bahaya, selamatkan aku, ya."

Licht mengikuti Vanica setelah meletakkan belanja di depan pintunya. Vanica mengetuk pintu ruang sebelah berkali-kali dengan keras.

"Tuan, Nyonya, atau siapapun itu! Tolong pelankan musiknya!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Vanica mengulang sampai tiga kali. Masih tetap sama. Akhirnya ia menendang pintu saking kesalnya. Dan itu berhasil terbuka.

Licht berpikir, bukankah Vanica bisa melakukannya sendirian?

"Woah! Asap apa ini?!"

Yang menyambut mereka adalah asap tebal dan kobaran api.

"Aku akan memanggil pemadam kebakaran! Licht, tolong periksa di dalam!"

"Baik!"

Dengan sigap Licht berlari ke dalam. Mencari tahu barang kali ada yang menempati. Ia menuju beberapa meter lebih jauh, menemukan ada orang terduduk di kursi.

"Maaf, bisakah Anda bangun—Lumiere?!"

Tubuh Lumiere dalam keadaan terikat. Licht segera melepas ikatannya.

"Lumiere, sadar!"

Lumiere mendengar suara. Dia perlahan membuka mata. Di depannya ada Licht, menatap khawatir padanya. Ah, apa ini mimpi? Bahkan Licht juga mengangkat tubuhnya. Dia terus meneriakkan nama Lumiere. Tangan lemahnya menyentuh pipi penyelamatnya.

"Licht ... aku mau minta maaf ... " dan setelah itu ia kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Licht keluar dari sana membawa Lumiere. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Lumiere bisa berada di sini?

"Astaga! Lumiere!" Vanica baru saja selesai menelpon pemadam kebakaran. "Licht, dia baik-baik saja?"

Licht menepuk-nepuk pipi putih Lumiere. Masih tak ada respon. Licht menempelkan kepalanya ke dada temannya. "Detaknya terlalu lemah. Lumiere! Lumiere!"

Tidak berapa lama, pemadam kebakaran datang. Berikut polisi daerah. Licht tidak terlalu peduli, dia menggenggam tangan Lumiere, berharap suaranya akan mencapainya.

"Lumiere, bertahanlah!"

"Kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit. Minggir!" Vanica membuat jalan di keramaian. Mereka harus cepat sebelum terlambat. Licht segera membawa Lumiere, memeluknya erat dalam gendongannya.

Semoga saja ia masih sempat menolong Lumiere.

* * *

Sesuai dugaannya, Noelle tidak bisa membuktikan kesalahan saksi sampai akhir. Rill bahkan sudah menangis. Langris kehilangan harapan. Dia juga telah memakai semua yang ia punya, tapi ia akan membebaskan penjahat tepat di depan matanya? Mana bisa.

Noelle merasakan hal yang sama. Tidak ada bukti lagi. Perjuangan Secre akan sia-sia. Noelle ingin membuktikan bahwa Secre tidaklah salah menjadikannya seorang Pembela. Tapi sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Di tengah-tengah kegundahan itu, salah seorang petugas polisi datang melapor.

"Kami menemukan bukti baru bahwa mereka melakukan penculikan dan percobaan pembunuhan! Saat ini korban sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Kami juga telah mengkonfirmasi keterangan dari saksi di tempat kejadian perkara."

"Astaga," Hakim Agung tidak percaya. Mars dan Fana juga terlihat terkejut. Mereka saling berpandangan. Apa itu Secre? Tapi mereka tak bisa berlari lagi ketika borgol telah mengunci tangan keduanya. Begitu pula dengan Vetto.

"Sidang ini akan ditunda, tapi saksi akan ditahan sementara."

* * *

"Yuno-_sensei_!"

Yuno membuka tirai jendela. Ada Asta di depan pagar rumahnya. Eh? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Yuno-_sensei_! Kita harus bicara!"

Yuno bergegas menutup tirainya kembali. Darimana Asta tahu rumahnya? Mengerikan. Ia tidak menyangka ini. Tapi, apa sebaiknya ia temui agar Asta segera pergi?

"Yuno-_sensei_! Aku tahu kau mendengarku!"

Baiklah, baiklah! Yuno akhirnya keluar rumah dan membuka pagar. Asta terlihat lelah. Napasnya terputus-putus. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

"Yuno-_sensei_, apa benar Anda keluar karena saya?" dan tiba-tiba pertanyaan pamungkas diluncurkan.

Yuno memalingkan wajah. "Bukan. Aku keluar karena bosan. Itu saja."

"Jangan berbohong, Yuno-_sensei_." Asta menarik kerah pakaiannya, melayangkan tatapan tajam. "Bisakah _sensei_ katakan yang sebenarnya?"

Yuno menghela napas. "Kalaupun itu benar, kau mau apa?"

Asta melepaskannya. "Saya ... saya tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi, rasanya sedikit senang."

_Senang? _

"Mengetahui Yuno-_sensei_ selalu memikirkan saya, bahkan sampai seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin saya tidak bertanggung jawab?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Kalau hanya mau mengasihaniku, sebaiknya kau pergi." Yuno tidak butuh iba. Dia bisa menjalani semua ini seorang diri. Walaupun itu Asta, tapi ia takkan sudi dikasihani olehnya.

"Yuno-_sensei_, menikahlah dengan saya!"

Asta meraih tangan Yuno, berlutut di depannya seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Kemudian memberikan tatapan penuh keyakinan. Yuno yang terkejut tak sempat mengontrol dirinya. Wajahnya memerah.

"A-a-a ... "

"Saya juga akan keluar."

"Tunggu, Asta. Kau harus menyelesaikan pendidikanmu." komentar Yuno. Dia tidak mau menjadi penghambat Asta dalam meraih masa depannya.

"Tidak, saya memikirkan ini dengan sungguh-sungguh." Asta membelai punggung tangannya. "Anda membuang semua demi saya, bagaimana bisa saya tidak melakukan hal yang sama?"

Rasanya Yuno seperti ditimpa batu berat. Perkataan Asta sangat memalukan ... sekaligus membuatnya senang. Mendengar sendiri bahwa ia menjadi prioritas saja mungkin bisa membuatnya kayang.

"Tapi, tetap saja menikah itu terlalu cepat." elaknya.

"Jadi Yuno-_sensei_ tidak mau?"

Sekarang Yuno yang bingung menjawab. Dia mau, mau sekali. Tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu egois? Apa Asta benar-benar menyukainya dan bukan karena kasihan semata?

Seakan mengetahui hal itu, Asta berujar.

"Saya menyadarinya tadi, ketika mendengar tentang kepergian Anda ... saya merasa dunia saya tidak berarti. Saya hanya akan sendirian lagi." jeda. "Dari dulu saya ingin mempunyai keluarga. Saya ingin Anda menjadi bagian dari itu, Yuno-_sensei_."

"Tapi, Asta." lidah Yuno terasa kelu. Ia tidak ingin memberikan harapan pada Asta yang menginginkan keluarga. "Aku ini ... laki-laki. Kau tidak akan bisa punya anak."

Asta tersenyum lebar. "Kalau Yuno-_sensei_ mau, kita bisa mengadopsi saja."

Yuno melihat Asta mengecup punggung tangannya. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat sekarang juga. Apa ini serius? Asta juga menyukainya? Dan sekarang tidak akan ada apapun yang menghalangi mereka?

"Aku .. aku mau." Yuno kesulitan mengucapkannya. "Aku mau menikah dengan Asta."

Sebuah pelukan datang setelahnya. "Terima kasih, Yuno-_sensei_."

Di balik pohon, Zenon hanya menghela napas. Dengan ini ia sudah tak berurusan dengan mereka lagi. Dia akan melihat saja dari kejauhan, seperti apa pilihan hidup yang dijalani keduanya. Ia berjalan pergi, menatap langit malam. Udaranya juga dingin sekali.

_Sampai menusuk relung hatinya. _

* * *

"Kau ini serius sekali, Nozel."

Secre melihat langit malam. Apa yang baru saja dia lakukan? Nozel datang ke tempatnya disekap, lalu melepasnya.

"_Apa kita harus menyelamatkannya juga?" Nozel menunjuk seorang laki-laki muda di sebelahnya. Secre hanya menyipitkan mata. _

_"Tidak perlu. Bakar tempat ini."_

_"Kau marah padanya, ya?"_

_Nozel mendapatkan bensin dari dalam lemari penyimpanan di tempat itu. "kau yakin?"_

_"Vetto yang membawanya ke sini. Bisa jadi dia juga adalah seorang penjahat."_

_Nozel menyiram bensin ke tiap sudut. Sementara Secre menatap pemuda pirang itu. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak merasa apa-apa kala melihatnya. Sekarang ia memikirkannya. Siapapun yang berurusan dengan penjahat harus mati dengan dosa mereka. Juga, dia tidak pantas untuk Licht._

_"Akhirnya kau mengatakan itu." Nozel menyiapkan korek api. "tapi lokasimu kusamarkan ke seluruh area ini. Aku mendapat lokasi presisimu dari Finral._ _Sebentar __lagi __polisi __datang, __omong-omong."_

_"Setidaknya dia lebih baik." Secre berjalan pergi. Nozel menyalakan api dan meninggalkan tempat itu bersama temannya. _

_Dia telah salah menilai Lumiere. _

Ketika mengingat itu, Secre sama sekali tidak menyesal. Dia benci penjahat. Mereka hanya merenggut kebahagiaan orang-orang. Dan itu pula yang terjadi pada dirinya. Mereka pernah merampok rumahnya. Waktu itu adiknya sampai terluka. Sejak itu dia memutuskan menjadi lebih kuat, belajar banyak bela diri dan seorang Pembela. Dia ingin mengungkap kebenaran bagaimanapun caranya. Dengan begitu, ia merasa hidupnya lebih berarti. Ia bisa merasa puas.

"Langris mencarimu. Dia datang ke kantor polisi dengan wajah cemas."

Secre berkedip. "Mengejutkan. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan sejauh itu."

Mobil yang mereka naiki terhenti. Nozel membawanya ke sebuah padang rumput. Jauh dari kota. Di sini hanya terdengar suara jangkrik. Secre turun bersamanya, berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil menatap rerumputan. Bintang-bintang di atas sana terlihat sangat berbahaya.

Secre merasakan benda dingin menyentuh sisi kepalanya. Tapi dia bergeming, tak mengubah posisi.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf."

"Kau bekerja pada Jade dan ditugaskan untuk membungkamku. Aku tahu itu. Lakukan saja."

Nozel menjadi agak ragu sekarang. Bagian paling mengerikan dari gadis itu adalah bahwa ia sama sekali tak takut pada apapun. Sejak kapan Secre menyadarinya?

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa ada yang aneh. Lalu aku menyelidikimu. Tapi semua bukti yang kukumpulkan akhirnya menjadi abu seiring waktu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Nozel. Kalau Secre sudah tahu dari awal, kenapa ia tidak menyeret namanya dalam kasus penyelidikan soal Jade?

Secre menoleh ke arahnya. Iris merahnya terlihat menakutkan ketika ia tersenyum sekarang.

"Aku juga ingin tahu."

Suara tembakan terdengar beberapa kali. Di ujung sepatu Nozel ada bercak darah. Dia kemudian pergi setelah menyelesaikan urusannya. Lantas ia menelpon seseorang.

"Mereoleona, aku meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu di area J."

* * *

Yang pertama kali dilihat Lumiere adalah Licht.

Ia sedang tertidur di kursi, memejamkan mata. Lumiere melihat selang infus di tangannya. Sudah berapa lama waktu yang berlalu? Bias cahaya matahari begitu menyilaukan walau sedikit terhalang celah ventilasi.

Jadi ... waktu itu bukan mimpi?

_ **Krek** _

"Selamat pagi."

Ada seseorang yang datang. Lumiere mengenalinya. "Rhya-_san_?"

Lelaki itu cuma tersenyum. "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dibawa ambulans, jadi aku ingin menjengukmu sekalian. Maaf tidak membawa apa-apa." katanya. Kepala Lumiere diperban, sama seperti ketika mereka pertama kali berjumpa.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Tapi ... aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Juga, di mana gadis itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Gadis yang bersamaku, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Rhya bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Tapi ia harus membuat Lumiere tenang agar tidak terlalu memikirkannya meski ia juga tidak tahu kebenarannya. "Mungkin saja? Tim medis menangani secepat mungkin."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Lumiere bernapas lega.

"Ehem." sebuah deheman membuat Lumiere mengalihkan atensi.

"Licht!"

"Maaf menyela." katanya kalem.

"Bukan masalah." sahut Rhya.

Lumiere merasakan sesuatu yang panas. Padahal AC sedang menyala. Apa memang cuacanya, ya?

"Pokoknya aku ke sini ingin mengucapkan perpisahan. Aku harus mencari pekerjaan baru. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bisa mengganti sepedamu atau tidak, tapi tolong terima ini." Rhya memberikannya sejumlah uang. Lumiere sampai menatap heran. Iya sih, Rhya pinjam dari manajernya ... beruntung Charlotte berbaik hati setelah ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku tidak apa! Rhya-_san_ pasti butuh uang ini, '_kan_?"

Astaga. Malaikat jatuh darimana ini?

"Benar. Aku bisa membelikan sepuluh mobil untuk Lumiere." tiba-tiba Licht menyombongkan diri.

—_ternyata __sepaket __dengan__ setannya. _

"Licht, tidak boleh bicara begitu!" kata Lumiere. Ia lalu mengembalikan uang itu pada Rhya. "Lebih baik ditabung saja. Aku sudah sangat berterima kasih Rhya-_san_ selalu mengantarku. Aku harap hubungan kita tetap baik ke depannya."

Rhya terkena serangan jantung. Kombinasi wajah bening dan senyuman si pirang bisa membuatnya mati seketika. Lumiere tidak pantas terlahir di dunia yang kejam ini!

"Lumiere, aku akan jadi orang yang lebih baik untukmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Kalau saatnya tiba, ayo kita meni—"

Kepala Rhya sakit karena dilempar sesuatu. Ia melirik laki-laki yang berada di sana selain ia dan Lumiere. Astaga, ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya!

"Semoga Rhya-_san_ sukses, ya." Lumiere memberi penutup. Rhya rasanya ingin menangis haru sekarang juga. Lumiere bagaikan malaikat yang diutus turun ke Bumi! Akh!

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi."

Dan akhirnya dia pergi.

"Licht, kenapa kau menatapnya begitu?" tanya Lumiere. Ia masih memandang tak suka ke arah Rhya yang kini menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatnya dekat-dekat dengan Lumiere."

Pipi Lumiere memanas. Detik itu juga, Licht meraih tangannya yang tak terhubung dengan infus. Ketika mereka sedekat ini, membuat Lumiere berdebar-debar kencang. Licht memang tampan, ukh. Dan kalimat berikutnya ingin membuat Lumiere pingsan.

"Lumiere, ayo menikah."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Aku sudah bilang sejelas itu dan kau masih bertanya?"

"Maksudku ... aku ... aku ... "

Licht tahu Lumiere masih memikirkan kejadian itu. Tapi ia berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku juga ingin minta maaf sudah berbuat kasar padamu waktu itu, Lumiere. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa Licht minta maaf? Aku yang salah."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Aku."

"Pokoknya aku."

* * *

**Beberapa bulan kemudian**

* * *

"Jaksa Langris?"

Di halaman belakang Gedung Pengadilan ada sebuah kolam ikan. Tapi itu bukan tempat pemancingan. Memang sedari dulu berada di situ. Dan ini adalah tempat favorit Langris; tenang. Dia suka mampir ke sini sambil membaca berkas perkara. Tapi kali ini ia tak membawanya.

"Kukira siapa. Ternyata kau, Dorothy."

Dorothy mengambil posisi di sebelahnya.

"Kau masih mencarinya?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabmu?"

"Tolong berhenti, Langris."

"Siapa kau menyuruhku?"

Dorothy menghela napas. Karena inilah dia benci Langris. Dia itu kukuh sekali soal pendiriannya, juga perasaannya. Tapi usaha mereka tiga bulan ini sama sekali tak memberi petunjuk soal keberadaan Secre. Licht datang sambil membungkuk minta maaf waktu itu. Tapi Langris tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya berlalu seperti biasa.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika ada perkembangan."

"Terima kasih."

Dorothy menepuk pundaknya. "Jaksa Langris, jangan lupakan pekerjaanmu."

Langris tidak menjawab. Bahkan ketika Dorothy pergi ia hanya bisa memandangi ikan di kolam depannya. Kalau saja dia sedikit lebih kuat, apa ini tidak akan terjadi?

"Sialan!"

Ia melempar batu ke kolam. Emosinya campur aduk. Dia lebih dari tahu kalau sejak awal kasus ini berbahaya. Dia tahu harus berhenti sebelum yang lain menjadi korban. Bukan hanya Secre, tapi juga Lettoile, Dorothy ... juga Noelle.

_Kenapa dia tiba-tiba memikirkan gadis labil itu?_

* * *

Kasus itu ditutup dengan penangkapan Mars, Fana dan Vetto. Ketiganya telah terbukti bersalah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan. Jade Corp pun ditutup karena mulai banyak yang mengadu menjadi korban pemerasan.

Licht dan Lumiere telah lulus. Walau sedikit sedih karena tidak ada Asta bersama mereka. Begitu pula Luck dan Leopold yang bertemu kali terakhir dengannya.

"Aku menyesal menertawainya waktu itu. Dan ia sekarang pergi entah ke mana." Luck sampai bertanya ke Magna. Tapi Magna juga tidak tahu Asta ke mana. Ia seperti menghilang begitu saja.

"Hei, kita mungkin bisa bertemu dengannya di lain tempat. Jangan sedih begitu, Luck." Leopold berusaha menghiburnya.

"Iya, Leopold benar." sahut Lumiere. "Kita pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi suatu hari nanti."

Luck tersenyum. "Kau benar, Lumiere. Ngomong-ngomong, pajak jadiannya, dong."

Licht dan Lumiere saling berpandangan sebelum tertawa.

"Hei, apa yang lucu?! Cepat serahkan bagianku!"

"Aku juga! Kalian ini lama sekali memberi kami!"

"Be-begini ... " Lumiere merona, kedua tangannya berada di belakang punggung. "Kami bahkan belum pacaran."

"Apa?! Terus selama ini kalian ngapain?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Lumiere bingung menjelaskannya. Ia menyikut Licht agar menjawab pertanyaan memalukan itu. Licht lalu berdehem pelan.

"Aku mau langsung menikahinya."

"EEEHHHHH?!"

* * *

Hari ini mereka berkunjung ke penjara. Menjenguk kedua orang tua Licht sekaligus meminta restu. Licht tidak ingin pernikahannya dengan Lumiere tidak diberkati. Bagaimanapun, Mars dan Fana adalah orang tuanya. Lumiere membuatkan beberapa pasta untuk mereka. Ia pikir mereka akan menolaknya, tapi ternyata tidak. Hanya saja, Fana yang berbicara mewakilinya. Mars enggan berjumpa dan masih di selnya. Licht lantas menyampaikan bahwa akan segera menikahi pemuda di sampingnya.

"Jadi pada akhirnya kau tetap memilihnya, Licht?"

Licht mengangguk. Lumiere tersipu malu. Fana menatap laki-laki yang akan menjadi pendamping anaknya si masa depan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang. Aku juga tidak mau berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian, tapi ... jalanilah hidup yang kalian inginkan. Jangan pernah sesekali menyesalinya."

Fana teringat masa kala berjumpa dengan Mars. Mereka terlihat dalam misi bersama dan saling jatuh cinta. Kemudian memutuskan berhenti dari sana, memulai hidup baru. Rasanya baru kemarin mereka bertemu, rasanya belum lama ia melahirkan Licht ... tapi sekarang dia sudah dewasa dan bisa menentukan pilihan hidupnya. Fana tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya lagi. Selain itu ...

"Silvamillion, aku ingin minta maaf."

"Kenapa Anda minta maaf?"

"Soal adikmu."

Lumiere tercekat. Jadi itu benar. Padahal ia berusaha tidak mengungkitnya karena ada Licht. Ia menunduk sedih, tetapi Licht memilih diam. Ini masalah serius. Lebih baik menunggu reaksi Lumiere.

"Bukan berarti saya memaafkan semuanya. Tetapi kalaupun saya menaruh dendam pada Anda sekarang, Tetia tidak akan hidup lagi. Saya ... saya ingin melupakan soal itu."

Licht tidak tahu kenapa Lumiere memaafkan ibunya, setelah semua yang terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak akan kesal jika Lumiere membencinya. Sementara Fana sudah berkaca-kaca. Dia tidak mengira Lumiere mempunyai hati sebaik itu. Licht sangat beruntung memilikinya. Dia akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku memberi restu pada kalian. Silvamillion, terima kasih telah berada di sisi Licht."

Licht dan Lumiere saling menatap. Mereka tersenyum bersama.

* * *

Pernikahan Licht dan Lumiere dilangsungkan di sebuah Gereja. Lumiere tidak ingin sesuatu yang mewah, baginya ini sudah cukup. Merayakannya bersama orang-orang terdekatnya. Beberapa temannya juga hadir. Bahkan mengundang Zenon dan Vanica. Keduanya turut berbahagia untuk Licht dan Lumiere.

Lumiere tidak menyangka sekarang ia akan berdiri di samping Licht. Bukan sebagai teman, tapi sebagai pendampingnya. Rekan seumur hidupnya. Pasangan hidup dan matinya.

Dengan malu-malu, Lumiere menggandeng tangan Licht. Licht tersentak, tapi tersenyum ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukan Lumiere. Itu bukan hal besar, tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Lumiere menatapnya terus sedari tadi, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Licht, kau tampan sekali." Lumiere mengaku sendiri dari mulutnya.

Licht tertawa pelan. "Lumiere juga."

"Hei, cepat ciuman sana!"

Keduanya tertawa.

* * *

Lumiere mengikuti Licht pindah ke kota lain. Sejak kejadian yang menyeret kedua orang tuanya menjadi sorotan media, banyak yang mencari rumahnya. Licht tidak nyaman dengan itu dan memutuskan pindah saja. Lumiere tidak keberatan. Dia juga tidak mau mengingat memori buruk selama masih di kota tempat tinggal sebelumnya. Dia pun sudah berhenti dari tempat kerjanya karena polisi telah menutupnya karena pengembangan kasus. Namun dia masih memikirkan ke mana perginya Asta dan Yuno-_sensei_. Semoga mereka selalu berada dalam lindungan Dewa.

Barang bawaan mereka tidak terlalu banyak, jadi itu juga memudahkan penataan ulang. Licht bilang ada beberapa tawaran pekerjaan yang lumayan menjanjikan di sini. Licht bilang dia mungkin akan mengambil bisnis properti.

"Lumiere bisa mengambilnya juga." katanya.

"Eh? Aku tidak terlalu bagus dalam hal itu."

"Mana tahu kalau belum dicoba, '_kan_?"

"Ukh, kau ini kenapa, sih. Terserah aku, dong."

"Iya, iya. Terserah Lumiere saja. Aku juga tidak ingin memaksa." kepala Lumiere ditepuk pelan. Rambutnya dibelai sayang.

Sebenarnya, dari tadi Lumiere merasa gugup. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pernikahan mereka. Dan Licht sama sekali tidak menunjukkan akan melakukan ... melakukan ... akh! Membayangkannya saja sangat memalukan!

Setelah membereskan semuanya, Lumiere merasa lelah. Tak terasa sudah pukul delapan malam. Dia ingin cepat tidur. Licht ingin mandi duluan, katanya tadi sebelum pergi ke kamar mereka.

_Kamar mereka? _

Oh iya, mulai sekarang mereka akan tidur berdua. Lumiere memerah. Ia masuk ke kamar dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Licht sepertinya masih mandi karena mendengar suara air. _Safe_. Lumiere langsung menuju tempat tidur, menaikkan selimut dan memejamkan mata. Benar. Ia lelah. Itu bisa dilakukan kapan-kapan. Pokoknya jangan sekarang. Licht juga pasti mengerti. Ia malu karena teringat bayangan masa lalu. Ugh.

_ **Cklak!** _

"Lumiere? Sudah tidur, ya?"

Sepertinya Licht mengira Lumiere sudah tidur. Beruntung posisi Lumiere saat ini sedang membelakanginya. Ia melanjutkan sandiwaranya. Pura-pura mendengkur untuk meyakinkannya. Oke, Licht tidak akan curiga. Ia bisa bernapas lega. Beberapa menit kemudian ia merasakan ada orang yang menaiki kasur, apa Licht juga ingin tidur? Baguslah. Lumiere bisa tenang.

"Kau belum tidur, '_kan_?"

Pinggang Lumiere direngkuh, embusan hangat terasa di telinganya. Menggelitik. Lumiere ketahuan. Sialan. Ia hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Semoga Licht hanya bertanya saja. Tapi punggungnya merasakan ada yang mendekat. Licht merapatkan tubuhnya ke sisi Lumiere, membuat lelaki pirang hampir kehabisan napas saking paniknya.

"Kau tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Ah, kau curang." Lumiere merasakan tangan Licht meraba selangkangan dan meremas sesuatu di antara kedua pahanya. Dasar mesum. Dia pasti sengaja menggodanya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, omong-omong." Licht tetap menggerakkan tangannya. Lumiere berusaha menghalau, tapi percuma saja. Licht berhasil menurunkan celananya, membebaskan juniornya dari dalam sana.

"Aku baru menyentuhmu, tapi kau sudah basah sekali."

"Ja-jangan bicara lagi ... " kejantanan Lumiere dikocok makin intens. Dia hampir tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Di ujung sudah ada cairan bening. Licht semakin giat, membuat Lumiere mendesah kencang sepertinya adalah hobi barunya sekarang.

"Ah, ah, ah! Jangan di situ, Licht! Lepas—ahhhhh!"

_Splurt_.

Lumiere baru saja keluar. Dia langsung merasa lemas. Padahal baru acara pembuka. Dia tidak tahu apakah bisa bertahan sampai akhir. Licht tadi mengatakan tidak akan berhenti. Benar saja, Licht membuatnya telentang sekarang. Selimut yang tadinya menutup mereka terbuang. Astaga. Lumiere tidak pernah tahu tubuhnya begitu bagus ketika berada di atasnya.

"Kau mau aku mulai dari mana?"

"Kau serius menanyakan itu padaku—hnnghhh. Licht, sudah! Berhenti dengan itu!" penis Lumiere disentil. Membuat empunya merasa gila. Salahkan jari-jari Licht yang sudah seenaknya. Ia bahkan belum mengizinkan.

"Sebaiknya kau lebih jujur, Lumiere."

Kancing pakaian Lumiere dibuka, ada beberapa yang lepas karena ditarik paksa. Licht dan Lumiere sama-sama tidak memperhatikan.

"Apa yang—mhhh. Li-Licht—kyaahhhh! Ah!" ujung dadanya dipelintir. Agak menyakitkan bagi Lumiere, tapi tidak apa karena yang melakukannya adalah Licht. Lumiere juga ingin memberikan semua padanya. Mulai sekarang, tiap jengkal tubuhnya menjadi milik Licht seutuhnya. Kenapa dia mendadak jadi melankolis?

"Berteriaklah lebih kencang, Lumiere."

Sekarang putingnya dijilat dan diputar. Rasanya geli, tapi juga membuat Lumiere terangsang. Setelah melakukannya, Licht menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Dia turut meninggalkan banyak bekas di sekitar leher dan tulang selangka. Membuat kewarasan Lumiere kian terkikis. Ia menyukainya. Licht tahu cara membuatnya merasa nikmat.

"Ah! Nghh—" Lumiere keluar untuk kedua kali. Apa karena Licht yang melakukannya, hingga dia cepat sekali keluarnya?

Tangan Licht bergerak, jemarinya sengaja menyentuh _pintu masuk_ Lumiere. Dia iseng lagi. Lubangnya berkedut, Licht merasakannya. Sepertinya Lumiere juga sudah di ambang batas.

Licht menyudahi acara jilat dan hisapnya, mengambil sesuatu dari meja dekat mereka. Lumiere tadi tidak sempat melihatnya. Sebotol _lube_. Lumiere terhenyak ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Licht, kau tidak pakai ... kondom?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Untuk kali pertama kita, aku tidak mau." balas Licht, menumpahkan isi botol itu ke tangannya dan melumuri jari-jarinya. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Licht jadi gemas dibuatnya. Dia ingin segera membuat Lumiere gila dan meminta lebih padanya. Alasan kenapa selama seminggu ini dia menahannya karena masih terhalang berbagai urusan. Dia tidak bisa tenang sebelum menyelesaikan semuanya terlebih dahulu. Dan akhirnya, hari ini datang juga.

"T-tapi, Licht ... aku ... "

Poni yang menutupi keningnya disibak, sebuah kecupan datang untuk menenangkan pihak submisif. Lumiere berkedip beberapa kali, menunggu jawaban Licht.

"Lumiere, kau percaya padaku, '_kan_?"

Licht menatapnya lurus. Sial. Kenapa dia tampan sekali saat serius begini? Berpikir selama beberapa saat, akhirnya Lumiere mengangguk. "Pe-pelan-pelan, ya."

Licht tersenyum. Satu jari menerobos masuk. Rasanya aneh. Lumiere belum pernah melakukannya, apa karena itu? Merasa mendapat lampu hijau, Licht menambahkan jari. Sekarang Lumiere melenguh pelan. Jari-jari Licht sedang menjajahnya, melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan analnya. Seks di antara dua orang lelaki ... Lumiere pernah mencari beberapa kali di situs daring. Dia percaya Licht tidak akan menyakitinya.

Dirasa sudah cukup, Licht menambah jari ketiga. Kali ini Lumiere berteriak. "Li-Licht, itu terlalu banyak."

"Tapi aku harus melakukan ini, Lumiere."

"Licht, aku—ah! Apa itu? Ahn—" prostatnya ditabrak tanpa sengaja. Lumiere mendongakkan kepala karena terkejut. Rasanya aneh ... tapi enak. Titik itu dikenai lagi, Lumiere mulai hilang akal.

"Lagi, Licht!"

_Tuk_.

"Ngghhhh—aneh, tapi enak. Ah, ah, ah!"

_Tuk_.

"Licht! Aku—"

Licht menarik jarinya. Lumiere tidak boleh muncrat lagi sebelum babak utama dimulai. Lumiere pun tampak kecewa ketika Licht mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam sana.

"Padahal hampir saja," keluh Lumiere.

Licht menarik turun handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya, rupanya dari tadi belum pakai celana. Lumiere baru melihatnya sekarang. Mereka memang sempat hampir melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi Lumiere tidak tahu. Itu menakutkan. Sungguh. Ia tidak bohong. Punya Licht ternyata besar sekali. A-apa akan baik-baik saja?

"Licht, kupikir kita harus menundanya. Aku belum siap." Lumiere merapatkan kaki, mencemaskan pantatnya sekarang. Meski sudah terlambat untuk itu.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya—uwahhhh!" kedua kakinya dibuka dengan mudah. Licht tidak mampu menahan diri lagi. Ia bisa saja menundanya, tapi ia tidak ingin. Ia mau Lumiere sekarang. Pucuk kelaminnya menyentuh bagian luar, lalu perlahan masuk.

"Licht, sa-sakit ... " Lumiere berusaha mundur, tapi Licht menahan pinggangnya. Tetap melanjutkan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau sempit sekali, Lumiere. Hahh ... " Licht juga mengalami kesulitan. Ini sama sekali tidak mudah. Ia harus berkonsentrasi agar tidak menyebabkan lecet. Terlalu rapat hingga Licht menahan napas selama beberapa saat.

"Licht, aku bilang sakit! Hentikan—nghhh." Lumiere merasa dirinya dibelah menjadi dua. Ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Tapi Licht sepertinya tidak akan berhenti meski Lumiere meraung sekalipun. Pada akhirnya ia hanya memejamkan mata dan berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya. Ia bisa merasakan tiap dorongan dari Licht. Memang dilakukan perlahan. Dia tidak berbohong soal itu.

"Nghhh—Licht, keluarkan!" Lumiere sudah tidak tahan. Pinggulnya sakit luar biasa. Licht berpura tidak mendengar dan tetap berusaha memasukkan semua miliknya. Lumiere memegang bahu Licht karena kesakitan. Sebelum berakhir mencakar sembarang arah karena rasa sakit yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Pegangan, Lumiere."

"Licht, berhen—ah!"

Licht berhasil memasukkan semuanya. Ia sedikit kasihan dengan Lumiere, tapi jika menundanya, mereka tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Ia menarik kembali hingga menyisakan bagian ujung, sebelum menghentak dengan keras. Lumiere di bawahnya menangis pelan. Air matanya sudah jatuh. Licht mengajaknya berciuman untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Sementara bagian bawahnya tetap bergerak maju mundur di rektum kekasihnya. _Adik kecilnya_ dijepit erat dan diremas kuat dalam balutan rasa hangat. Licht hampir gila karenanya.

"Mmhhh—" ciuman mereka kacau, ludah menetes kemana-mana. Lidah mereka berdansa di dalam. Memang sedikit mengurangi fokus, tapi Lumiere masih merasa kesakitan di bawah sana. Ia ingin ini cepat selesai.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya suara kulit beradu. Lumiere tidak menahan diri begitu ciuman mereka usai. Desahannya begitu kencang. Lumiere tak bisa berpikir karena titik nikmatnya dihujam berkali-kali. Ia bahkan tidak percaya mulai terbiasa dengan ukuran Licht. Sempat berpikir bahwa mustahil Licht membenamkan semua _miliknya_, dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Seks begitu mengerikan. Tapi juga menyenangkan. Ia bahagia karena mereka bisa menyatu pada akhirnya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia dan Licht saling kenal serta melalui hari-hari bersama. Sekarang mereka sudah berada di sini. Memutuskan untuk hidup berdua.

"Licht, ah! Ah!" benda tumpul itu tidak mau berhenti bergerak. Lumiere sudah tidak kuat menahan. Tubuhnya mengejang sesaat, cairannya mengenai perut dan dada.

"Lumiere, aku—hnhhh."

Cairan Licht keluar begitu banyak di dalamnya. Panas dan lengket. Lumiere menerimanya dengan senang. Dia tidak bisa menolak nikmat yang datang. Licht menuntaskan hasrat untuk terakhir kali sebelum mengeluarkan organnya. Likuid kental putih meluber dari lubang anal dan mengotori seprai karena tak sanggup menampung kelebihan benih. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis.

Tak lama kemudian, Licht ambruk di atas tubuhnya. Sepertinya dia juga kelelahan. Mendadak Licht mencium manis pipi Lumiere.

"Terima kasih, Lumiere. Kau menakjubkan."

Lumiere merona hebat.

* * *

_At this moment, I'm walking at the same speed through a future we imagined together._

—shirushi

**Author's Note:**

> Masih ada chap selanjutnya ... wkwkwk
> 
> Thanks for read


End file.
